Powroty bywają namiętne
by Urszulanka
Summary: Złote Trio wraca na siódmy rok, w nieco innych niż zwykle nastrojach. Nieudany związek Hermiony i Rona, post-wojenna rzeczywistość, w której każdy cieszy się życiem i próba odnalezienia swojego miejsca jako tło, a także pewien blondwłosy dupek, który namiesza. / Pierwsze rozdziały są dosyć słabe, ale podobno warto się przemęczyć. ;) Od 6. betuje Rita Durian.
1. Pierwsze kroki w starym świecie

To mój debiut, jeśli chodzi o fanfiki. Właściwie biorąc pod uwagę, kiedy ostatnio coś napisałam, to można uznać, że to mój debiut literacki w ogóle. Nie chciałabym się rozwlekać w tej przemowie, dlatego, po prostu, zamieszczam króciutki rozdział, tytułem wstępu. Rating M na zapas, stanowczo wpisuje się w plan na to opowiadanie.

Rozdział oczywiście niebetowany, beta oczywiście poszukiwana. Miłej lektury!

* * *

><p>ROZDZIAŁ I. Pierwsze kroki w starym świecie<p>

Gdyby Hermiona Jean Granger miała ułożyć swoją prywatną listę najokropniejszych okropieństw świata, to zdecydowanie na pierwszym miejscu postawiłaby przeżycie jednej z największych wojen czarodziejów. Ewentualnie powtarzanie siódmego roku nauki, burzliwy związek z Ronem, który przetrwał jedynie miesiąc lub rozwód rodziców. Właściwie wojna nie wydawała się być taką straszną, kiedy już się przeżyło. Skreślić „powtarzanie siódmego roku". Przecież powrót do szkoły to jedna z najpiękniejszych chwil w jej życiu.  
>-Będę tęsknić- powiedziała cicho, starając się zachować wyraz twarzy odpowiedni do słów, niestety widok Hogwart Expressu podjeżdżającego na peron skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiał, dlatego odstawiła na chwilę swój kufer i przytuliła matkę, by ukryć delikatny uśmiech. Naprawdę nie jej winą było, że te kilka chwil wolnego, gdy Zakon uporał się już z takimi sprawami jak zmiana Ministra, odbudowanie Hogwartu i złapanie wszystkich Śmierciożerców, spędziła na pakowaniu ojca, wysłuchiwaniu szlochów matki i kłótni, gdy wcześniej wymieniony przyjeżdżał odebrać kilka kolejnych kartonów, że opuszczenie domu było dla niej odpoczynkiem.<p>

Wtedy, w obliczu jej zmęczenia z powodu dopiero co skończonych trudów niwelowania skutków wojny, sprawa rozwodu wydała się na tyle błahą, że właściwie do dziś Hermiona nie zadała sobie trudu zapytania, dlaczego tak naprawdę rodzice się rozwiedli. Wolała zajmować swoje myśli paczką przysłaną szkolną sową, zawierającą odznakę Prefekt Naczelnej, a do której to paczki dyrektor McGonagall dołączyła krótki list:

_Droga Hermiono,  
><em>_nie mogłam wybrać nikogo innego. Noś to z dumą. Zasłużyłaś.  
><em>_Pozdrawiam, Minerwa McGonagall, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart_

P.S.  
><em>Uznałam, że Draco Malfoy będzie dla Ciebie najlepszą parą. To nie podlega dyskusji, przemyślałam tę decyzję, jednak stosownym jest uprzedzić Cię.<em>

Wprawdzie pomysł Malfoy'a jako „pary" w prefekturze nieszczególnie przypadł jej do gustu, ale przecież ostatecznie stanął po ich stronie, wyrzekł się rodziców (jakimś cudem nie majątku), więc nie mogła go tak od razu skreślać. Da mu szansę. Ewentualnie.  
>-Ja też. Jak zawsze- matka nieśmiało odwzajemniła jej uścisk i westchnęła głośno, wypuszczając córkę z objęć.- Jesteś taka piękna, taka silna…- powiedziała czule pani Granger i otarła zabłąkaną, i nieuzasadnioną według Hermiony, łzę dokładnie w momencie, w którym rozległ się donośny gwizdek konduktorski.<br>-Muszę już iść, mamo- uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz, chwyciła kufer za rączkę i wsiadła do pociągu bez oglądania się za siebie.

Rozglądała się po przedziałach w poszukiwaniu swoich przyjaciół, z których jednego nie widziała od Ostatecznej Bitwy, a drugi nie był tak skory do nazywania go przyjacielem od kiedy zerwali. Właściwie, jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, to od pamiętnego drugiego dnia maja nie odpowiedział na żadną jej sowę, które wysyłała do niego co tydzień. Właściwie nie do końca była pewna, czy Harry zdecydował się wrócić do Hogwartu, by ukończyć naukę, właściwie… Z rozmyślań wybiło ją zderzenie z czymś białym. Twardym. Ciepłym.  
>-Wiesz, Granger, w zasadzie do ostatniej chwili miałem nadzieję, że mnie zauważysz i uniknę wątpliwej przyjemności związanej z twoim ciałem przywierającym do mojego…- na dźwięk tego głosu zacisnęła na chwilę szczęki, odsunęła się od obiektu, który zidentyfikowała jako Draco Malfoy'a ubranego w białą koszulę oraz jasne spodnie, po czym, podłapując nieuprzejmy ton, odpowiedziała:<br>-Wiesz, Malfoy, w zasadzie do ostatniej chwili miałam nadzieję, że bycie sarkastycznym arystokratycznym dupkiem, to tylko część twojej wojennej kreacji, jednak liczyłam na zbyt wiele przyjemności od życia.  
>-Na szczęście ty jesteś tak samo przemądrzała, jak byłaś przed wojną, więc równowaga w przyrodzie została zachowania…- rzucił Draco bardziej do siebie, niż do niej i w kilku zwinnych ruchach wykonał manewr wymijania dziewczyny, który nastąpił podejrzanie zbyt szybko po chwili, w której rozsunęły się drzwi jednego z przedziałów.<p>

-A ten czego chciał?- powiedział Harry wychylając głowę.  
>-Harry!- krzyknęła Hermiona i rzuciła się przyjacielowi na szyję.-Myślałam, że nie wrócisz do Hogwartu!<br>-Daj spokój Miona, to mój dom- Harry odwzajemnił uścisk równie mocno, po czym odsunął od siebie dziewczynę na wyciągnięcie ramion.- A więc?  
>-„A więc" co?<br>-Czego chciał Malfoy?  
>-Niczego. Znasz go, to idiota. Właściwie wpadłam na niego niechcący… To nie jest zbyt istotne, uwierz. Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, jak dobrze znów was widzieć!- zaczęła się witać, gdy przekroczyła próg przedziału.-Jak spędziliście te kilkanaście dni wyrwanych Zakonowi na odpoczynek?- spytała, po czym wymownie spojrzała na Rona i swój kufer, który zostawiła na korytarzu.- Mógłbyś?<br>-Jasne…- odparł niechętnie Rudzielec, po czym wtargał kufer do przedziału i wrzucił na półkę. Nadal był zły na Hermionę za to, że z nim zerwała. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że zabrali się za wszystko zbyt szybko i zbyt mocno, włączając w to dziki seks na strychu Nory, skąd wypędzili w ten sposób Ghula, że gdy dali upust skrywanym uczuciom, które dziewczyna w swojej głowie notorycznie idealizowała, to nie okazały się tym, czego oczekiwała. Że po prostu uczucie spłonęło w żarze intensywności. Po prostu.  
>-Byłam w północnej Kornwalii, tatuś kupił tam niewielką działkę nad potokiem, w którym żyje mnóstwo Plumpków, dzień i noc badaliśmy ich zwyczaje! Czy wiecie, że te genialne stworzenia łączą się w pary na całe życie?- zaczęła Luna swoim rozmarzonym głosem, w odpowiedzi na pytanie Hermiony.<br>-To będzie długa podróż…- westchnął Neville widząc delikatny rumieniec Rona i jego mściwe spojrzenie skierowane do byłej dziewczyny- Bardzo długa.


	2. Nie taki Snape miły, jak go malują

Spędziłam nad tym blisko siedem godzin (wszystko dziś), ale jakoś nie mogłam sobie odmówić wstawienia więcej, niż ten nędzny, jeśli chodzi o długość, początek. Jestem także dogłębnie podjarana pierwszą recenzją i pierwszą follower'ką, dlatego wrzucam (chyba dość obszerny) rozdział, mam nadzieję że ku uciesze wszystkich, którzy już śledzą losy bohaterów i tych, którzy po krótkim wstępie nie byli pewni swojej decyzji. Wskrzesiłam kilka osób (tak w razie jakichś niejasności teraz i później), między innymi Snape'a, bo nie wyobrażam sobie nikogo innego jako Mistrza Eliksirów, oraz Freda Weasley'a- duet bliźniaków jest dla mnie nierozerwalny. Rozdział niebetowany. Beta poszukiwana.

Co przeczytacie to wasze, miłej lektury. (:

* * *

><p>ROZDZIAŁ II. Nie taki Snape miły, jak go malują<p>

– Ronaldzie Weasley, ty…– niemal wysyczała Hermiona po kolejnych wyrzutach Rudzielca, które rozpoczął gdy tylko znaleźli się sam na sam, to jest wyszli z pokoju wspólnego.– Ty… głupi, samolubny… OCH, TY DURNIU!– wykrzyczała w końcu, co ściągnęło na nich uwagę uczniów znajdujących się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Zatrzymała się, by skończyć tę kłótnię i we względnym spokoju udać się na śniadanie.– Czy ty naprawdę za punkt honoru postawiłeś sobie zatruwanie mi każdego dnia w Hogwarcie, w dodatku od samego rana? Jeśli nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że obrażanie się nic między nami nie zmieni, to ja nawet nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać, pojąłeś? NIE ZA-MIE-RZAM– ściszyła głos, gdy tylko dostrzegła zainteresowanie ludzi, którzy wcale nie znajdowali się tak blisko ich kłótni. Przecież nie chciała wyjść na histeryczną wariatkę, jest Prefekt Naczelną. Przecież.  
>–Oczywiście, dla ciebie zawsze jestem głupi. Czego bym nie zrobił, czego nie powiedział, jak bym się nie starał Hermiono, dla ciebie zawsze jestem głupi. Samolubny? Jeżeli określasz tym fakt, że kocham cię i chcę być z tobą, to rzeczywiście może jestem odrobinę samolubny, ale oczywiście to wszystko moja wina! Zawsze moja wina, Miona, bo ty jesteś niewinną, idealną, poukładana Prefekt Naczelną, Panną Wiem-To-Wszystko-I-Jeszcze-Więcej-Granger! Nawet nie chcesz dać nam szansy! Przecież znamy się tyle czasu, wiesz że mogłoby się ułożyć! Pozwól nam spróbować!– wraz z kolejnymi słowami Ron coraz bardziej przypominał kolorem dorodnego buraka aniżeli samego siebie, zwykle nienaturalnie bladego. Wprawdzie nie wkładał w swoją wypowiedź tyle jadu, co jego była-i-nadal-ukochana-dziewczyna, ale prawdopodobnie czuł się równie zdenerwowany i w zasadzie tylko cudem nie powiedział Hermionie nic przykrego. A przynajmniej nic zbytnio przykrego.<br>–Dałam nam szansę, Ron. Spróbowaliśmy i nie wyszło. Jeśli chcesz jeszcze zabić naszą przyjaźń, to śmiało zachowuj się tak dalej, świetnie ci idzie– odpowiedziała już nieco spokojniej i nie oglądając się na Rona ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zajęła inne niż zwykle miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru, między Harrym a Lavender Brown.

–A wy czego się gapicie?– rzucił wściekle Ron w stronę drugoklasistów z Hufflepuffu, sugestywnie wyciągając w ich kierunku swoją różdżkę. To zmobilizowało uczniów do przekroczenia wrót i pospiesznego zajęcia miejsc przy stole domu. Rudzielec ruszył ich śladem zaraz po tym, jak poczuł że trochę krwi odpłynęło z jego twarzy.

–Co z wami?– spytał Harry Hermionę, gdy Ron usadowił się obok swoich braci, zamiast jak zawsze, czyli blisko przyjaciół.  
>–Ron ma problemy z tym, by zaakceptować nasze rozstanie. Przejdzie mu, Harry. W przeciwnym razie to koniec naszej przyjaźni– odpowiedziała dziewczyna poważnie, z wściekłością smarując znajdujący się na jej talerzu tost dżemem.<br>–Miona, daj spokój, przecież wiesz jaki jest Ron– powiedziała Ginny wychylając się zza Harry'ego.– Nie możesz zakładać, że to on wykona gest w kierunku pogodzenia się, jeśli chcesz by to przetrwało. Wiesz, prawda?  
>–To wcale go nie tłumaczy. Czas dorosnąć, Ginn, nie zawsze i nie wszyscy będą skakać nad nim tylko dlatego, że ma wybuchowy charakter. Nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać, ten temat naprawdę działa mi na nerwy, a przede mną podwójne eliksiry, w dodatku ze Ślizgonami.<br>–Przed nami, Hermiono. Ocena z OWuTeMu z eliksirów jest mi potrzebna, by móc zaaplikować do biura aurorów…– zasmucił się Harry.  
>–Nie widziałam cię na pierwszych zajęciach, Harry…– Potter tylko wzruszył ramionami.– No ale spokojnie, po prostu postaraj się nie zwracać uwagi na to, co mówi do ciebie Snape.<br>–Stary Nietoperz jest tak samo złośliwy jak zawsze, a nawet jakby odrobinę bardziej. Nawet koniec wojny nie zdziałał tu cudów, jego nastawienie do uczniów, szczególnie do Harry'ego, trudno uznać za przyjazne. Więc życzę ci powodzenia, kochanie– wtrąciła Ginny i pocałowała swojego chłopaka w policzek, kończąc tym samym rozmowy o kursie eliksirów i rozmowy w ogóle. Dalszy posiłek przebiegł w ciszy z racji tego, że Harry nie potrafił jednak nie przejmować się faktem, że Snape skutecznie utrudnia mu naukę, a Hermiona była pogrążona w myślach o duszeniu Rona w sposób, by nikt nie zorientował się, że to ona przyczyniła się do jego śmierci.  
>–Harry, Hermiono?– usłyszeli zza swoich pleców.<br>–Hej Neville– powiedzieli unisono.  
>–Za piętnaści minut eliksiry, cholernie się boję i pomyślałem, że może pójdziemy razem– powiedział dosyć niepewnie Neville.<br>–Brałeś udział w Wielkiej Bitwie, własnoręcznie zabiłeś gadzisko Voldemorta, a boisz się Severusa Snape'a? Ja naprawdę was nie rozumiem, chłopaki– powiedziała młoda Weasley'ówna kręcąc głową. Wspomniany nauczyciel, jakby ich słysząc, obdarzył stół Gryfonów lodowatym, pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym odszedł od nauczycielskiej katedry, by udać się do lochów. Neville, który wyłapał jego wzrok wzdrygnął się.  
>–Ten Nietoperz zawsze wszystko słyszy! Ja po prostu nie wiem, jak to możliwe…– zajęczał rozpaczliwie chłopak i skierował się do wyjścia, za nim odeszli Hermiona oraz Harry, który ucałował Ginny w czoło i podbiegł by dogonić przyjaciół.<p>

–Cisza!– warknął Severus Snape chwilę po tym, gdy z trzaskiem otworzył drzwi do klasy eliksirów. Wszystkie rozmowy natychmiast ustały, a niektórzy uczniowie jakby skurczyli się z przerażenia.– Dziś wy, banda półgłówków których plebs z przyczyn mi nieznanych zwykł nazywać kwiatem narodu, z nielicznymi oczywiście wyjątkami– tutaj Draco Malfoy i kilku innych Ślizgonów wyprostowali się dumnie na swoich miejscach– wykonacie– Snape uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, choć wybitnie drwiąco– spróbujecie wykonać– poprawił się wyraźnie– Szkiele-Wzro, którego zapasy w skrzydle szpitalnym zostały, delikatnie mówiąc, uszczuplone przez tę śmieszną potyczkę, powszechnie znaną jako Wielka lub Ostateczna Bitwa– dwukrotnie stuknął o tablicę swoją różdżką.– Instrukcje macie na tablicy, a gdyby wasze małe mózgi potrzebowały podpowiedzi dla debili, otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie 567. Życzyłbym wam powodzenia, ale nie zakładam, że uda się to więcej niż czterem osobom, a więc nie zróbcie sobie krzywdy, słodkie dzieciaczki. Szczególnie pan, panie Uciekający-Z-Zajęć-Sam-Wiesz-Który-Potter. Minus pięć punktów za bezzasadne opuszczenie mojej lekcji. Macie godzinę– w klasie dało się słyszeć pomruki niezadowolenia, bo polecenie ich ukochanego profesora oznaczało brak przerwy między poszczególnymi lekcjami, ale nikt nie odważył się na głos zwrócić na to uwagi.

Gdy tylko czarne falujące szaty Mistrza Eliksirów zniknęły za dębowymi drzwiami, Hermiona od razu zabrała się do pracy rozpalając ogień pod kociołkiem i wypełniając go źródlaną wodą.  
>–Hej, Granger, a gdzie zgubiłaś swojego Wiewióra?– odezwał się Draco, który siedział za nią.<br>–Odwal się, Malfoy– niemal automatycznie zareagował Harry, odrywając się od szczegółowej instrukcji zawartej w podręczniku.  
>–Spokojnie Harry, dam sobie radę…– powiedziała Hermiona i posłała przyjacielowi ciepły uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się do Ślizgona.– Wiesz, myślę że szybko go znajdziesz, gdy przemienię cię w malutką, śliczniutką, bielutką…– zaczęła wyliczać dziewczyna.<br>–Dość, bo zwymiotuję– przerwał jej blondyn.– Odchodząc od tematu ludzkich wydzielin i tego typu obrzydliwości, to bardzo ciekawe jak można być takim idiotą jak Weasley– Harry zacisnął pięści na okładce podręcznika, lecz nie zareagował werbalnie na komentarz Dracona.– Mam na myśli szczególnie to, że ostatnimi czasy apetyczny z ciebie kąsek, Granger i gdyby nie fakt, że jesteś szlamą, to sam chętnie położyłbym ręce na twoim…– stwierdzenie, że twarz Hermiony stała się bordowa byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia, na dokładkę Harry złapał się na ocenianiu jej figury, za co w myślach zdzielił się po głowie, a realnie na jego twarzy wykwitł delikatny rumieniec, którego przyjaciółka, Merlinowi dzięki, nie mogła zauważyć, gdyż stała do niego tyłem.  
>–Jesteś chorym na umyśle, perwersyjnym idiotą, Malfoy– tyle zdołała wydusić z siebie w odpowiedzi. Odwróciła się do blatu roboczego i zaczęła natarczywie rozcierać mordownik w kamiennym moździerzu. Zza pleców dobiegł ją złośliwy chichot, który przypisała swojemu przemiłemu rozmówcy.<br>–Zebranie prefektów, dzisiaj po kolacji w gabinecie profesor Vector– powiedział zmysłowo blondyn wychylając się do przodu, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej ucha Gryfonki. Zabieg ten Pansy Parkinson skwitowała pogardliwym fuknięciem obrażonego kota, Hermiona natomiast ani drgnęła, tym bardziej nie odpowiedziała. Nie było jej to w głowie gdyż głos Malfoya spowodował pogłębienie rumieńca (a jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zdawało się to być niemożliwe) i nie ufała swojemu głosowi w tym momencie na tyle, by choćby podziękować. „Jakby było zresztą za co!", pomyślała.  
>–Co za wychowanie…– westchnął teatralnie Draco.<br>–Posłuchaj, Malfoy!– odezwał się siedzący obok Harry'ego Neville.– Hermiona, jak zwykle nic ci nie zrobiła, więc daj jej spokój, bo…– zająknął się chłopak.

–Bo co, panie Longbottom?– w klasie nastała idealna cisza, w której wydawałoby się, że można usłyszeć bicie serca przerażonego Neville'a. Ton głosu Severusa Snape'a, który pojawił się jak zwykle w takich momentach bezszelestnie i jak zwykle znikąd, nie zwiastował niczego lepszego niż utrata kilku punktów. Mistrz podszedł do stanowisk pracy Gryfonów i omiótł je przelotnym spojrzeniem, po czym opróżnił zaklęciem kociołki Neville'a i Harry'ego.– Po dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za zmarnowane składniki, dwadzieścia za groźby pod adresem innego ucznia, czyli łącznie wasz dom stracił dziś czterdzieści pięć punktów… Jakaż szkoda. Jeżeli w ciągu pół godziny, który to czas został wam na poprawne wykonanie eliksiru, na moim biurku nie znajdą się po trzy podpisane waszymi nazwiskami fiolki, to czeka was również esej na temat prawidłowej techniki przygotowywania i łączenia składników roślinnych ze składnikami pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Na dwie rolki pergaminu.  
>–Ale Malfoy…– zaczął nieśmiało Neville.<br>–Minus pięć kolejnych punktów od Gryffindoru za kwestionowanie decyzji nauczyciela, panie Longbottom. Neville bez słowa rozpoczął pospiesznie pracę, Harry w ślad za nim, lecz pół godziny to stanowczo za mało na dokończenie Szkiele-Wzro, więc jedyne co mogli zrobić, to nie załatwić sobie kolejnego eseju.

Gdy Hermiona pod koniec warzenia wrzuciła kieł Cerastes Vipera i wykonała ostatnie trzy obroty srebrną chochlą, jej przyjaciele byli dopiero w połowie pracy, a czujne oczy i uszy Severusa Snape'a, mimo jej szczerych chęci, uniemożliwiały pomoc.  
>–Macie pięć minut na złożenie fiolek na moim biurku, po tym czasie wasze kociołki same się opróżnią, a każdy kto nie odda marnych efektów swojej pracy do sprawdzenia, otrzymuje T i odpracowuje zajęcia z warzenia Szkiele-Wzro w sobotę – oznajmił Nietoperz i uśmiechnął się niemal lubieżnie, a Hermiona była pewna, że co najmniej dwójka uczniów znacznie pobladła ze strachu, a donośny plask który rozległ się po klasie oznaczał gwałtowne oparcie się o blat celem zachowania równowagi. Harry i Neville jak na komendę opuścili głowy, choć pierwszy gniewnie, a drugi raczej w przerażeniu. Pozostały czas eliksirów upłynął w miarę bezstresowo, pomijając utratę kolejnych pięciu punktów przez Gryffindor z powodu „rażącej niewiedzy Chłopca-Który-O-Dziwo-Przeżył" związanej ze składnikami na bazę pod Veritaserum.<p>

–Nie przejmuj się Neville, wcale nie jesteś beznadziejny z eliksirów, a punkty szybko odrobimy na jakiejkolwiek innej lekcji. Przecież wiesz, że Snape chybaby się przekręcił w dniu, w którym nie odebrałby co najmniej dwudziestu punktów Gryfonom. To nie Twoja wina… Ciesz się słońcem, póki możesz i nie myśl o nieprzyjemnych rzeczach.  
>–Dzięki Hermiona, ale nie musisz mnie pocieszać, zdaję sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. A to było pięćdziesiąt pięć punktów, jeśli już zapomniałaś. Wprawdzie z niewielkim udziałem Harry'ego… Dobrze, nieważne. Masz rację- Neville uśmiechnął się i zgodnie z zaleceniem przyjaciółki rozłożył się wygodniej na trawie. Jesień tego roku była wyjątkowo ciepła, jak na północną Szkocję. W oddali zamajaczyły trzy rude czupryny braci Weasley, z których dwie zbliżały się niebezpiecznie szybko.<br>–Oho, Fred i George wynaleźli coś nowego- zauważyła najmłodsza latorośl i zaciekawiona podparła się na łokciu czekając na nowinki ze świata dowcipów.– Zaczynam myśleć, że wrócili do Hogwartu tylko po to, by rozkręcić podupadający ostatnio sklep.  
>–Cześć…- zaczął Fred, kiedy lekko zdyszani do nich przybiegli.<br>–…wam kochani!– skończył George.  
>–Mamy wielki zaszczyt…<br>–…przedstawić wam nasz najnowszy wynalazek, a mianowicie…  
>–Piekielnie Szybkie Wiadomości, w skrócie: PSW!– dokończyli unisono.<br>–Oparliśmy się na działaniu wyjców, odrobinę– Neville nieco się zarumienił na wspomnienie miliarda wyjców, jakie wysyłała mu kiedyś babcia– ale w sumie prócz użycia pergaminu to nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego, ot, taka mocno niezwiązana inspiracja- zaczął wyjaśniać George.  
>–Wszystko polega na tym oto magicznym pergaminie i magicznym tuszu- Fred zademonstrował w lewej dłoni pergamin, a w prawej kałamarz.– który to pergamin zamienia się w uroczy mugolski samolocik i z prędkością Avady leci do adresata. Wiadomość dzięki magicznemu tuszowi znika zaraz po jej przeczytaniu, a pergaminu można używać dopóki się nie porwie.<br>–Tutaj, nasza śliczna mądra Hermiono, mielibyśmy do ciebie maleńką prośbę– zagaił Fred.– Niezbyt wiemy, jak przedłużyć żywotność delikatnego pergaminu, bo ostatnia próba wzmocnienia skończyła się zamienieniem go w kamienną tablicę, a nie do końca o to nam chodziło…  
>—Zajmę się tym w wolnej chwili, chłopaki.<br>–Jesteś wielka!– wykrzyknął radośnie George.– A oto zbliża się naburmuszona jednostka klanu Weasey'ów… My uciekamy!  
>–Rozpowszechniać towar!– i tyle ich było widać.<br>–Dajesz się wykorzystywać, Miona…– wymruczała Ginny, gdy Harry złożył pocałunek na jej nosie.  
>–To tylko drobna przysługa. W zasadzie mam już pomysł, muszę tylko sprawdzić kilka rzeczy w bibliotece. Zajmie mi to najwyżej godzinę… Czy moglibyście się tak przy nas nie migdalić?– Hermiona skrzywiła się na widok Harry'ego szepczącego do ucha przyjaciółki coś, co spowodowało niepohamowany chichot z jej strony i widoczne zamglenie wzroku, który teraz już z pewnością można było nazwać maślanym.<br>–Nie zwracaliśmy uwagi, kiedy ty i Ron nie odklejaliście się od siebie gdy tylko znaleźliście chwilę by wymigać od pracy na rzecz Zakonu…– ten moment właśnie wybrał sobie Ron na nadrobienie odległości między nim a jego braćmi w wędrówce z zamku na błonia.

–Usłyszałem „ty i Ron"?- wtrącił Rudzielec.– Ja i kto?– spojrzał na Hermionę, która subtelnie skrywała się za Nevillem, więc w pierwszej chwili jej nie zauważył.– Rozumiem– powiedział nieco oschle.  
>–Pójdę już. Do numerologii została mi jeszcze godzina, więc akurat może znajdę w bibliotece kilka książek…– dziewczyna uniosła się z trawy, otrzepała szatę i odgarnęła za ucho włosy.– Do zobaczenia na kolacji– powiedziała. Podniosła z ziemi swoją torbę, po czym zarzuciła ją na ramię i ruszyła w stronę zamku.<br>–Mógłbyś ją przeprosić…– zasugerował Harry, gdy Hermiona odeszła wystarczająco daleko.  
>–Daj spokój stary, wiesz że to niemożliwe– odburknął Ron, po czym klapnął na miejsce Hermiony i zamyślony patrzył w przestrzeń, co chwila wyrywając źdźbło trawy.<br>–Harry, wiem że nie powinniśmy obgadywać Hermiony, ale w sumie nie chodzi zupełnie o nią…– zaczął Neville. Ron nieznacznie drgnął okazując zainteresowanie, ale nie odezwał się.  
>–Do czego zmierzasz?<br>–No wiesz, chodzi mi o ten komentarz Malfoy'a na eliksirach. To było dziwne, nie uważasz?  
>–Jaki komentarz?– nie wytrzymał Ron.<br>–Oh… Jego Ślizgońska Dupkowatość po prostu był dziś najwyraźniej w mistrzowskiej wręcz formie i nazwał Hermionę „ostatnimi czasy apetycznym kąskiem", ale moim zdaniem to nic wielkiego. Wszyscy wiedzą jak ona reaguje na tego typu „komplementy", a Malfoy po prostu chciał ją zawstydzić. Zresztą nazwał ją przy tym szlamą.  
>–Zabiję tego gnojka…– powiedział żałośnie niskim głosem, mocno czerwony na twarzy, Ron.<br>–Daj spokój, on dogryza jej i nam wszystkim od prawie ośmiu lat, Ron. Hermiona da sobie radę. Pamiętasz jak na trzecim roku przywaliła mu w gębę?  
>–Harry ma rację, braciszku– dodała Ginny.– A biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnio nad wyraz cieplutkie relacje z Hermioną, radziłabym nie mieszać się w jej sprawy, póki nie istnieje realne zagrożenie… Zresztą zagrożenie czym? Flirtem? A może GWAŁTEM? Nie bądźmy śmieszni. Nie mam pojęcia, w czym widzicie problem.<br>–Racja. Histeryzujemy– skwitował Neville.

„Zaklęcia domowe", „Dziwaczne dylematy czarodziejskie i ich rozwiązania", „Uroki dla zauroczonych", „Krótki poradnik dla aspirującej Miss Czarownic". Te książki Hermiona wypożyczyła celem znalezienia zaklęcia, które utrwaliłoby pergaminy do PSW. Wbrew pozorom prezentowały szereg rozwiązań, bo zawierały zaklęcia do utwardzania porcelany, usztywniania ubrań, zdjęć, utrwalania fryzury i makijażu i kilka innych, równie przydatnych, a które zamierzała przetestować. W duchu przeklinała przeciwzaklęcia zastosowane na bibliotecznych książkach, które uniemożliwiały jej rzucenie uroku zmniejszająco-zwiększającego, a co za tym idzie niosła przed sobą dorodny stosik przerażająco (choć to oczywiście pojęcie względne) grubych i równie ciężkich co grubych książek, który skutecznie ograniczał jej pole widzenia. Według pierwszego prawa złośliwości losu zaskoczeniem byłoby doniesienie ich do wieży Gryffindoru bez chociażby jednego potknięcia i zbierania ich z podłogi, dlatego zdołała zrobić co najwyżej kilkanaście kroków, gdy usłyszała Draco Malfoy'a żywo i dziwnie głośno dyskutującego z jakąś dziewczyną. Gdy tylko zdołała skojarzyć żeński głos z mopsowatą twarzą Pansy Parkinson, nie minęła sekunda, a boleśnie uderzyła nosem w stos przed sobą, który zresztą po chwili konsekwentnie runął na ziemię, a jak się okazało: Malfoy wykrzykiwał swoje kwestie do Pansy oddalonej o kilkanaście metrów, w dodatku szedł tyłem w kierunku biblioteki. Dobiegł ją donośny śmiech Parkinson, który cichł w miarę jak się oddalała.  
>„CHOLERA JASNA! ZAWSZE TO SAMO! NIE DOŚĆ, ŻE W OGÓLE, W DODATKU PRZY NATURALNYCH WROGACH…"- pomyślała Hermiona.<br>–Co do…– zaczął zaskoczony Ślizgon obracając się do niej na pięcie.– No, no, no, Granger… Jeszcze raz wpadniesz na mnie w tak spektakularny sposób, a uznam że chcesz mnie przelecieć…- posłał jej ponętne spojrzenie, by móc napawać się delikatnym rumieńcem przyozdabiającym jej twarz.  
>–Mogłabym powiedzieć o tobie to samo…– warknęła schylając się do książek, które jedną ręką zaczęła formować na podłodze w wieżę, by drugą lekko rozmasować obolały nos. Chłopak przykucnął i chwycił za egzemplarz „Uroków dla zauroczonych" przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem.<br>–No teraz, to zastanawiam się nad tym poważnie! Księżniczka Gryffindoru zakochana w księciu Slytherinu, cóż za powalająca historia!– ironiczny śmiech Już-Nie-Dziedzica rodu Malfoy'ów rozniósł się echem po pustym korytarzu.  
>–Powalający, a raczej POWALONY, to jesteś TY– wyszarpnęła książkę z jego dłoni, po czym dołożyła ją do stosiku.<br>–Wszyscy Gryfoni mają tak zaawansowaną awersję do mówienia „dziękuję", czy to tylko twoja domena, Wiem-To-Wszystko? Podniosłem twoją książkę, niewdzięcznico, ale ostatecznie chyba nie powinienem oczekiwać, że szlamia etykieta jest tak wysoce rozwinięta, o ile w ogóle istnieje.  
>–Wiesz co? Odwal się– fuknęła na „dowidzenia" już zza muru z książek i wstała. Malfoy wyprostował się chwilę po niej.<br>–Nie ma za co!– rzucił samozwańczy Książę Slytherinu i rozeszli się w swoje strony.  
>–Głupia szlama…– mruknął do siebie, gdy znajdował się już przy drzwiach biblioteki.<br>–Ślizgoński skretyniały książę…– powiedziała dość głośno sama do siebie, gdy zrobiła już pierwszy krok na schodach prowadzących na szóste piętro, choć jej słowa skutecznie zagłuszyła ściana z grubych woluminów.


	3. chateaux Draco

Rozdział nieco wypełniony erotyzmem, choć nie w jakiejś brutalnej postaci, ale mimo wszystko uznaję go za 18+. Odrobinę zabawny. Hermiona stanowczo niekanoniczna i na to odstępstwo będę sobie pozwalać w takich sytuacjach jak ta.

Jeśli ktoś to czyta, to proszę o zamieszczenie choć słowa recenzji, bo mimo, według mnie, świetnych statystyk, mam wrażenie że piszę sama dla siebie.

Tekst niebetowany. Miłej lektury. (:

* * *

><p>ROZDZIAŁ III. Chateaux Draco<p>

_**Delikatna dłoń gładziła jej nagie ciało, zatrzymując się dłużej na zagłębieniu w talii. Tak idealnie dopasowana…  
><strong>__**Delikatna dłoń kreśliła kółka na jej nagim brzuchu, niebezpiecznie schodząc w dół.  
><strong>__**Delikatna dłoń głaskała jej piersi, po chwili dołączyła do niej druga, a pieszczota niewiele miała wspólnego z delikatnością.  
><strong>__**Delikatna dłoń sunęła w dół, gdy druga nadal gładziła pierś.  
><strong>__**Smukłe palce musnęły nieśmiało jej kobiecość.  
><strong>_–_**Hermiono…- usłyszała męski, zmysłowy głos.  
><strong>__**Dłoń na jej piersi podszczypywała sutek.  
><strong>_–_**Hermiono…  
><strong>__**Oh…  
><strong>_–_**Hermiono!- głos nagle zrobił się wyższy, jakby kobiecy. Jakby…**_

–Ginny?- wymruczała zaspana.– Co do cholery robisz w moim erotycznym śnie? Wynoś się, wynoś, w… Ohh…  
>–To ty miewasz erotyczne sny? Hermiono Jean Granger! Obudź się! JAKI MAMY DZIEŃ TYGODNIA?– zaryczała niemalże Weasley'ówna.<br>–Przestań się tak wydzierać, już wstaję…– Hermiona potarła oczy i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.– A co do pytania, to dziś mamy sobotę. Sobotę, dziewiętnasty dzień września…– ziewnęła przeciągle, zakrywając usta wierzchem dłoni.– O Morgano, raport z zebrania Prefektów dla dyrektor McGonagall! Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć, przecież zwykle wszystko robię na bieżąco, cholera, gdzie są moje ubrania…?- zerwała się z łóżka.  
>–Miona?<br>–Nie teraz, Ginny, muszę szybko przepisać na czysto ten cholerny raport i dostarczyć go McGonnagal w ciągu…– zerknęła na wielki ścienny zegar.– Dwudziestu minut! GDZIE SĄ MOJE SPODNIE?– zanurkowała pod łóżko, skąd wyciągnęła białą skarpetkę, która nieco straciła na swoim kolorze. Skrzywiła się i odrzuciła ją w tył.  
>–Miooonaaa…– zaszczebiotała dziwnie Ginny.<br>–Ja naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu, porozmawiamy… Choćby za godzinę.– zerwała się na równe nogi i w dwóch długich susach doskoczyła kufra, w którym zaczęła gorączkowe poszukiwania.– Wychodzimy dziś do Hogsmeade, prawda? Wtedy porozmawiamy! No gdzie są te kretyńskie spodnie…– zajęczała żałośnie.  
>–Dobrze. Inaczej… Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że przespałaś śniadanie, a ponieważ cię nie było, dyrektor McGonagall poprosiła bym przekazała ci, że DRACO MALFOY ubiegł cię w złożeniu RAPORTU. Kazała też życzyć ci miłego dnia.<br>–Malfoy?– zamarła w bezruchu.– Przecież to bez sensu, on ma wstręt do pisania. Jego arystokratyczne rączki nie są zdolne do utrzymania pióra dłużej niż zajęłoby zapisanie czwartej części rolki pergaminu, ten raport był naprawdę długi, a cały Hogwart wie, że wszystkie wypracowania pisze za niego Parkinson…– odwróciła się do Ginny i posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.  
>–Na mnie nie patrz, nie mam pojęcia co działo się na tym zebraniu, nie pomogę ci. Chociaż… Może opowiedziałabyś mi, co takiego wpłynęło na to, że Malfoy pali się do pisania raportów, pomijając oczywiście fakt, że to także należy do jego obowiązków… A może ja powiążę to z twoim snem, z którego tak bardzo nie chciałaś się budzić…– Ruda posłała jej kocie spojrzenie.<br>–Powinnaś wziąć korepetycje z opowiadania dowcipów od swoich braci, Ginn, to było wybitnie niezabawne– starsza z Gryfonek sugestywnie popukała się w czoło.– Ten gad chce mnie ośmieszyć, przecież to jasne… Tak, to nawet logicznie. Wykaże moją rażącą nieudolność w sprawowaniu funkcji Prefekt Naczelnej, a tym samym dostanie pseudo-dowód na wyższość Slytherinu nad Gryffindorem– wyjaśniła bardziej sobie aniżeli Ginny, która z kolei posłała jej spojrzenie wyrażające brak aprobaty dla teorii spiskowej.  
>–Zbyt wiele czasu spędzałaś dotąd z Ronem…– pokręciła głową.– Jeśli między wami nie kwitnie potajemny romans, to ja uważam, że Malfoy po prostu równie serio co ty podchodzi do tej funkcji. I tyle.<br>–Ohh, ty mój głosie rozsądku– Hermiona posłała przyjaciółce całusa.  
>–Zrób coś…– wykonała serię dziwnych gestów wokół własnej głowy, które głównie przypominały mugolskie wyobrażenie odprawiania czarów– … z tym.<br>–Z…– Granger zmarszczyła nos w chwili zastanowienia.– A… Masz na myśli moje włosy. Tak… Do zobaczenia na obiedzie, w takim razie…– powiedziała jakby nieco zmarnowana, na co Ginny uśmiechnęła się tylko i bez słowa opuściła jej komnaty. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Hermiona opróżniła swoją szkolną torbę, a zamiast książek i przyborów szkolnych wrzuciła do niej dwie tubki najcudowniejszego wynalazku czarodziejskiego świata, jakim była „Ulizanna", szczotkę do włosów i czyste ubrania. Po chwili namysłu dorzuciła jeszcze egzemplarz _„Dawnych i w ludzkiej niepamięci pogrążonych zaklęć i uroków"_, jako coś lekkiego do czytania podczas kąpieli.  
>„Łazienka Prefektów to takie cudowne miejsce…"– pomyślała. „Mięciutkie białe ręczniki, cudowne olejki do kąpieli…"– na to zareagowała lekko rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Założyła wczorajsze ciuchy, zarzuciła torbę na ramię, wetknęła różdżkę w tylną kieszeń spodni i dziarskim krokiem udała się na piąte piętro.<p>

Odkręciła kurki z wodą zawierające olejki o zapachu melisy, pomarańczy oraz cynamonu. Zabezpieczyła drzwi zaklęciem, odrzuciła torbę na kamienny blat obok jednej z umywalek, wyjęła z ogromnej szafy ręcznik i położyła go na brzegu basenu (który ludzie, z nieznanych przyczyn, zwykli nazywać po prostu wanną), a pod nim schowała różdżkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Pospiesznie zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i zanurzyła się w kolorowych bąbelkach.

Po przeczytaniu kilkunastu stron o urokach, które wyszły z użytku najzwyczajniej w świecie z powodu braku ich użyteczności, przypomniała sobie, że nadal nie przetestowała jeszcze zaklęcia Trwałej Porcelany, więc odłożyła książkę i zanurkowała w nieco słabiej spienionej już wodzie. Gdy się wynurzyła, jej nozdrzy dobiegł zapach, którego, mogłaby przysiąc, jeszcze kilka sekund temu (to jest przed nurem w kąpieli) nie dało się wyczuć. Wzięła głęboki oddech i westchnęła cicho, pozwalając by subtelne nuty piżma, drewna dryfowego i wetiwery zaczęły otulać jej zmysły. W ostatnim przebłysku jasności myślenia uświadomiła sobie, że to stanowczo męski zapach. Gwałtownie odwróciła się i sięgnęła pod ręcznik, by wyjąć różdżkę…  
>–Tego szukasz?<br>…której tam nie było. Był za to Malfoy. Siedzący w co najmniej nonszalanckiej pozie na brzegu wanny. W czarnych spodniach, grafitowym swetrze od mundurka, z wystającym kołnierzykiem białej koszuli, z niezapiętym ostatnim guzikiem, z poluzowanym, choć nadal schowanym pod swetrem, zielono-srebrnym krawatem. Z jej różdżką w ręku.  
>–Malfoy…– sarknęła wściekle.<br>–Wy, Gryfoni, i wasza porażająca spostrzegawczość…– powiedział mamrocząc lekko i patrząc jej w oczy, by po chwili skierować wzrok na ukryty pod wodą biust Hermiony. Lekki rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach i zanurzyła się w wodzie do połowy szyi.  
>–Czego chcesz?<br>Cisza.  
>–Co tu robisz?<br>I znów.  
>–Jak do cholery tu wszedłeś, Malfoy?!– wykrzyczała, słowa poniosły się echem. Ignorowanie jej pytań stanowczo nie należało do sposobów złagodzenia napięcia atmosfery, o czym Draco zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć (ciekawe skąd?) i uparcie to ignorować.<br>–To nie było zbyt trudne, Granger– zwinnie manewrował różdżką Hermiony między swoimi palcami.– Być może nie jesteś tak genialna, za jaką wszyscy cię uważają… A być może wcale nie chciałaś być tutaj sama…  
>–Co za odrażająca insynuacja…– odsunęła się wgłąb basenu.– Całkowicie zwariowałeś na tej wojnie i zamieniłeś się w gwałciciela, mordercę, seryjnego mordercę, niepotrzebne skreśl? To naprawdę chore, że jesteś tutaj, kiedy ja jestem NAGA… Będziesz się z tego gęsto tłumaczył. Zresztą, wynoś się, natychmiast– żadne słowa nie wydawały się być odpowiednie w sytuacji, gdy zanurzona w kolorowej pianie, bez różdżki, znajdowała się na pastwie Draco Malfoy'a, więc nie zaszkodzi spróbować zwyczajnie go stąd wyprosić…<br>–Moje małe, waleczne lwiątko…– zakpił Ślizgon.– Wróćmy do pytań, chętnie wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Dla komfortu dodamy trochę piany… Pozwolisz?– wskazał różdżką, jego własną, na kurki. Hermiona niepewnie przytaknęła, na co on wykonał nieznaczny ruch nadgarstkiem, który sprawił, że z kranów na nowo pociekła pachnąca woda. Dłuższa chwila ciszy, kolejny ruch nadgarstka, odcięcie dopływu świeżej piany.  
>–Więc?– spytała Hermiona, gdy cisza stała się niezręczna jeszcze bardziej, niż cała ta sytuacja.<br>–Ach, tak… Strasznie tu gorąco– powiedział Draco, po czym ściągnął sweter, rozpiął jeszcze jeden guzik koszuli i bardziej poluzował krawat.  
>–Śledzisz mnie? Chcesz mnie zabić?– próbowała przyspieszyć Hermiona. Jak dla niej to wszystko było zbyt idiotyczne, by móc się tym realnie przejmować, jednak próba zrozumienia motywów nie powinna być niczym zbędnym. W każdym razie: przecież ciągle naśmiewała się z Ginny, która insynuowała połowie Gryfonek z szóstego i siódmego roku, jakoby notorycznie fantazjowały o pewnym blondwłosym dupkowatym arystokracie ze Slytherinu, a tymczasem… Właśnie. Tymczasem wcale nie było tak zmysłowo, jak wyobrażała to sobie Ruda.<br>–Śledzę cię…– przyznał zaskakująco szczerze Dracon– …ale nie po to, by cię zabić. Mam dla ciebie propozycję Granger…– sięgnął krawata, poluzował go na tyle, by móc przesadzić go przez głowę, ściągnął go i rzucił gdzieś w kąt. Hermiona przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.– Już mówiłem, że ostatnimi czasy stałaś się apetycznym kąskiem, prawda?– posłał jej zawadiacki, onieśmielający uśmiech.  
>–Myślałam… Myślałam, że…– zaczęła Hermiona. Jej głos nieco zachrypł.<br>–Za dużo myślisz. Na czym to ja…– jego głos wydawał się dziewczynie pociągający. Zbyt pociągający.– Mam propozycję– kontynuował zaczynając rozpinać kolejne guziki koszuli i ściągając buty.– Nie do odrzucenia, bo mnie z zasady się nie odrzuca…– koszula ruszyła w ślad za krawatem, zaraz za nią skarpetki. Wstał z podłogi i odrzucił ich różdżki na kamienny blat.  
>–Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem– odrobinę za szybko odpowiedziała Gryfonka odsuwając się do przeciwległej krawędzi wanny na tyle, aż boleśnie doświadczyła na swoich plecach wystających kranów.<br>–Nie udawaj głupiej– rozpiął spodnie i chwycił za ich brzegi.  
>–Malfoy, czy ciebie ktoś przeklął? A może dolał ci coś do soku dyniowego? Tak, to wygląda na Amortencję, albo bardzo silny Eliksir Pożądania– zaczynała panikować. Malfoy był z pewnością dobrze zbudowany, niektóre dziewczęta uważały go nawet za zabójczo przystojnego, inne głosiły jego chwałę i przekazywały plotki o jego łóżkowych zdolnościach… Blondyn ściągnął spodnie, które opadły wokół jego kostek. Stop. Stop, stop, stop. Musi coś zrobić, musi się jakoś uratować z tej idiotycznej opresji, musi…<br>„Merlinie, dlaczego dałeś mu tak cudowne w każdym calu ciało…? Dlaczego wodzisz mnie na pokuszenie…? Przecież znasz moją nienaganną reputację, wiesz że Ronald był moim pierwszym chłopakiem, że w zasadzie dzięki niemu pokochałam seks, ale… NA PATRONUSA SAMEGO DUMBLDORE'A!"  
>Jej wewnętrzny monolog przerwał widok spektakularnie prężącego się penisa Malfoya, który bezwstydnie ściągnął obcisłe bokserki. Majtki bezwładnie opadły na spodnie, a on, w sensie chłopak, w sensie mężczyzna z marzeń każdej dorastającej czarownicy, zgrabnie wyplątał się z nich i wszedł do wanny, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie.<br>–To zostanie między nami…– wyszeptał zmysłowo i przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie, po czym złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Już nie miała siły protestować, jakkolwiek irracjonalnie ,,seks z wrogiem" by nie brzmiał, oplotła więc ramionami jego szyję, a nogi wokół bioder.– Mądra dziewczynka…– wymruczał wprost do jej ucha. Zadrżała tak, jak za każdym kolejnym razem, gdy szeptał sprośności tego przedpołudnia i jeszcze chwilę po nim. Może nieco dłużej niż chwilę.

–Wypij– powiedział oschle, podając jej fiolkę z lekko zielonkawym eliksirem. Tak zakończył swój żywot namiętny kochanek.  
>–Co to?– pytanie kontrolne. Przecież znała odpowiedź.<br>–Nasza gwarancja na bezowocność spotkania.  
>Przytaknęła i wzięła od niego buteleczkę, po czym wypiła zawartość, a Malfoy, dopilnowawszy formalności, wyszedł bez pożegnania. Nie żeby Hermionie sprawiło to przykrość. Tak było nawet lepiej.<br>Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze i spróbowała się tak błogo nie uśmiechać, westchnęła głośno z powodu niepowodzenia, sięgnęła po różdżkę i wysuszyła włosy, po czym okiełznała swoją fryzurę dużą ilością „Ulizanny" i utrwaliła zaklęciem z poradnika, który przeglądała, by pomóc bliźniakom.

–Myśleliśmy, że utonęłaś…– Harry kontynuował wywód o tym, jak bardzo wszyscy martwili się jej dwugodzinną kąpielą, przeżuwając jednocześnie kawałek kurczaka.– Jakoś inaczej wyglądasz… To chyba włosy.  
>–Tak, to z pewnością włosy…– Hermiona zarumieniła się delikatnie.– Skończyłeś jeść? Za pół godziny spotykamy się wszyscy przed bramą, a musimy skoczyć jeszcze po płaszcze…– zgrabnie zmieniła temat na wyjście do Hogsmeade.<br>–Właściwie…  
>–To ja pójdę zebrać jeszcze kilka rzeczy i za piętnaście minut spotykamy się w pokoju wspólnym! Ginny?– zagaiła przyjaciółkę i wstała od stołu.<br>–Tak, idę z tobą. Chłopaki pospieszcie się, błagam– ostatni całus złożony na czole Harry'ego i dołączyła do oddalającej się już Hermiony.  
>–Czy Hermiona nie zachowuje się waszym zdaniem jakoś dziwnie…?– spytał Ron, który ostatnio znów zaczął jadać z nimi posiłki.<br>–Wydaje ci się, po prostu ma dobry humor…– odpowiedział pewnym głosem Neville.


	4. Za facetów! Za Granger!

Uprzejmie przypominam o istnieniu przycisku "review". (: Rozdział 18+ ze względu na używki i język, jakim posługują się bohaterowie w dalszej części tekstu.

* * *

><p>ROZDZIAŁ IV. Za facetów! Za Granger!<p>

–Zdrajca krwi– wyszeptał Draco, po czym przekroczył ramy portretu Dextera Fortescue, trzeciego dyrektora Hogwartu, strzegącego wejścia do jego prywatnych komnat Prefekta Naczelnego. Zdjął wierzchnią szatę i niedbale złożył , po czym odrzucił na wielkie łoże przysłonięte ciemnozieloną kotarą. Poluzował krawat, przeczesał dłonią włosy. Podszedł do mahoniowego, bogato zdobionego biurka i wyjął z jego szuflady mugolskie papierosy. Ot, taka słabość w dobie post-wojennej sielanki. Trzymając paczkę w dłoni pochylił się nad blatem, gdzie leżał rozwinięty i częściowo zapisany pergamin.

_1. Gnębić Granger publicznie, by zachować pozory._

_2. Rzucić kilka zawoalowanych w obelgi komplementów._

_3. Odciążyć Szlamę w obowiązkach Prefekta, czekać na dłuższą wizytę w łazience na piątym piętrze. _

_4. DOPILNOWAĆ WYPICIA ELIKSIRU._

_4. Odczekać jakiś czas i umówić spotkanie._

_5. Zabić, gdy okoliczności na to pozwolą._

Plan opatrzony był kilkoma dopiskami w stylu „powtarzać do skutku", „–zrobione", „działa, kontynuować". Wbrew ogólnemu przekonaniu, Draco Malfoy miał wybitnie poukładane życie. Pod każdym względem.  
>–Granger, moja ty słodka i naiwna…– powiedział do siebie i wyciągnął papierosa. Odpalił go rozżarzonym końcem różdżki. Podszedł do jednego z dwóch obitych czarnym pluszem foteli i rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie, po czym wyczarował popielniczkę i odstawił ją na stolik obok. Głęboko zaciągnął się dymem, gdy jego uszu dobiegło pukanie. Właściwie seria skomplikowanych puknięć, których sekwencję ustalił z Zabinim.– Dexterze…– uprzejmie zwrócił się do wewnętrznej strony płótna portretu, którego rezydent otworzył przejście. Po chwili w komnatach Dracona pojawił się Blaise Zabini.<br>–A ty znów poddajesz się wątpliwej przyjemności zażywania mugolskich używek…– stwierdził cierpko gość i teatralnie pomachał ręką przed swoim nosem, jakby rozganiając kłęby dymu.  
>–Parkinson uważa, że wyglądam wtedy seksownie…– odparował Draco uśmiechając się przy tym kpiąco.<br>–Oh, a od kiedy Mopsowa Morda jest wyrocznią w sprawach twojego image'u?– spytał Blaise i podszedł bliżej Dracona, po czym zajął drugi z foteli.  
>–Dokładnie od momentu, w którym stała się samozwańczym prezesem mojego funclub'u.<br>Czarnoskóry roześmiał się perliście, po czym głęboko westchnął.  
>–Czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem?– jego głos nabrał powagi.<br>–Dlaczego miałoby nie pójść? Czy znasz choćby jedną czarownicę, która rozłożyłaby przede mną nogi mniej chętnie niż Pansy? Litości, Blaise, jestem uosobieniem boga seksu…– powiedział strzepując papierosa do kryształowej popielniczki i zaciągnął się nim ponownie.  
>–Przejdźmy do konkretów, Draco– uciął czcze przechwałki.– Honor naszych rodzin leży w twoich rękach, lepiej tego nie spierdol…– słowa Blaise'a zabrzmiały jak groźba– …przyjacielu– dodał po chwili, bardzo powoli. Wstał i podszedł do biurka, na którym blondyn zostawił swoją listę.– Co to?<br>–Moja własna wersja przypominajki.  
>–Sam tworzysz dowody przeciwko sobie… „Zabić"? Oszalałeś? Dobrze wiesz, co masz robić, Draco. Ona nie może zginąć. Przecież w przepowiedni…– nie dokończył, bo młody Malfoy odłożył z gracją papierosa, doskoczył do niego szybko i przyłożył mu do karku różdżkę, boleśnie wbijając jej koniec w skórę. Wolną ręką przytrzymywał go za lewe ramię.<br>–To ty jesteś nierozsądny, Zabini, kwestionując moje metody i decyzje. Mój plan na jej życie sięga dużo dalej, niż ta idiotyczna przepowiednia. Nie marnuj już mojego czasu i wyjdź– wycedził wściekle przez zęby i odprowadził Blaise'a do portretu, nadal celując do niego różdżką.  
>–Tobie naprawdę odbija– rzucił na odchodne.<br>–Wątpię.

oOo

Hermionę okropnie gryzły wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia. Nie należała przecież do tych, dla których przygodni seks w opuszczonej klasie, czy jak w jej przypadku w łazience Prefektów, był chlebem powszednim. W dodatku z powodu podmiotu jej intymnych kontaktów nie mogła podzielić się z nikim swoimi rozterkami. Zresztą nie do końca była pewna, czy jest się czym dzielić. Malfoy jak niespodziewanie zjawił się w łazience, tak nagle zaczął traktować ją jak powietrze, pomijając oczywiście kilka zgryźliwych uwag odnośnie statusu jej krwi. To ciekawe, że nawet po całkowitym unicestwieniu Voldemorta, ba, po opowiedzeniu się po stronie jego przeciwników, można jeszcze zawracać sobie głowę takimi bzdurami.  
>–Miona? Masz chwilę?– w przeciwieństwie do niektórych traktowała bycie prefektem jako służbę, dlatego kiedy nie zajmowała się niczym ważnym, zostawiała przejście do jej komnat, przez portret Nimue, otwarte. Nie wzięła pod uwagę, że Ron może uznać to za sposobność do zawracania jej głowy swoją chorą zazdrością i innymi rozterkami, które szczerze mówiąc aktualnie niewiele ją obchodziły. W przeciwieństwie do Ginny i Harry'ego nie znał hasła, dlatego musiał czekać aż Prefekt Naczelna wyznaczy czas audiencji, jak określał zainteresowany to, co Granger zwykła nazywać po prostu dyżurem. Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad pokreślonego pierwowzoru eseju na Transmutację, dając tym samym znak, że Rudzielec może mówić. Mała pionowa zmarszczka na jej czole była ponagleniem.– Chciałem…<br>–Przeprosić?– zasugerowała, być może zbyt pewnie.  
>–Raczej powiedzieć, że nie masz na co liczyć!– stawianie Rona w takiej sytuacji, to najgłupsze co mogła zrobić. Teoretycznie o tym wiedziała, dlatego jego wybuch i poczerwieniałe lico nie zrobiły na niej zbytniego wrażenia.<br>–Ron?– zaczepił go Harry, zaglądając przez dziurę w portrecie. Zwabiły go wrzaski. Posłał Hermionie pytające spojrzenie, ale ona wywróciła tylko oczami.– Wszystko w porządku? Znów się kłócicie?  
>–Bez obaw Harry, wszystko mam pod kontrolą…– powiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się w promiennie.<br>–Oczywiście! Jak zwykle!– opanowanie Hermiony odebrało Ronowi resztki samokontroli, dlatego postanowił wycofać się i oddać tę walkę walkowerem. Harry upewnił się, że Rudzielec nie zawróci i wszedł do dormitorium przyjaciółki zamykając za sobą portret.  
>–Nie zależy ci na tym, by się z nim pogodzić– ton Złotego Chłopca był co najmniej oskarżycielski.<br>–Oczywiście, że mi zależy Harry…– podkuliła nogi na czerwonej wersji fotela z komnat Malfoy'a i wskazała przyjacielowi miejsce obok. Nie skorzystał. Westchnęła i podrapała się po głowie.– Ron musi do pewnego stopnia mnie znienawidzić, byśmy mogli się znów przyjaźnić… Nie myśl, że to dla mnie łatwe. Ja wiem, że go krzywdzę Harry… Po prostu uznaj to za wyższe dobro, jak ja.  
>–Ufam, że wiesz co robisz– uśmiechnął się delikatnie, by podkreślić szczerość swoich słów i ruszył do wyjścia. Przez otwarte okno wleciał samolocik PSW i wylądował na stoliku przed Hermioną. Rozłożyła go i przeczytała. Harry zatrzymał się zaciekawiony. Nie do końca jeszcze przyzwyczaił się do wszędobylskich pergaminowych latających konstrukcji.<br>–Ginny pyta, czy mam chwilę na babskie plotki– wyjaśniła. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł.  
>Kiedy wiadomość Rudej znikła, Hermiona wstała do biurka, by wyciągnąć magiczny atrament.<br>_Wpadaj jak najszybciej możesz, zrobimy sobie małą ucztę zamiast obiadu– Zgredek z radością dostarczy nam trochę smakołyków. Za dwie godziny mam jeszcze zajęcia. Pasuje?- _odpisała, a gdy zaadresowała wiadomość do Ginny, pergamin błyskawicznie się złożył i wystrzelił jak z procy.  
>„Rzeczywiście prędkość Avady" – pomyślała. Odpowiedź przyszła po chwili.<br>_Zaraz mam Zaklęcia i Historię Magii, a po obiedzie Mugoloznawstwo i Eliksiry. Może babska noc u ciebie? Mam butelkę Ognistej, bliźniacy przemycili mi ją z Hogsmeade. Umowa?  
><em>Uśmiechnęła się do pergaminu.  
><em>Umowa. Punkt dwudziesta trzecia. Mam godzinny obchód po ciszy nocnej. Z Malfoy'em.<em>

_Czasem zazdroszczę Ci tych obchodów. Dupek to niezła partia._

_Powtórzę Harry'emu. Co do Malfoy'a– nienawidzi szlam._

_Ostatnio nie jest tak wściekle wredny. Może się zmienił?/ Kocham Harry'ego, ale to nie znaczy jeszcze, że oślepłam._

_Nazywałam Cię już kiedyś Mistrzem Legilimencji?_

_Nie, dlaczego miałabyś to robić?_

_Bo wydajesz się czytać z Malfoy'a jak z kartki. Opowiem Ci coś, jeszcze się zdziwisz._

_Ha-ha. Czekam z niecierpliwością. Bez odbioru._

–Zgredku!– zawołała Hermiona, a skrzat zjawił się natychmiast z cichym pyknięciem.  
>–Panienka wzywała Zgredka, panienko Hermiono?– skrzat ukłonił się tak głęboko, że niemal dotykał swoim długim nosem posadzki.<br>–Możesz się wyprostować, Zgredku. Mam do ciebie prośbę…  
>–Zgredek zrobi wszystko dla przyjaciół Harry'ego Pottera!– wykrzyknął radośnie, a wielkie oczy wypełniły się łzami szczęścia.<br>–Proszę, tylko nie płacz…– Hermiona upadła przed nim na kolana i zaczęła wycierać ogromne łzy rękawem swetra.  
>–Panienka jest taka miła dla Zgredka…– teraz skrzat zaniósł się już szlochem. Hermiona, wbrew swoim przekonaniom, zrobiła więc jedyną rzecz, która mogła wyprowadzić go z tego stanu, czyli wydała bezpośrednie polecenie:<br>–Skrzacie, dziś wieczorem, dokładnie o dwudziestej trzeciej, będę miała gościa w swoich komnatach. Przygotuj nam coś smacznego do przegryzienia i przestań już płakać. Możesz odejść.  
>–Tak jest, panienko Hermiono, Zgredek nie zawiedzie!– powiedział już lekko rozpogodzony i zniknął z tym samym cichym pyknięciem, które towarzyszyło jego pojawieniu się.<br>–Jednak głupiutkie te skrzaty…– powiedziała przypominając sobie W.E.S.Z., ciągle jeszcze miała gdzieś te obrzydliwe czapeczki.

oOo

–Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy!– zaskrzeczała Pansy, gdy chłopak wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Ostatnimi czasy wykorzystywał to pomieszczenie jedynie jako korytarz prowadzący do jego dormitorium, gdzie spędzał większość czasu. Pansy miała błogość wymalowaną na twarzy, gdy uwiesiła się Malfoy'owego ramienia. Draco odepchnął ją, na co większość obecnych zareagowała subtelnym parsknięciem rozbawienia.  
>–Spieprzaj, Parkinson… – strzepnął z barku niewidzialny pyłek.<br>–No wiesz, Dracusiu… Jesteś ostatnio taki niemiły…– podeszła do niego nieco bliżej. Właściwie zbyt blisko. Jej ręka powędrowała na klatkę blondyna, po której zaczęła wodzić wskazującym palcem– Czy coś się stało? Możemy odwiedzić twoje komnaty, a poprawię ci humor…– uwodzicielsko przygryzła wargę patrząc mu w oczy.  
>–Jesteś obrzydliwą puszczalską szmatą. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć cię w moim łóżku?– gwałtownie złapał ją za nadgarstek, który ścisnął może odrobinę zbyt mocno. Dziewczyna syknęła, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Draconowi zdawało się, że przez chwilę dostrzegł w jej oczach przerażenie. Ponownie przybrała maskę nieposkromionej uwodzicielki.<br>–I nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy, dlaczego wszyscy chcą mnie mieć?  
>–Bo jesteś łatwa!– rzucił Blaise, który właśnie przeszedł przez portret. Pansy fuknęła oburzona.<br>–Wy i wasz dwuosobowy elitarny klubik…– zmierzyła obu chłopaków spojrzeniem, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Bazyliszek, po czym wyszarpnęła rękę z uścisku Dracona, a on na ten gest przybrał swoją twarz w drwiący uśmieszek numer pięć, pozwalając sobie na nieznaczne drgnięcie lewego kącika ust i uniesienie prawej brwi.  
>–Blaise…<br>–Draco…  
>–Dwudziesta trzecia w moich komnatach. Mam gdzieś dwie butelki Ognistej– na te słowa niektórzy poruszyli się nerwowo. Nikt nie wiedział, jak Draco Malfoy przemycał te wszystkie butelki niezauważony.<br>–Jeśli zobowiązujesz się nie udusić mnie dymem i nie grozić mi różdżką…– zaczął czarnoskóry.  
>–Nie bądź żałosny jak Parkinson, to była niewinna zabawa.<br>–Gdyby tak nie było, już byś nie żył– Zabini obnażył rząd białych zębów w uśmiechu.

–Spóźniłeś się– rzuciła Hermiona dosyć obojętnym tonem, gdy tylko Draco dołączył do niej, czekającej przy klasie Mugoloznawstwa.  
>–Dwie minuty. Tęskniłaś, Granger?– spytał nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.<br>–Chyba śnisz…– na te słowa Malfoy uwięził ją między swoimi ramionami, opierając się dłońmi o ścianę. Gdyby nie znacznie rozszerzone ze strachu źrenice Gryfonki, uznałby że to na nią nie podziałało. Nachylił się i musnął ustami płatek jej ucha.  
>–Żebyś wiedziała…– wymruczał i odsunął się od niej równie gwałtownie co zbliżył, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ruszył na obchód. To zachowanie nieco wytrąciło Hermionę z równowagi, ale przecież to nie jest ich pierwszy nocny dyżur, nie pozwoli grać sobie na nerwach. Wzięła więc głęboki oddech, policzyła do pięciu i szybo ruszyła za Ślizgonem, by wkrótce zrównać z nim krok.<p>

oOo

–I tak to właśnie było, Ginny…– starsza z Gryfonek gniewnie uniosła w górę kryształ wypełniony w jednej czwartej bursztynowym płynem.– Najpierw mnie napada w łazience, napastuje nagością swojego boskiego ciała, uprawiamy seks, chciałabym podrkr… podrkr…– Hermiona miała już problemy z prawidłową artykulacją. Na szczęście Weasley'ówna znajdowała się w podobnym stanie.– Chciałabym nadmienić– wybrnęła w końcu– że wszystko dzieje się z JEGO inicjatywy, Ginn… A teraz udaje, że nic się nie stało… Prócz tego incydentu na dzisiejszym dyżżżurze…  
>–Wiesz, Herm…– Ruda skrzywiła się na idiotyczne brzmienie tego zdrobnienia, lecz kontynuowała.– Facssseci chyba juższ tak mają, że nie wiedzą czego chcą... Na przykładd taki Harry… To naprawdę kochany chłłłopak… Naprawdę. Uwierz mi…– Ginny zaczęła dość nierytmicznie kiwać głową, by wzmocnić swojego słowa. Hermiona zdublowała zachowanie w geście zrozumienia.– Czasem kiedy udaje się nam wypędzić innych chłopaków z do-ormitorrrrium… Wtedy jakieś niewinne pieszczoty, prawda, ale kiedy zaczynamy się rozkręcać, toooo on zarazss rezygnuje iii zostawia mnie taką… Mokrą– powiedzieć, że Ginerwra Weasly przybrała gniewny wyraz twarzy byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Hermiona uniosła szklankę w toaście, w którą Ginny z ledwością trafiła.<br>–Za facetów… By Merlin się nad nimi zlitował i dał im więcej zdecydowania…  
>–Za facetów…– zawtórowała jej Ruda i obie wychyliły Ognistą do dna.<br>–Whiskey się skończszczyło…  
>–Cśśś... Nie przejmuj się… Wyślemy bliźniakom Kurewsko Szybką Wiadomość…<p>

W tym samym czasie Draco i Blaise wykazywali się dużo większą odpornością na alkohol. Właściwie na stan upojenia wskazywały jedynie ich zamglone spojrzenia i delikatny rumieniec na policzkach młodego Malfoy'a.  
>–…i tak właśnie zrobiłem, Zabini. Przyznaj, że jestem geniuszem…– blondyn zaczął wymachiwać dłonią, w której trzymał papierosa, by wymusić na przyjacielu szybszą odpowiedź.– No, dalej…<br>–Geniuszem? Mówisz mi, że władowałeś jej się do łazienki, gdy brała kąpiel, przypominam że dziewczęta biorą kąpiel nagie… A więc zastałeś ją nagą w łazience, wskoczyłeś do wanny, skalałeś prawdopodobnie najniewinniejszą cipkę w Hogwarcie zawartością tego, co Ten Twój ma w sobie – tutaj wymownie wskazał szklanką na krocze Dracona.– A teraz trzymasz to w tajemnicy? Jesteś idiotą.  
>–Spodziewałem się takiej reakcji– w geście żalu wychylił zawartość szklanki, by po chwili otworzyć drugą butelkę Ognistej i napełnić kryształ powrotem.– A… Wcale nie była taka niewinna.<br>–Sugerujesz, że Wiewiór…– Blaise z niedowierzania otworzył szerzej oczy.– Pierdolisz– skwitował, ale Draco przytaknął z miną znawcy tematu, po czym mocno zaciągnął się papierosem i wydmuchał dym prosto w twarz Zabiniego.– Mówiłem, żebyś przestał to robić!  
>–Uspokój się, panieneczko. To za zwątpienie w magiczne zdolności moich lędźwi.<br>–Propos twoich lędźwi i ich zdolności… Wiesz, że Parkinson opowiada wszystkim laskom ze Slytherinu, jaki jesteś cudowny w łóżku?  
>–Gdyby nie jej twarz mopsa, powiedziałbym: „niech gada, tym lepiej dla mnie", ale w takiej sytuacji powiem jedynie: „i kto uwierzy, że z nią spałem?". Spójrzmy na to realnie, Blaise, pół Slytherinu widziało dziś jak ją spławiam…<br>–Niby racja. Wznieśmy więc toast…  
>–Za Parkinson?– zdziwił się Draco.<br>–Zidiociałeś od tej Ognistej?– niemal oburzył się jego kompan.– Za niemal nieskalaną cipkę Granger! By została tylko twoją…– powiedział już nieco mniej wyraźnie niż dotąd i przechylił szklankę opróżniając ją z zawartości.  
>–To najgłupszy toast, jaki w życiu słyszałem, ale za cipkę Granger!<p> 


	5. Prezent

R. : Z radością wyczekuję dnia, w którym się do mnie odezwiesz, bo nie mogę się doczekać mojej pierwszej bety. Tymczasem wyjaśniam pochopność rżnięcia Hermiony i Draco. Tzn. nie wyjaśniam, ale uwzględniam w fabule, że nie było to rozsądne posunięcie. Dalej będzie tylko gorzej, a właściwie lepiej.

Wszystkich aktywnych czytaczy zapraszam do komentowania. Dopiero zaczynam, a już dopadło mnie poczucie, że równie dobrze mogłam zostawić sobie te mierne wypociny na dysku i nigdzie nie publikować. Jeśli podoba Ci się opowiadanie- napisz choć słowo pochwały, czy krytyki. Ta druga jest dla mnie szczególnie ważna, bo pozwala się rozwijać. Nie mam tu na myśli, oczywiście, typowo hejterskiego spamu. ;)

Rozdział niebetowany, aczkolwiek przeczytany kilka razy. Jeśli jednak przeoczyłam jakieś błędy, to przepraszam, a mimo wszystko życzę miłej lektury. (:

* * *

><p>ROZDZIAŁ V. Prezent<p>

Październik i listopad minęły uczniom Hogwartu jako wybitnie nudne. Szkolna rutyna przerywana sobotnimi wyjściami do Hogsmeade i meczami Quidditcha zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, między innymi z powodu stopniowo wydłużających się wieczorów. Tego dnia młodzież masowo wyszła z zamku i kierowała się na boisko, by obejrzeć rozgrywkę między Gryffindor'em a Hufflepuff'em.  
>–Heeermioooonoo…– zaszczebiotała Ginny ubrana w szaty do gry i z Błyskawicą (prezent od Harry'ego) w ręku, przechodząc przez dziurę w portrecie. Zatrzymała się zdziwiona, gdy dostrzegła koleżankę w samej bieliźnie.– Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa?<br>–Będę musiała zastanowić się nad zmianą tego cholernego hasła…– wymamrotała cicho w odpowiedzi.– Przecież mogłaś być Harrym albo… A nie, Ronem nie– powiedziała już nieco głośniej i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, po czym klapnęła na łóżko, by założyć rajstopy, a na nie podkolanówki od mundurku. Była niedziela, ale odznaka Prefekt Naczelnej nie pasowała do jej codziennych ubrań.  
>–Mogłabyś zamknąć na chwilę przejście?– spytała nieśmiało Weasleyówna. Hermiona niepewnie uniosła różdżkę i machnęła nią na obraz. Ruda wzięła głęboki oddech i podeszła do jednego z foteli. Usiadła ostrożnie, zachowując dość sztywną pozę.<br>–Ginny, czy coś się stało?– Hermiona kończyła zapinać białą koszulę.  
>–Nie. Tak jakby… Bo wiesz… Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio schlałyśmy się u ciebie do tego stopnia, że po bełkotliwych rozmowach na podłodze usnęłyśmy okupując dywan?– tu zerknęła na miękki i bordowy element wystroju dormitorium.<br>–To nie było wcale tak „ostatnio"… Do czego zmierzasz?– głos Hermiony zyskał na twardości. Miała pewne podejrzenia co do tematu tej rozmowy.  
>–Przyjaźnimy się, tak?<br>–Ginny, oczywiście że się przyjaźnimy, wyduś to z siebie…  
>–Ja wiem, że jestem przewodniczącą kółka adoracji Draco Malfoy'a w Gryffindorze, wiem że wszystkim wmawiam skrytą miłość do niego, wiem…– uniosła groźnie palec, gdy Hermiona otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć.– Nie przerywaj. Wiem, że Draco Malfoy to prawdopodobnie najgorętszy chłopak w Slytherinie… Ale wiem też, jaki z niego dupek. I nie „dupek" w sensie, w jakim mogę mówić tak do Freda czy Goerge'a, tylko „dupek" w sensie bezlitosnego, chorego z nadmiaru władzy i pieniędzy arystokraty. I ty też to wiesz. Na własnej skórze przekonałaś się, jak okrutny potrafi być, więc jakim cudem…?– reszta ugrzęzła Ginny w gardle. Tę przerwę wykorzystała Hermiona. Targały nią te same wątpliwości co przyjaciółką, satysfakcjonująca dla nich obu odpowiedź na niewypowiedziane pytania nie przychodziła jej łatwo, a ta najbardziej oczywista była wręcz żałosną…<br>–Jak mogłam dać się tak zmanipulować? Zapomnieć o latach upokorzeń? Pozwolić zerżnąć? Nie wiem– w tych dwóch słowach zamykało się wytłumaczenie dla wszystkiego, co starała się uznawać za chwilę słabości, młodzieńczy wybryk, konieczność odreagowania stresów po ciągłych kłótniach z Ronem. Na (nie)szczęście Malfoy gnębił ją nawet podwójnie częściej i jakieś sto razy mocniej, zarówno na ich rutynowych obchodach zamku, jak i publicznie, więc śmiało mogła sobie pozwolić na udawanie, że do niczego nie doszło, choć prześladowała ją obawa, że w którejś z kłótni on wspomni o ich małym „sam na sam" w łazience na piątym piętrze. A tego po prostu by nie przeżyła. Owszem, powiedziała o tym Ginny, bo dochowanie tajemnicy przed całym światem wydawało się wręcz niewykonalne, głównie z racji na rozmiar „grzeszku", który zdawał się być karmą dla jej poczucia winy.– Po prostu nie wiem, co sobie myślałam– zakładając spódnicę zaczęła kontynuować przerwany proces ubierania się. Jej sylwetka zgarbiła się, a ruchy nabrały ostrości.– Naprawdę nie wiem… –w jej brązowych oczach zalśniło coś, czego Ruda nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.– Ale gdybym miała możliwość to powtórzyć…  
>–Zrobiłabyś to– stwierdziła i jednocześnie dokończyła za nią Ginny.<br>–Na dosyć długą chwilę pomógł mi zapomnieć o… Wszystkim. No wiesz, jestem teraz Prefekt Naczelną, cała ta sprawa z Ronem, moi rodzice… Przeżyłam wojnę, a oni nawet nie zapytali, jak się czuję, wciąż tylko kłótnie, tłuczone szkło… Nie chce mi się o tym nawet myśleć.  
>–Nie jesteś małym dzieckiem, wiesz że to się źle skończy, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw. Chłopcy tego nie zaakceptują. Cały Gryffindor… Będzie przeciwko tobie. Więc… Jeśli będziesz miała możliwość to rzeczywiście powtórzyć, to na Merlina, Hermiono, nie rób tego!<br>–Łatwo ci mówić… Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie dotykał…– głos jej zmiękł na wspomnienie Malfoy'owych pieszczot.  
>–Nie sądzisz chyba, że z jego strony to miłość? Nie bądź naiwna!– młodsza z Gryfonek podniosła nieco głos oburzona.<br>–Oh, oczywiście że nie!– Hermiona gniewnie zacisnęła krawat na swojej szyi i przeciągnęła sweter przez głowę. Na piersi przypięła odznakę Prefekt Naczelnej.  
>–Więc jeśli po prostu potrzebujesz seksu, co nie jest dla mnie niczym dziwnym, bo sama usycham w ramionach Harry'ego, który nie potrafi się do tego zabrać… Nie o mnie teraz, stop. W każdym razie jestem pewna, że znalazłby się co najmniej tuzin miłych i przystojnych facetów, którzy chętnie zaspokoiliby twoje wszelakie rządze i najśmielsze fantazje, gdybyś tylko się nimi zainteresowała…<br>–Może w tym problem– powiedziała podchodząc do okna.  
>–W fantazjach? Wskaż mi choć jedną Gryfonkę, która po moich natarczywych insynuacjach nie poświęciła Malfoy'owi przynajmniej jednej myśli o zabarwieniu erotycznym… Jakoś żadna jeszcze z nim nie spała. Prócz ciebie– Ruda była mocno zdenerwowana całą tą rozmową, która najwyraźniej do niczego nie prowadziła.<br>–Nie w fantazjach, Ginn, tylko w tym że wszyscy oczekują jakichś skomplikowanych tańców godowych, odczytywania ukrytych znaczeń ich słów, gestów, dopowiadania sobie niewypowiedzianego… A on po prostu przyszedł i wziął wszystko, co miałam do zaoferowania, jakby od zawsze należało do niego– wpatrywała się w dal lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.– Ale masz rację…– odwróciła się do niej i posłała słaby uśmiech.– Cokolwiek mną kieruje, on nadal jest sobą. Ta sytuacja nigdy nie powinna była mieć miejsca. Tym bardziej nie może się powtórzyć– powiedziała pewnym siebie głosem, który na nowo wzbudził w Ginny zaufanie do jej zdroworozsądkowych osądów.– Spóźnimy się na mecz– dodała zmieniając temat.– Załóż płaszcz i za dziesięć minut spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym, w szatni rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie ogrzewające.  
>–Jasne…– mruknęła Ruda i skierowała się do wyjścia. Posłała Hermionie ostatnie spojrzenie, ale tamta pochyliła się już wiążąc wysokie czarne buty, więc nie dostrzegła jej wzroku przepełnionego troską. Samolocik PSW zaczął walić wściekle w okno. Chyba trochę przesadziła z tymi zaklęciami utrwalającymi… Ginny uznając, że korespondencja Hermiony to mimo wszystko nie jej sprawa poszła, zgodnie z zaleceniem, po płaszcz. Hermiona otworzyła okno dokładnie w momencie, gdy zamknęło się przejście. Samolot wylądował i tradycyjnie rozłożył się na jej biurku.<p>

_Kąpiel po kolacji– D.– _brzmiała wiadomość. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nos i zamknęła oczy w chwili namysłu.  
>–Zapomnij, gnojku. Może raz ci uległam, w dodatku bez wyraźnego powodu.. –powiedziała, a resztę obraźliwych uwag na temat Dracona przeniosła głęboko w otchłanie swojego umysłu. Wyciągnęła kałamarz z magicznym atramentem, zmoczyła pióro i napisała: <em>Nie ma mowy. <em>Założyła płaszcz i ciasno owinęła szyję szalikiem w barwach domu, po czym wyszła z dormitorium.

oOo

–Cholera jasna, Zabini, powiedz mi dlaczego ona ma jeszcze czelność się sprzeciwiać?– wycedził wściekle Dracon odczytawszy odpowiedź Hermiony.  
>–Bo robisz to źle, kretynie…– ta wypowiedź zasłużyła na mordercze spojrzenie blondyna.– Szlama czy też nie, to dziewczyna, Dracusiu– wymawiając to śmieszne zdrobnienie starał się naśladować nosowy głos Pansy.<br>–Im bardziej olewam Parkinson, tym intensywniej na mnie leci, więc to chyba zły przykład…  
>–Oczywiście, że to IDEALNY przykład.<br>Draco przewrócił oczami. Nie chciał się sprzeczać.  
>– Parkinson na ciebie leci, bo imponują jej twoje pieniądze, wpływy i właśnie fakt, że jej nie chcesz. Spraw, by Granger cię zechciała…– zasugerował Blaise z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach.<br>–Wnoszę, że wiesz jak mam to zrobić… Choć nadal nie wiem, jak to że ją ignoruję jeszcze nie skłoniło jej do zasypywania mnie listami z błaganiem o spotkanie. W każdym razie… Kontynuuj.  
>Zabini wygodnie rozłożył się w fotelu i sięgnął po paczkę papierosów Dracona, co skupiło na nim zaciekawiony wzrok właściciela.<br>–Przez przesiadywanie w twoich komnatach…– odpalił i zaciągnął się, po czym powoli wydmuchał dym– …zacząłem palić to świństwo z niejaką przyjemnością. Na czym to ja…  
>–Sposób na Granger…– przypomniał Draco.<br>–A, tak. Czym ona się interesuje, powiedz.  
>–A bo ja wiem? Książkami. Nauką. Mną– ostatnie dodał z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem.<br>–Tobą?  
>–Byłem w niej, przecież nie mogę pozostawać jej obojętny, tak?– pewność siebie, z jaką Draco wypowiedział te słowa przyprawiły Zabiniego o atak śmiechu, który doprowadził go do łez.<br>–W pewnym sensie tak, ale robisz wszystko, by uznała cię za kogoś, kto ją wykorzystał i porzucił– udało się Blaise'owi powiedzieć, gdy tylko przestał chichotać.– Złe traktowanie działa tylko na Pansy. Dla Granger musisz być… Dobry.  
>–SŁUCHAM?<br>–Tak, tak, słuchaj dalej… Ta słodka kotka…  
>–Lecisz na nią?– przerwał mu Malfoy i wyszczerzył się.<br>–Jeśli pytasz, czy włożyłbym po tobie… To nie– odparował zaczepkę.– Ta słodka kotka potrzebuje by ktoś ją podrapał za uszkiem, stale grzał żarem swych uczuć, a w dodatku ciągle o nią zabiegał, by czuła się zdobywana każdego dnia.  
>–Zdobywać, to ja mogę Astorię Greengrass…<br>–No, no! Pamiętaj o planie… Jeśli rozniesie się, że sypiasz z kimś innym…  
>–Przecież stale to robię– zauważył Draco.<br>–Więc jeśli rozniesie się, że sypiasz z kimś nowym… Mam nadzieję, że wiesz z czym to się wiąże. Granger się dowie i nici z planu, pięknisiu. Malfoy?  
>–Tak, cukiereczku?– zadrwił blondyn. Zabini skrzywił się nieznacznie.<br>–Jak właściwie brzmi przepowiednia?  
>–Tatuś cię nie poinformował? Nie do wiary… W każdym razie, cytuję: szesnasty dzień sierpnia, rok po ostatniej bitwie, w której zło zostanie pokonane, będzie dniem poczęcia potomka tych, którzy nigdy nie mieli się zjednać. Zmieszana krew da nowy początek staremu rodowi, nowy początek światu w którym się urodzi. Sprawiedliwe, mądre rządy jako domena dziedzica rodziców z dwóch Domów Założycieli. Koniec cytatu. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak twój ojciec może włazić w dupę mojemu, by choćby uszczknąć blasku chwały i to z powodu głupiej przepowiedni, która w dodatku nie jest zbyt jasna… Bo niby skąd wiadomo, że chodzi o mnie i Granger?<br>–Po pierwsze: zejdź z mojego ojca, on przyniósł przepowiednię, twój staruszek za to zapłaci. W przyszłości. Nie wiem jak, bo od kiedy uznałeś za stosowne wynieść się z domu, ta umowa rzeczywiście wygląda na idiotyczną…  
>–To był konieczny zabieg. Lucjusz psuł mi image swoim żałosnym przerażeniem po upadku Voldemorta. Tylko cudem uniknął Azkabanu, pozostanie w domu oznaczałoby, że go wspieram.<br>–Jesteś takim… Ślizgonem. Aż łezka kręci się w oku. Co z zapłatą?  
>–Jeśli Lucjusz się nie wycofał, to umowa obowiązuje. Nie moja sprawa.<br>–Tak, to w twoim stylu, umyć rączki… Naprawdę chcesz dać wkręcić się w dziecko? W dodatku z Granger? Ta przepowiednia…  
>–Jest idiotyczna, ale nie mogę zmarnować ewentualnej szansy. Zresztą, jeśli to rzeczywiście moja przyszłość… Nie muszę się wcale starać być dla niej miły, nie? To powinno zaskoczyć samo.<br>–Mam tylko nadzieję, że Potter i ten śmieszny Wiewiór Weasley nie znajdą cię kiedy już ją zabijesz, bo obawiam się, że zapłacisz za każdą sekundę ich żałoby.  
>–Dam sobie radę. Przecież nazywam się Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy.<p>

oOo

Uczniowie stłoczeni na trybunach wykrzykiwali żywo hasła dopingujące swoje domy, tylko Hermiona wydawała się być jakaś… Smutna. Lub znudzona. Ewentualnie lekko wkurzona. W zasadzie, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że wcale nie jest fanką Quidditch'a, a takie zbiorowiska rozwrzeszczanych i rozentuzjazmowanych ludzi obserwujących innych, już nie tak rozwrzeszczanych, latających na miotłach i rzucających do siebie jednymi piłkami, unikających drugich, a w końcu szukających tej jednej jedynej, której złapanie rujnowało nawet najlepsze posunięcia taktyczne drużyny przeciwnej budziły w niej politowanie, to wcale nie było się czemu dziwić… Tak, według Hermiony Granger Quidditch był zbrodnią przeciwko logice i strategicznemu myśleniu. W dodatku zaczynało padać. Marznąca na jej twarzy mżawka naprawdę nie była szczytem marzeń panny Prefekt Naczelnej.  
>–Hej, Miona! Rozchmurz się!– powiedział do niej Neville stojący obok, próbując przekrzyczeć skandujący tłum. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, ale najszczerzej jak potrafiła.– Niedługo koniec, spójrz! Harry zauważył Znicz!– chłopak wskazał palcem Pottera, który wykonał nagły zwrot i pomknął za uciekającą skrzydlatą kulką.<br>–PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA, NA BOISKU POJAWIŁ SIĘ ZŁOTY ZNICZ! ZWRÓĆCIE UWAGĘ, JAK PIĘKNIE POŁYSKUJE MIMO BRAKU SŁOŃCA… POTTER GO ZAUWAŻYŁ I RUSZYŁ W POŚCIG, ZA NIM SUMMERBY… CZY PUCHONI ZMODYFIKOWALI KRÓJ SWOICH SZAT? PRZY TAK ZAWROTNYM TEMPIE LOTU SUMMERBY WYGLĄDA ODROBINĘ JAK CHRAPAK KRĘTOROGI… – po boisku poniósł się wzmocniony magicznie głos Luny Lovegood. Tłum po raz setny ryknął śmiechem.  
>–Merlinie, jak ona może coś takiego wygadywać…– powiedziała Hermiona.<br>–Co mówiłaś? Nie słyszę!– krzyknął Neville.  
>–Mówiłam, że nie wiem jak Luna mogła dotąd nie komentować! Jest świetna!– odwrzeszczała pochylając się w stronę rozmówcy. Następnym razem ugryź się w język. Zanotować.<br>–ZWRÓCCIE UWAGĘ NA CHMURY, CHYBA ZANOSI SIĘ NA ŚNIEG… HARRY ZŁAPAŁ ZNICZ, KONIEC MECZU. TERAZ MACIE CZAS NA DOWIEDZENIE SIĘ, CZYM SĄ CHRAPAKI. MIŁEGO DNIA!– powiedziała jeszcze Luna. Tym razem nikt się nie śmiał, a przynajmniej nie z jej komentarzy. Kibicie Gryffindoru wiwatowali na cześć Złotego Chłopca, którego drużyna wyniosła na rękach do szatni, a sam bohater dnia machał radośnie do tłumów na trybunach, zanim stracił ich z oczu.

–Jesteś wielki!– Ginny rzuciła mu się na szyję, gdy tylko został postawiony na ziemię.  
>–Daj spokój, Ginn, taka moja rola…– odparł Harry. Po tylu latach nadal był nieśmiały. To w sumie zadziwiające, że nie przyzwyczaił się do niekończących się gratulacji i sensacji wokół jego osoby.<br>–Stary, to było niesamowite, jak zawsze!– Ron zbił z nim głośną piątkę i wyszczerzył wszystkie zęby w radosnym uśmiechu.– Musimy to jakoś uczcić!  
>–A jak!– wtrącili razem bliźniacy.<br>–Zrobimy sobie z Fredem małą wycieczkę do Hogsmeade dziś wieczorem i przytargamy trochę kremowego! Ktoś na ochotnika z nami?– rzucił George. Kilka rąk w górze i radosnych okrzyków później Gryfoni opuścili szatnię i udali się do zamku, gdzie zgodnie ustalili kolejność dawkowania przyjemności: ciepła kąpiel i gorąca korzenna herbata, kolacja. Z mniej przyjemnych: odrabianie lekcji na poniedziałkowe zajęcia. Prefekt Naczelna miała do odbębnienia jeszcze obchód, a później znów sama radość- impreza w pokoju wspólnym.

oOo

„Okropnie mnie wkurzasz, Dracusiu…"– pomyślał Zabini. „Dlatego w niewinny sposób zabawię się twoim kosztem… Co powiesz na wściekłą Gryfonkę, której zagrasz na emocjach?"  
>–Hej, ty!– rzucił Zabini do pierwszoroczniaka z Gryffindoru, który dziwnym trafem znalazł się o tak późnej porze na korytarzu. Przynajmniej nie musiał krążyć jak kretyn po zamku w poszukiwaniu kuriera– Mały, chodź tu!<br>Charlie Young zesztywniał przerażony.  
>–Ogłuchłeś? Albo tu podejdziesz, albo…– Blaise zawahał się. Czego może bać się jedenastolatek?– Albo porozmawiam sobie z Prefektem Gryffindoru o nocnych wycieczkach małych lwiątek…– dokończył czarnoskóry i uśmiechnął się do chłopca szeroko. Trzeba przyznać, że nie był to najbardziej przyjazny uśmiech świata. Charlie niepewnie zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku i znów się zatrzymał. Dobrze i tyle.– Wiesz kim jestem?<br>–T-tak, panie Za-abini…– głos chłopca drżał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać.  
>–Tylko nie rycz…– wyciągnął spod szaty małą doniczkę z drzewkiem, pokonał resztę dzielącej ich odległości i wręczył roślinkę Gryfonowi.– Teraz zapomnisz jak się nazywam, zapomnisz jak wyglądam. Jeśli ktoś zapyta, powiedz że dał ci to wysoki blondyn. Jasne?<br>Chłopiec skinął głową.  
>–Przekaż to Hermionie Granger. A teraz zmykaj, zanim zaprowadzę cię do profesora Snape'a!– na te słowa Charlie puścił się biegiem w kierunku schodów.<p>

oOo

Impreza w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów rozkręciła się w najlepsze. Muzyka, śpiew i tańce, a przy tym przelewające się galony Kremowego Piwa i gdzieniegdzie, w kątach, pojedyncze jednostki chowające Ognistą przed ewentualnymi sępami. Nieoczekiwanie przejście przez portret Grubej Damy otworzyło się, a do środka wszedł Charlie. Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, odstawiając wcześniej butelkę pod stół. Delikatny rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, dlaczego jako Prefekt Naczelna zgodziła się na łamanie regulaminu szkoły na co najmniej miliard sposobów… Odchrząknęła znacząco mijając całującą się parę i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę chłopca przyglądającego się z zaciekawieniem podchmielonemu towarzystwu.  
>–Charlesie Young, co robiłeś na korytarzu o tak późnej porze?– zasłoniła mu widok swoim ciałem, a po chwili pociągnęła za rękaw do jego dormitorium.– Odejmuję… Oh… Widzisz do czego doprowadziłeś? Odejmuję pięć punktów Gryffindorowi za twoją eskapadę!– powiedziała groźnie, gdy byli już na schodach.<br>–Pani Hermiono…– chłopiec zatrzymał się i zacisnął dłonie na doniczce.  
>–Wystarczy Hermiono, Charlie… Co tu masz?– dopiero zwróciła uwagę na roślinę, którą niósł.<br>–To dla pani… To znaczy, to dla ciebie.  
>Podał jej doniczkę. Hermiona rozpromieniła się momentalnie i pogłaskała młodego Gryfona po głowie.<br>–Dziękuję, nie trzeba było…– nieco zawstydziła się swoim wybuchem. To bardzo rzadka roślina, w dodatku zminiaturyzowana. Znasz już zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające?– przyjmując prezent była co najmniej zdziwiona.  
>–To nie ode mnie i nie, nie znam…<br>–A od kogo?– w pewnym sensie ją to uspokoiło. Zarówno fakt, że nie odebrała punktów własnemu domowi, bo chłopiec przemycał prezent dla niej, jak i dlatego, że prawdopodobnie nawet nie do końca zrozumiał o co jej chodziło z pytaniem o zaklęcie. Przecież mali chłopcy nie powinni eksperymentować z magią bez nadzoru dorosłych. Ani małe dziewczynki. Szybko przeniosła tę myśl gdzieś w głąb umysłu, by nie wyjść na hipokrytkę.  
>–W sumie nie wiem…– wybąkał chłopiec czerwieniąc się i patrząc na swoje buty.<br>–Może pamiętasz, jak wyglądał?– przesyłki od nieznajomych? Będzie musiała to zbadać.  
>–Mhm… Taki blondyn, wysoki.<br>„Smokowiec właściwy… Wysoki blondyn…"– zastanawiała się Hermiona.  
>–Idź już spać Charlie– odprawiła chłopca. Usiadła na jednym ze stopni, by przemyśleć tę dziwną sytuację, ale jej umysł przyćmiony Kremowym Piwem niewiele zdołał wydedukować. Potrzebowała pomocy, dlatego dyskretnie prześlizgnęła się między bawiącymi się ludźmi do swojego dormitorium. Nimue fuknęła w złości, gdy Hermiona podając hasło obudziła ją ze snu. Do dziś nie wiedziała, jak to możliwe, że postacie na portretach potrzebowały regeneracji sił. W dodatku w tak charakterystyczny dla ludzi sposób.<p>

Gdy tylko znalazła się we własnych komnatach, odstawiła doniczkę na biurko i podeszła do ogromnej biblioteczki z ciemnego drewna. Stając na palcach ściągnęła z najwyższej półki książkę, którą kupiła jakiś czas temu w antykwariacie na Pokątnej, ale do dziś nie sprawiła jej nowej okładki, stąd egzemplarz nieco się rozpadał. _„Warzyciel czy dendrolog? Adalbert Hook- prace zebrane" _głosił tytuł, otworzyła spis treści i odnalazła referat _„Dracena Smocza. Endemit Madery i Wysp Kanaryjskich jako składnik eliksirów". Dracena smocza, z łac. Dracaena Draco…– _Hermiona przeczytała początek pierwszego zdania. _Dracaena Draco! _Wysoki blondyn! Jak mogła nie wpaść na to od razu?  
>–Draco Malfoy?– choć te słowa opuściły gardło niemal bezwiednie, to nawet wypowiedziane na głos nie przemawiały do niej jakoś specjalnie. Przecież nikt zdrowy psychicznie nie podejrzewałby Dracona o podsyłanie jej doniczkowych kwiatków. W dodatku tak cholernie trudnych do zdobycia. Bo przecież nie wybrał się w lot na miotle by ukraść bezcenne drzewo, zminiaturyzować je i przesadzić w doniczkę? Myśli o kupnie go w postaci zminiaturyzowanej i zadoniczkowanej nawet do siebie nie dopuszczała, przecież to wydatek rzędu ponad stu galeonów. Właśnie, nie każdego było stać na taki gest. To MUSI być Malfoy. Tylko dlaczego? Dlaczego miałby ją obdarowywać takimi prezentami? Fakt, symbolika się zgadza, nawet sam gest pasuje do Malfoy'a... Tyle że jeszcze trzy godziny temu przemierzali razem korytarze, choć w zasadzie trudno nazwać to „razem", bo szedł pięć kroków przed nią, każda próba dogonienia go kończyła się zadyszką i bolesną kolką, a sam Ślizgon zachowywał się jak zawsze, czyli ignorował ją dość konsekwentnie. A co jeśli… Drzewko jest zatrute? Skoro tego dupka naszła niewytłumaczalna ochota na namiętny seks z nią, następnie zamienił się na powrót w lodowego księcia, to równie dobrze mogłoby mu odbić całkowicie i zechciał ją zamordować? Spojrzała na prezent podejrzliwie. Naprawdę nie powinna pić, to wbrew regulaminowi, a w dodatku popada w paranoję. Machnęła różdżką rzucając zaklęcie diagnozujące. Później drugie. Trzecie. Ostatecznie, nieco zdezorientowana, podeszła do biurka skąd wyciągnęła płynny tester (ukradła go swojego czasu z magazynu Snape'a…), odkorkowała i strąciła kroplę eliksiru na listek. Żadnej zmiany.<br>„Merlinie, to naprawdę… Prezent."


	6. Każdy kij ma dwa końce

Najdłuższy i w mojej opinii (a także mojej nieocenionej bety) najlepszy rozdział. W przyszłości, mam nadzieję, będzie tylko lepiej!  
>Dziękuję za dodawanie do "śledzi" i "ulubionych", to strasznie cieszy moje autorskie serce.<br>**Rozdział zawiera przekleństwa i sceny erotyczne.**

Betowała niezastąpiona Rita Durian (z dnia na dzień!).

* * *

><p>Rozdział VI. Każdy kij ma dwa końce<p>

_**Nie do końca wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, jednak po chwili pomieszczenie zdawało się wyglądać jak jego dormitorium. Jakiś głos w głowie kazał mu spojrzeć na łóżko, gdzie niespodziewanie zjawiła się Granger okryta jedynie ciemnozielonym jedwabnym szlafrokiem, który podkreślał kolor jej oczu. Ona ma zielone oczy? Później się zastanowi… W kilku krokach pokonał odległość dzielącą go od wyraźnie podnieconej dziewczyny i przysiadł na brzegu łoża, kładąc rękę na jej kolanie i wiodąc nią powoli w górę uda Gryfonki. Z radością chłonął obraz kobiecego ciała tak słodko wijącego się pod jego dotykiem. Z jej ust wyrwał się cichy jęk, a może pomruk – sam nie wiedział. Omiótł spojrzeniem twarz swojej kochanki i sięgnął za poły szlafroka, aby odsłonić jej średniej wielkości, kształtne piersi.  
>Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, gdy złapała go za dłoń i posłała najseksowniejsze spojrzenie spod firanki czarnych rzęs, jakie tylko mógł sobie wyobrazić. Usiadła i zsunęła szlafrok z ramion, on rozwiązał w pośpiechu pasek i odrzucił materiał, prawdopodobnie w obawie, że przyjdzie jej do głowy znów się zasłonić. Nachylił się, by ją pocałować, a ona przyciągnęła go do siebie i łapczywie wpiła się w jego wargi, torując sobie drogę językiem, który po chwili poczuł na podniebieniu. Nie wiedział, skąd w niej taka zmiana, ale kto by się tym przejmował?<br>–Weź mnie całą… Teraz… – wyjęczała mu w usta, a przyjemne wibracje echa w pustej komnacie sprawiły, że erekcja dawała boleśnie o sobie znać.  
>Sięgnął do paska i rozpiął go, podczas gdy ona mocowała się z guzikami jego koszuli, którą po chwili sam rozerwał – kupi drugą. Zdjął buty i skarpetki, ściągnął spodnie, na przeszkodzie stały już tylko majtki, które Granger delikatnie zsunęła z jego bioder do połowy ud. Nie zdjął ich do końca, nie było sensu, może czasu. Wszedł na łóżko i kolanem rozsunął jej nogi, po czym ułożył się pomiędzy nimi.<br>–Jesteś pewna? – spytał na wszelki wypadek. Nie odpowiedziała, ale to „coś" w jej oczach, które teraz wydawały się jakby… Srebrne? „Coś" mówiło mu, że pragnie go bardziej, niż czegokolwiek na świecie.  
>Gdy w jego zamiarze było już tylko gwałtownie w nią wejść i długo nie kończyć, to rzeczywistość zaczęła się jakby rozmywać… Nie chciał tego, bardzo nie chciał. Nie, nie, nie! To nie może być…<br>**_Sen. Genialnie.  
>–Kurwa… – wymamrotał w poduszkę, gdy przewrócił się na brzuch i uświadomił sobie, że tylko wzwód nie był snem. – Do dupy z takim życiem – dodał po chwili skrajnie już zirytowany, w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę najprawdziwszej rozpaczy.<br>Mało kto wiedział (oprócz Ślizgonów przez których Pokój Wspólny przetaczała się masa ślicznych dziewczyn), że Draco Malfoy był odrobinę uzależniony od seksu. Odrobinę, bo nie chodziło o sam seks. Chłopak był raczej hedonistą - młody, przystojny i bogaty. Nic dziwnego, że przyjemności przychodziły do niego same.

Kiedy rozbudził się do tego stopnia, by uświadomić sobie, że mamy środę, zerknął na zegarek i gdy zobaczył wskazówki układające się w szóstą czterdzieści siedem…  
>–Po stokroć kurwa…– warknął przerywając ciszę. Zajęcia zaczynał dziś o jedenastej i kończył niespełna dwie godziny później, obudzenie się o tak wczesnej porze mogło wydawać się złym początkiem dnia. Ewentualnie ironią, bo miał dziś w planach popołudniowy trening, a wieczorem… wieczorem nie zaszkodzi spalić kilku fajek i napić się Ognistej. Nie, Ognista wyszła, w zapasie miał jeszcze butelkę Sherry i ze dwie butelki wina. Będzie musiał napisać do Rudzielców wiadomość z zamówieniem i powiedzieć im, by zostawili je tam gdzie zawsze, a konkretnie: w Pokoju Życzeń. Dlaczego robił interesy z Weasley'ami? Odpowiedź była bardzo prosta – nie chciał brudzić sobie arystokratycznych, wypielęgnowanych rączek babrząc się w przemycaniu zakazanych produktów na teren Hogwartu. Może kiedyś tak było, ale teraz jest Prefektem Naczelnym. Wracając do planów na wieczór – był ciekaw, czy Blaise podzieli jego entuzjazm dla spożycia procentowych trunków, ostatnio jakby się obraził, a na pewno był jakiś dziwny. Patrzył na Dracona w taki sposób, jakby obserwował… okaz badawczy?<p>

Wstał z łóżka, chwycił różdżkę i jednym ruchem otworzył trzy małe, zakratowane okienka przy suficie. Lochy go przygnębiały, chociaż „irytowały" było odpowiedniejszym słowem, bo uważał, że może i w godle Slytherinu był wąż, ale czy to nie przesada skazywać Ślizgonów na życie w mroku i z ledwo odczuwalnym dopływem świeżego powietrza? Przeklęty Salazar i jego miłość do symboliki… Draco podszedł do biurka i zgarnął z niego zamaszyście paczkę papierosów, z których jednego wetknął sobie do ust i przypalił koniec różdżką. Kilka wdechów przepełnionych tytoniowym dymem później czuł się już nieco mniej zgnębiony przez poranny wzwód oraz chroniczny niedobór słońca i tlenu. Umościł się w wygodnym fotelu i na dobre oddał przyjemności palenia. Zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy to mugolskie ścierwo, jakim są właśnie papierosy, nie zdominowały zbytnio jego życia, ale z drugiej strony – kogo to obchodziło? Był pełnoletni, poza władzą rodzicielską – był panem samego siebie. Całkowita niezależność to coś, z czego młody arystokrata był naprawdę dumny. No… może jednak ta przeklęta przepowiednia nieco ograniczała jego wolność, ale przecież sam wybrał drogę, którą teraz szedł. Pozwolił sobie na wypełnienie proroctwa zaklętego w kuli, więc w zasadzie to była jego własna decyzja, prawda? Prawda.

Machnął różdżką jeszcze raz, Merlinie, magia niewerbalna to błogosławieństwo!, a kandelabry na ścianach zapłonęły jasnym blaskiem. Dziękował bogom (jeśli jacyś w ogóle istnieli), że urodził się czarodziejem. Gdyby tylko Granger była nieco bardziej podatna, uznałby że znalazł się w Raju za życia.

Zagasił niedopałek w kryształowej popielniczce, którą z czasem przestał sprzątać ze stolika i podszedł do biurka, wyciągnął magiczny pergamin i inkaust.

_Trzy razy to samo, co najczęściej. Zostawcie zakupy tam, gdzie zawsze. Pieniądze będą tam za godzinę. D.M. – _nakreślił niedbale, a pergamin złożył się i odleciał. Draco podszedł do wielkiej szafy, by wyjąć czystą bieliznę i świeży mundurek. Zebrał jeszcze kilka potrzebnych rzeczy przy czym wrzucił do saszetki z przyborami toaletowymi sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i ruszył do łazienki, by po kąpieli zawędrować jeszcze na siódme piętro i zostawić stałą kwotę w Pokoju Życzeń.

oOo

Hermiona przeciągnęła się leniwie, obudzona świergoleniem ptaków za oknem. „Jeszcze tylko godzinkę…" – pomyślała. Zaraz, było jasno. Co się stało z jej budzikiem? MIAŁA WSTAĆ O SZÓSTEJ I SKOŃCZYĆ REFERAT NA ZAKLĘCIA! Trudno, odda go ostatniego dnia terminu, zamiast jak zawsze – co najmniej tydzień przed.  
>–Szlag by to… – zaklęła, gdy dostrzegła, że jest prawie ósma. Zerwała się z łóżka i chwyciła wczorajszy mundurek, (prysznic weźmie na okienku) ubrała go, zaplotła włosy w warkocz by choć trochę je ujarzmić, po czym wrzuciła do torby podręczniki do Zielarstwa oraz Transmutacji i wybiegła z dormitorium. Przy odrobinie szczęścia wejdzie na Zielarstwo punktualnie… Tylko, że los musiał jej dziś wybitnie nienawidzić, bo wypadając zza zakrętu na piątym piętrze zderzyła się, znowu!, z Draco Malfoyem. Straciła równowagę i upadła, dość mocno tłukąc sobie tyły.<br>–PATRZ JAK ŁAZISZ, KRETYNIE! – krzyknęła wściekła.  
>–Ja? – oburzył się chłopak. – Chciałbym tylko przypomnieć, że to TWOIM hobby jest rozbijanie się o ludzi – powiedział i rozejrzał się, czy są sami na korytarzu, po czym wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc jej podnieść się z zimnej kamiennej posadzki. Niepewnie chwyciła jego dłoń i szybko wstała. Niepotrzebnie się na niego wydarła, to było głupie, wybitnie głupie. Przecież to ona na niego wpadła, a w dodatku pomógł jej wstać. Powinna mu podziękować i…<br>–Granger?  
>–Tak?<br>–Nadal trzymasz moją rękę – powiedział chłopak prezentując jednocześnie dwa rzędy białych, równiutkich zębów.  
>…i odejść z godnością. Gryfonka spłoniła się rumieńcem i puściła jego dłoń, wymruczała jeszcze coś w rodzaju „przepraszam, muszę iść" i pobiegła dalej, spiesząc się na Zielarstwo.<br>W głowie Dracona zaświtał pewien pomysł, ale uznał, że wróci do niego później. Obejrzał się przez ramię za dziewczyną i ruszył w swoją stronę.

–Panno Granger! Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za brak fartucha i rękawic ochronnych! Dzisiaj będziecie zajmować się mandragorami, obrodziły w tym roku do tego stopnia, że jest ich stanowczo za dużo dla uczniów młodszych klas, a wam przyda się powtórka – zarządziła profesor Sprout. Hermiona ze spuszczoną głową poszła do magazynu i wyjęła szkolny komplet, by się w niego ubrać. „Niech ten dzień już się skończy!" – pomyślała.  
>–Gdzie byłaś? –zagaił szeptem Harry stając na stanowisku obok przyjaciółki.<br>–Zaspałam…– wyjęczała z rozpaczą. – Do późna pisałam referaty dla Freda i George'a, później sprawdzałam referat Ginn…  
>–Przecież nie musisz pisać za nich prac, Miona… Sprawdzenie pracy Ginny jeszcze rozumiem, ale odrabianie lekcji za bliźniaków? Nawet dla mnie i Rona nie robiłaś nigdy tego tak często…<br>–Płacą mi – wyjaśniła krótko i uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, jednak wyszło to niezbyt przekonująco na tle jej szarej ze zmęczenia cery i podpuchniętych, zaspanych jeszcze oczu.  
>–Nie potrzebujesz tych pieniędzy – odparł Harry. – No, na pewno nie tak bardzo. Bez względu na to czy twoi rodzice się rozwiedli, czy też nie – dodał po chwili.<br>–Oh, nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, bo tata wysyła mi regularnie stałe kwoty do skrytki w Gringottcie, mama robi to samo. Po prostu doszłam do wniosku, że skoro mam siedzieć po nocach za darmo, to mogę wziąć za to niewielką sumkę. Bliźniacy i tak zgarniają kokosy na swoich wynalazkach. – odparła.  
>–Panno Granger! Panie Potter! Mam nadzieję, że rozmawiacie o mandragorach! Proszę założyć słuchawki ochronne! Czy wszyscy mnie słyszą? Proszę założyć słuchawki! – wykrzyczała profesorka, czym odebrała Harry'emu ochotę na rozmowy i za co Hermiona była jej po części wdzięczna. Nigdy nie chciała zarabiać na odrabianiu prac domowych, ale nie potrafiła otwarcie odmówić bliźniakom napisania jednego czy dwóch esejów i nakłonić ich do pisania prac samodzielnie… Myślała, że żądanie od nich zapłaty załatwi sprawę i tu się, niestety rozczarowała, bo Rudzielcy nie widzieli w tym nic złego, a wręcz pochwalili jej nowo nabyty zmysł przedsiębiorcy! Harry by tego nie zrozumiał, a ona nie chciała się tłumaczyć ze swego zbyt miękkiego serca.<p>

Ziewanie dosłownie co piętnaście sekund mogło i rzeczywiście utrudniało dziewczynie pracę przy roślinach, dlatego poczuła ulgę, gdy lekcja Zielarstwa dobiegła końca. Tak bardzo chciałaby wziąć ciepły prysznic i wskoczyć do łóżka na choćby godzinkę… Ale przed sobą miała jeszcze Transmutację z dyrektorką, później była przerwa na lunch, którą zamierzała w połowie wykorzystać na doprowadzenie się do porządku, a w połowie nadrobienie zaległości śniadaniowych, bo jej żołądek zaczynał całkiem głośno dopominać się o swoje. Później Historia Magii, z Malfoyem. To znaczy ze zbieraniną uczniów z wszystkich domów, oficjalnie, bo zajęcia profesora Binnsa nie cieszyły się zbytnią popularnością wśród uczniów siódmego roku. W rzeczywistości jednak na lekcje Historii Magii uczęszczało dziesięciu Krukonów, trzech Puchonów, Hermiona i Malfoy.

oOo

Powiedzieć, że Grangerównie kleiły się oczy, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia – ciepła woda spływająca strumieniami po jej ciele pozwoliła Hermionie odprężyć się. Pełny po posiłku brzuch i „oczy na zapałkach" gwarantowane, dlatego na wszelki wypadek, z całym szacunkiem dla wykładów profesora Binnsa, na ostatniej tego dnia lekcji usiadła z tyłu, chowając się za grupką Krukonów. Gdy wyciągała z torby pergamin i przybory do pisania, usłyszała chrząknięcie, jakby nad swoją głową.  
>–To moje miejsce — zauważył chrząkający, który po uniesieniu głowy okazał się Draconem.<br>–Przepraszam, ja nigdy… – zaczęła tłumaczyć się Hermiona.  
>–Po prostu wpuść mnie ławkę dalej – powiedział dość neutralnym, choć nieco przyciszonym głosem.<br>Była zdziwiona. Żadnej awantury? Wprawdzie ewidentnie nie chciał, by ktoś usłyszał, że puścił jej płazem OGROMNE przewinienie, jakim było zajęcie jego stolika. Jednak, był miły, o ile jest to synonim „nie bycia wrednym". Zamrugała kilkakrotnie niedowierzając i wstała, by przepuścić młodego Ślizgona. Wydawało jej się nawet, że mijając ją uśmiechnął się. Teraz musiała mieć zwidy. Z PEWNOŚĆIĄ TO ZE ZMĘCZENIA. Postanowiła nie zawracać sobie głowy chłopakiem, a całą siłę woli włożyć w to, by nie usnąć, jednak gdy tylko usiadła i podparła głowę na łokciach, a profesor zaczął wykład swoim monotonnym do porzygania głosem, dalej poszło samo. Jakby mimo woli: z łokci przeniosła się bezpośrednio na blat ławki i nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy usnęła…

TRACH! Podskoczyła i rozejrzała się wokół.  
>–Przepraszam, panie profesorze, niezdara ze mnie, upuściłem podręcznik na podłogę… – powiedział Malfoy schylając się po książkę i gdy tylko na niego spojrzała puścił jej oko. –Za dziesięć minut koniec zajęć – wyszeptał.<br>–Dz-dzięki… – wydukała. Nie do końca wiedziała co się dzieje. Najpierw ją ignorował, później przysłał przez Charliego tę cholerną Dracenę, a teraz ratuje Gryffindor przed utratą punktów za drzemkę etatowej Wiem-To-Wszystko na Historii Magii. Coś tu śmierdziało.  
>–Znam sposób, w jaki możesz się odwdzięczyć… – BINGO!<br>–Zapomnij, Malfoy. To był jeden, jedyny raz, w dodatku musiałam wtedy dostać dotkliwego zaćmienia mózgu, bo do dzisiaj zachodzę w głowę, jak mogłam sobie… – zaczynała się ewidentnie rozkręcać, ale przecież nie pozwoli mu proponować sobie seksu za byle przysługę, o którą wcale nie prosiła.  
>–To słodkie, że ciągle myślisz o tamtym dniu, a fakt, że od razu o tym wspomniałaś świadczy tylko, jak bardzo chciałabyś go powtórzyć… – jego ton nabrał dziwnej nuty. Najwyraźniej Draco Malfoy, na swój własny pokręcony sposób - próbował z nią flirtować. – Ale mam mniej matrymonialną propozycję.<br>–W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch – nie ukrywała, że była ciekawa, co takiego chłopak od niej chce. Zawsze miała wybór i mogła posłać go w diabły razem z jego kretyńskimi pomysłami.  
>–Ty, ja, butelka Ognistej lub jak wolisz: Sherry, wino… – w jego głos wdarło się seksowne pomrukiwanie, które kojarzyło się Hermionie z chwilą, w której szeptał do jej ucha sprośności. Nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Proponował jej… Randkę?<br>–Nie rozumiem…  
>–Jak zawsze udajesz głupszą, niż jesteś, Granger.<br>–Gdzie?  
>–A jednak myślenie nie boli. U mnie – powiedział i posłał jej zniewalający uśmiech.<br>–Chyba oszalałeś – stwierdziła nieco głośniej, niż zamierzała, więc kilkoro uczniów odwróciło się w ich stronę, ale uznali że konwersacja między Gryfonką a Ślizgonem nie jest czymś co rzeczywiście mogłoby się zdarzyć, więc szybko wrócili do robienia notatek. – Jeśli w ogóle chcesz się spotkać, to na neutralnym gruncie.  
>–Moje dormitorium JEST neutralnym gruntem, Granger.<br>–Jak możesz uważać moje przejście przez Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów za wyraz neutralności?  
>–A jeśli przemycę cię tam niepostrzeżenie? Uwierzysz w moją niewinność?<br>–Ja nie kwestionuję twojej niewinności. No dobra Malfoy, robię to. I co z tego? Mam do tego prawo, kiedy gnębisz mnie przez tyle lat, patrzysz jak Bellatrix mnie torturuje i nie kiwniesz palcem, a nagle, gdy wojna się kończy uważasz mnie za coś godnego uwagi. Mało: ładujesz mi się do wanny i bezceremonialnie…  
>–Daję ci największą przyjemność, jakiej doznałaś kiedykolwiek? To był dopiero przedsmak tego, czego mogłabyś ze mą doznać. – powiedział to tak leniwie, tak nonszalancko, że Hermiona nie mogła nic poradzić na szkarłatny rumieniec oblewający jej twarz, szyję i dekolt. Przełknęła jednak wstyd i kontynuowała:<br>–Później znów mnie ignorujesz, przysyłasz jakieś warte fortunę kwiatki i nagle stajesz się… znośny. Proponujesz spotkanie? Podaj mi jeden powód, dla którego miałabym przystać na to, w dodatku na twoich warunkach – mówiąc to odczuwała rozpierającą pierś dumę z tonu swojego głosu. Był naprawdę niezłą kopią tonu Ślizgona, gdy ten jest absolutnie pewien swojej racji i rozmówcę uważa za głupiego jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa.  
>–Kwiatki? Ale ja nie…<br>–Jak zawsze udajesz głupszego, niż jesteś, Malfoy – małpowanie go w zasadzie mogłoby stać się jej hobby. – Dracena Draco nic ci nie mówi?  
>Po prawdzie znał to drzewo, wiedział o nim tyle, ile powinien – było trudne do zdobycia i cholernie rzadkie, ale o czym do cholery ta Gryfonka do niego mówiła? – nie miał pojęcia. Ktoś prawdopodobnie chciał zabawić się jego kosztem i w zasadzie był pewien, że to jego serdeczny przyjaciel Blaise Zabini, bo nikogo innego nie poinformował o zajściu między nim a Granger. Rozegra to na swoją korzyść.<br>–Ja… Myślałem, że sprawi ci to radość – wybąkał nieśmiało, spuszczając wzrok z jej oczu na ławkę.  
>Hermiona jakby zdębiała. Ha! miał ją w garści. Dzięki, Zabini!<br>Przyjrzała się Ślizgonowi, aby upewnić się, że nie udaje, ale przecież wysłał jej ten cholerny kwiat, próbował się tego wyprzeć prawdopodobnie ze wstydu, a teraz… Teraz coś ścisnęło jej się w środku na widok Malfoya przypominającego raczej zbitego psa aniżeli czystokrwistego, dumnego arystokratę. Czy mogła uznać, że Malfoy wyglądał w tym momencie uroczo? Z pewnością. To znaczy… Z pewnością WYGLĄDAŁBY uroczo, gdyby NIE BYŁ Malfoyem.  
>–W ostateczności… Powinnam podziękować ci za ten prezent i za uratowanie Gryffindoru przed utratą punktów. Tylko nie myśl sobie, że wejdę do jaskini węża nieprzygotowana.<br>–Gdzieżbym śmiał… Po obchodzie?  
>–Skontaktuję się z tobą.<br>–Koniec zajęć! – wykrzyknął profesor Binns.

Po lekcjach Hermiona od razu poszła do biblioteki, by mieć wieczór wolny od odrabiania prac domowych, ale wybitnie ciężko było jej się skupić na przepisywaniu poszczególnych ustępów z książek, bo jej myśli krążyły wokół osoby szarookiego Ślizgona. Nie powinna się zgadzać na to spotkanie, ale kiedy w grę wchodził Malfoy – jej mózg mimowolnie odmawiał posłuszeństwa, nie mogła go jednoznacznie osądzić, mimo że masa złych uczynków stanowczo przeważała szalę na niekorzyść. Tylko że to było dawniej, prawda? Musiała pamiętać, że Dracon był zdominowanym przez wszechobecnych w domu Śmierciożerców zagubionym chłopakiem, który dopiero teraz, gdy udało mu się uwolnić spod jarzma despotycznej władzy rodzicielskiej, mógł świadomie wybrać własną drogę. Być może to jej syndrom samarytanki był wszystkiemu winien? A może to, że w końcu… Zobaczyła w nim mężczyznę, a nie rozkapryszonego dzieciaka? Przecież ludzie nie są czarno-biali. Zwłaszcza w obliczu wojny nigdy nie wiadomo czy maska, którą aktualnie ukazują światu jest ich prawdziwą twarzą, czy jedną z setek ról, w jakie muszą się wcielić, by przeżyć.  
>Hermiona Granger, z niewytłumaczalnych przyczyn bardzo chciała poznać prawdziwego Draco.<p>

oOo

–Umówiłem się z Granger – rzucił od niechcenia młody Malfoy do swojego przyjaciela podczas standardowej rozgrzewki.  
>Zabini wyprostował się ze skłonu, a jego oczy przybrały wielkość spodków od filiżanek.<br>–Jak?  
>–Nie udawaj, że nie maczałeś swoich słodkich paluszków w jakichś idiotycznych kwiatowych przesyłkach – wciąż zachowywał obojętny ton, choć w rzeczywistości miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Blaise'a za wpieprzanie mu się w paradę, bez względu na efekt działań.<br>–Nie ma za co – odparł wykręcając głowę. Dało się słyszeć dwa obrzydliwe strzyknięcia jego karku.  
>Malfoy prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi i krzyknął do drużyny:<br>–WSZYSCY NA MIOTŁY!

oOo

Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru był wyjątkowo pusty tego wieczoru. Większość uczniów spędzała ostatnie minuty w bibliotece pisząc kosmicznie długi esej na Eliksiry (Snape musiał mieć tego dnia podły humor, bo każdy kto miał z nim zajęcia wyszedł z kilkoma ujemnymi punktami i zatrważającą ilością pracy domowej), część brała wieczorny prysznic, a jeszcze inni położyli się już spać.

–…i właśnie wtedy Harry powiedział, że… Hermiono, czy ty mnie słuchasz? – spytała Ginny, w geście irytacji marszcząc brwi i podciągając bliżej siebie kolano. Zarzuciła rękę na oparcie kanapy i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę wyczekująco. – Hermiono! – podniosła głos.  
>–Co? Wybacz, Ginny, nie słuchałam…<br>–Nigdy bym na to nie wpadła. Co zajmuje cię do tego stopnia, że nie jesteś w stanie skupić się na tym, co do ciebie mówię już od jakichś dziesięciu minut?  
>–Malfoy… – przyznała bardzo cicho i niechętnie starsza z Gryfonek.<br>–Wydawało mi się, że ustaliłyśmy pewne fakty, które… – zaczęła Ruda.  
>–Które stanowczo do mnie nie przemawiają. Wiem, że to nierozsądne, ale dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy…<br>–Obym tego nie żałowała – powiedziała Ginny grożąc jej palcem.  
>–Planuję pójść do niego po obchodzie, ale najpierw chcę zrzucić mundurek i potrzebuję też kogoś, kto dopilnuje by wszyscy zobaczyli jak wracam do wieży, a rozgoni całe towarzystwo zanim wyjdę.<br>–Jasne, możesz na mnie liczyć.  
>–Jesteś niezastąpiona! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Hermiona i ucałowała Weasleyównę w oba policzki. – Skoczę jeszcze pod prysznic i lecę na dyżur. – rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie i ruszyła do swojego dormitorium.<p>

Doszła do wniosku, że wskoczy teraz w czysty mundurek i w nim zostanie. Przecież nie może pokazać mu, że w jakikolwiek sposób zależy jej na zrobieniu na nim wrażenia. Ewentualnie jakiś stary sweter... Cholera, sama nie wiedziała, jak ma się ubrać!

oOo

–Nie odezwałaś się – rzucił Draco, gdy tylko do niego dołączyła. Dziś to on przyszedł pierwszy, choć ona się nie spóźniła. Wykazał się dobrą wolą i wyszedł kilka minut wcześniej, by na nią zaczekać – ot, taki drobny ukłon w jej stronę.  
>–Mówiąc, że się z tobą skontaktuję miałam na myśli poinformowanie cię kiedy mogę wyjść z wieży Gryffindoru.<br>–I?  
>–Upewnię się, że nikt mnie nie zauważy i wtedy…<br>–I naprawdę nie wpadłaś na wykorzystanie Zaklęcia Kameleona i zwykłego _Silencio_? – zadając pytanie nie mógł powstrzymać się od przesycenia go choćby najsubtelniejszą nutką ironii i rzucenia Gryfonce spojrzenia wyrażającego politowanie nad jej „inteligencją".  
>–Szczerze mówiąc… – policzki Hermiony lekko się zaróżowiły. Merlinowi dzięki, że korytarze spowijał mrok gdzieniegdzie rozświetlany pojedynczą pochodnią zawieszoną na ścianie. – Szczerze mówiąc, to nie.<br>–Gryfoni… – mruknął pod nosem Malfoy. – Idziemy?  
>Dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła w ich rutynową trasę od parteru, a konkretnie Wielkiej Sali, w górę.<p>

–Więc? – spytał w pewnym momencie Ślizgon zakłócając ciszę, którą przerywał jedynie nierówny, od dotrzymywania mu kroku, oddech Granger i stukot ich butów uderzających o kamienną posadzkę.  
>–„Więc" co?<br>–O której się spotykamy. I gdzie.  
>–Tutaj. To znaczy… Mam na myśli gdzieś w zamku. Może przy wejściu do lochów? – zaproponowała.<br>–Punkt dwudziesta druga trzydzieści i ani minuty później, nie zdejmuj z siebie zaklęć.  
>–To za czterdzieści minut – zauważyła Hermiona, zerkając na zegarek na nadgarstku.<br>–Czas się rozejść – powiedział Draco i zawrócił na schody by zejść do lochów.  
>–Do zobaczenia… – mruknęła, gdy została już sama. Żwawym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku schodów prowadzących na szóste piętro.<p>

Wpadła do pustego Pokoju Wspólnego i w myślach podziękowała Ginny. Chwilę później przeszła przez portal w portrecie i gdy znalazła się w swoim dormitorium rzuciła się na łóżko intensywnie myśląc.  
>„Przebrać się, czy zostać w mundurku, przebrać się, czy…" – powtarzała w kółko. Ostatecznie podeszła do szafy, by znaleźć coś luźnego i niezbyt krzykliwego, ale też nie flejowatego… Przecież umówiła się z Malfoyem, z TYM Malfoyem.<br>Przegrzebała szafę do ostatniego ciuszka i jedyne co uznała za stosowne do nałożenia, w rezultacie nie wyglądało tak, jak by tego chciała…  
>Przyjrzała się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. „Spodnie są O.K." – pomyślała oglądając z każdej strony granatowe, niemal czarne haremki z wysokim stanem i wiązane szerokim bawełnianym sznurkiem. „Tylko ten sweter…". Musztardowy, nieco za luźny sweter rzeczywiście prezentował się dosyć smętnie, dlatego postanowiła wykorzystać kilka zaklęć, których nauczyła jej Ginny (Hermiona była geniuszem magicznym, ale modą, to się nie interesowała z własnej woli, właściwie całkiem niezły gust zawdzięczała tylko i wyłącznie najmłodszej latorośli Weasleyów) i machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że ubranie zrobiło się bardziej przyległe, rękawy się skróciły do długości trzy czwarte, a dekolt w łódkę nieco się powiększył pozostając jednak subtelnym. Jeszcze tylko ten kolor. Kolejny ruch nadgarstka, a sweter z brzydkiej żółci zmienił kolor na szmaragdową zieleń.<br>Lekki makijaż, szybkie zerknięcie na zegarek, upięcie włosów w rozpadający się kok, rozpuszczenie, ponowne upięcie – tym razem nieco ciaśniej. Z zakręconymi pasmami wokół twarzy, bez, z, bez, z pasmami. Która godzina?  
>–Słodka Nimue! Mam dziesięć minut! – powiedziała sama do siebie i założyła cieliste, lakierkowe baletki ozdobione sznurówkowymi kokardkami, rozpyliła kilka razy perfumy od Ginny (te na specjalną okazję!) i weszła w wonną chmurę. Ostatni raz zerknęła w lusterko. – Przesadziłam… –szepnęła przerażona. Nie było już czasu, by się przebrać. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Malfoy potraktuje to równie serio… Dla wszystkiego wyjęła z uszu kolczyki i założyła swój codzienny zegarek na skórzanym czarnym pasku<br>Zaklęcie Kameleon i _Silencio_ na buty. Mogła iść.

oOo

–Granger, jesteś? – wyszeptał Draco w przestrzeń. Czuł w powietrzu jej zapach. Powinien uprzedzić, żeby nie używała perfum.  
>–Jestem tutaj – odpowiedziała i złapała go za ramię. Gdy jej nie widział, ona miała okazję mu się przyjrzeć. Nie mogła do końca ocenić, czy Malfoy chciał dla niej dobrze wyglądać. Właściwie, czy on kiedykolwiek wyglądał źle? Z pewnością zdjął spodnie od mundurku i zastąpił je jasnymi, pozbył się także swetra i krawatu. Biała koszula sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zostawił ją jeszcze z wcześniejszego zestawu, ale wiedząc jaką wagę przywiązuje do wyglądu wniosła, że całkowicie się przebrał. Pachniał jak zwykle, tylko tak… Świeżo. Brał prysznic, z pewnością. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.<br>–Ufasz mi? – spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie powinna się znajdować.  
>–Nie – odparła gładko.<br>–Masz dwa wyjścia: albo dasz rzucić na siebie _Surditatem*, _albo _Obliviate. _Bez względu na charakter naszej schadzki nie powinnaś znać hasła do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, głównie ze względu na podejrzany element jakim są twoi, pożal się Merlinie, przyjaciele: Bliznowaty i Wieprzlej.  
>–Hej! Oni… –oburzyła się Hermiona.<br>–Tak, tak. PRZEPRASZAM. W każdym razie… – wymacał różdżką najpierw ramię dziewczyny, a później klatkę piersiową.  
>–Nie pozwalaj sobie, Malfoy – warknęła, na co on zachichotał, kierując jego dłoń wyżej, tak że celował teraz dokładnie w jej gardło.<br>–Gotowa? – to było pytanie retoryczne. – _Surditatem – _wyszeptał. Chwycił ją za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął za sobą, a gdy już doszli do kamiennej ściany, w której ukryte było wejście, Malfoy odezwał się do niej raz jeszcze. – Wejdziesz przede mną i zaczekasz aż cię wyprzedzę, a później prosto za mną do portretu, który zostawię otwarty chwilę dłużej niż powinienem – poinstruował ją i wypowiedział hasło.

–Malfoy? Gdzie to się było, panie Prefekcie Naczelny? Jaki dajesz przykład innym uczniom? – spytał Zabini i uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Draco odpowiedział mu tym samym. – Jest tu?  
>Blondyn w odpowiedzi skinął głową, na co Blaise rzucił <em>Muffliato.<em> – Bawcie się grzecznie, dzieciaczki – powiedział wstając ze skórzanej czarnej kanapy i odkładając na stół książkę, którą czytał. –A, Granger, nie zrób mu krzywdy… szkoda by go było.  
>–Nie słyszy cię.<br>–Wierzę, że przekażesz – powiedział i zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do dormitoriów chłopców.

–_Finite Incantatem – _powiedział Malfoy celując w dziewczynę różdżką, gdy tylko Hermiona zrozumiała, że powinna dać mu znać, gdzie stoi.  
>–Nie mówiłeś, że ktoś tu będzie – powiedziała już w swojej widzialnej wersji.<br>–Spokojnie, Zabini wie. Powiedzmy, że przypilnował porządku… – powiedział i wskazał jej fotel, by usiadła.  
>–Jak to „wie", Malfoy? – głos jej zadrżał. Była nieco przerażona tym faktem.<br>–Po prostu: wie. Ruda wie?  
>–Wie… – przyznała nie chętnie. Malfoy uniósł brwi i posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące: „O co więc się rozchodzi?", rzucił <em>Muffliato <em>na portret i ponownie wskazał jej fotel. – Usiądziesz?  
>–Z chęcią…<br>Powoli podeszła do mebla i usiadła na nim nieco spięta, przesadnie prostując plecy i dokładnie oglądając cały pokój, który prócz kolorystyki i kilku detali, ewidentnej własności młodego arystokraty, niczym nie różnił się od jej dormitorium. Malfoy dla odmiany zlustrował ją spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i zauważył zmiany w postaci fryzury, schludnego, skromnego i na wpół eleganckiego ubioru (sweter w tak pięknym odcieniu zieleni!) oraz braku biżuterii. Nie licząc tego ohydnego nieśmiertelnego zegarka, którego w życiu nie pozwoliłby jej założyć, gdyby go tylko spytała o zdanie. Był tak zwyczajny, że po prostu NIE WYPADAŁO nosić go w obecności tak zacnej persony. Jednak najważniejszy był ten zapach… Lekki, elektryzujący, cytrusowo-piżmowy aromat oddziaływał niebezpiecznie na jego zmysły i kusząco mieszał się z jego własnymi perfumami, co wywołało u niego erotyczne skojarzenia.  
>–Coś nie tak? – spytała w końcu Hermiona, gdy przyglądał jej się tak przez dłuższą chwilę, a na jego twarzy zauważyła delikatny, aczkolwiek stanowczo świński uśmieszek.<br>–Pięknie wyglądasz… –rzucił od niechcenia i skierował się do zamkniętej na zaklęcie szafki. Hermiona standardowo w takich sytuacjach oblewała się rumieńcem, jednak szkarłat na jej twarzy ostro kontrastujący z górną częścią garderoby nie był do końca spowodowany faktem, że Malfoy prawił jej komplementy, a raczej tym, że ZAUWAŻYŁ te wszystkie zabiegi na rzecz lepszej prezencji. – Czego się napijesz? Dosłownie dwadzieścia minut temu odebrałem dostawę Ognistej, ale mam też wino skrzatów, Sherry…  
>–Wino poproszę… – powiedziała cichutko. Weź się w garść, Granger! Odchrząknęła, by nabrać pewności i obserwowała jak Draco wyciąga kieliszki i otwiera bulkę, po czym rozlewa płyn do szkła i podaje jej kieliszek. Sam kieruje się do biurka i sięga po… PAPIEROSY? – Malfoy, ty palisz? – gdyby nazwać jej zdziwienie szczerym i bezbrzeżnym, to wydaje się to być za mało. Blondyn posłał jej delikatny uśmiech i odpalił papierosa.<br>–Owszem, GRANGER. Przeszkadza ci to? Bo jeśli… – nie skończył, bo pomachała już przecząco głową. – Nie sądzisz, że skoro to nasza pierwsza randka… – zrobił nieznaczną przerwę, jednak Hermiona zrozumiała aluzję – …to powinniśmy zacząć mówić do siebie po imieniu? Draco – powiedział i podszedł do niej z wyciągniętym kieliszkiem.  
>–Hermiona – uderzyła delikatnie szkłem o szkło i upiła łyk. Zrobił to samo.<br>–Zapomniałbym… Masz pozdrowienia od Zabiniego, kazał przekazać, byśmy bawili się grzecznie – wymruczał zmysłowo, po czym ukazał arsenał białych zębów w onieśmielającym uśmiechu. Usiadł w fotelu obok i machnął różdżką przyciemniając płomienie świec w kandelabrach. Pomieszczenie spowił klimatyczny półmrok.  
>–Co robisz?<br>–Pomagam ci się rozluźnić, Hermiono… – powiedział i zaciągnął się mocno dymem po czym wydmuchnął go w górę. Dziewczyna poczuła przyjemny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa na dźwięk jej imienia z jego ust. Mógłby mówić tak do niej bez przerwy… Wzięła głęboki wdech i pewnym głosem powiedziała:  
>–Musimy sobie wyjaśnić pewne kwestie.<br>–Zamieniam się w słuch… – oparł łokieć ręki, w której trzymał kieliszek na stoliku i spojrzał jej w oczy. Wydawały się jej teraz takie ciepłe.  
>–Nie wiem co wymyśliłeś w tej swojej ślicznej główce, ale ja nie jestem pewna słuszności decyzji o przyjściu tutaj i jeżeli w jakiś sposób odczuję, że mi zagrażasz, to… – „jestem skłonna cię zabić".<br>–Uspokój się. Wtedy w łazience zachowałem się jak gnojek, wziąłem to, czego chciałem i odszedłem… Nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że jesteś taka… Wyjątkowa. Do tego stopnia, że chciałbym cię mieć tylko dla siebie. Całą – jego głos wibrował w jej wnętrzu, a słowa odbijały się echem od czaszki. W tej chwili nie była skłonna uwierzyć w prawdziwość intencji Malfoya, ale półtora butelki wina, trochę przekąsek, które dostarczyły w międzyczasie skrzaty i kilka na wpół seksualnych „przypadkowych" dotyków później już nie była skłonna poddawać jego słów wątpliwość.

Draco nie wiedział, czy to alkohol, czy jej zapach, czy jej sarnie oczy, ale zaczynał odczuwać autentyczną przyjemność z tego spotkania, zwłaszcza w momentach gdy po komnacie niósł się perlisty śmiech brązowowłosej Gryfonki, który wywołał on sam, zasypując ją swoimi niewybrednymi żartami. Nagle, wiedziony jakimś niewytłumaczalnym impulsem, wstał by włączyć, znajdujący się na stojącej pod ścianą komodzie, piękny stary gramofon z tubą. Gdy rozległy się pierwsze takty wolnej piosenki, podszedł do Hermiony i szarmancko skłonił się wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku.  
>–Czy mógłbym panią prosić…?<br>–Ja nie… Ja nie tańczę – powiedziała, lekko zawstydzona koniecznością odmowy, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że ma po prostu drewniane nogi…  
>–To nic trudnego, pozwól się poprowadzić – nalegał blondyn.<br>–Oh… No dobrze – złożyła swoją małą dłoń w jego większej, na co on pochylił się jeszcze niżej i ucałował wierzch jej dłoni, po czym, prostując się, drugą ręką objął ją w talii.  
>–Panno Granger… – spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. – Teraz lewa noga w tył, prawa w bok, prawa w przód, lewa w bok. Widzisz? – wymruczał jej do ucha. – Tańczysz walca.<br>Nie wiedziała, czy to alkohol był winien, czy to sam Ślizgon oddziaływał na nią do tego stopnia, ale zakręciło jej się w głowie i musiała mocniej oprzeć się na jego ramieniu. Spojrzała w jego stalowe tęczówki, a świat zawirował do tego stopnia, że nie wiedziała, kiedy stanęła na palcach i dotknęła jego ust swoimi wargami. Nie wiedziała, kiedy on odwzajemnił jej pocałunek, ale nie potrafiła zaufać swoim nogom, które uginały się pod nią, jakby były z waty.

Jego męski zapach przyjemnie drażnił jej nozdrza, a kobieca woń otulała go niczym jedwab. W tej chwili nie liczyło się nic więcej niż jej drobne ciało w jego objęciach i te nieśmiałe pocałunki, które wydawały mu się nadzwyczaj uroczymi. Naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy postradał już zmysły, gdy Hermiona niemal bezwładnie zawisła w jego ramionach, a on pomyślał „Merlinie, jaka ona krucha" i nie przestawał jej całować, nie potrafił. Całował delikatnie, z namaszczeniem. Jedną ręką przyciskał ją do siebie mocno, choć w pewien sposób nie zaborczo, a drugą wplótł w jej włosy zaraz po tym, jak pogładził ją czule po policzku. Gdy oderwali się do siebie ona sięgnęła dłonią do jego ust i subtelnie dotykała to dolnej to górnej wargi, obrysowując palcem kontur.  
>–Powinnam już iść – powiedziała, a on wypuścił ją z objęć i przytaknął. Wyszedł z nią do Pokoju Wspólnego, by upewnić się czy nikogo tam nie ma. Przejście w kamiennej ścianie przekroczyła sama.<br>–To był niesamowity wieczór, Draconie Malfoyu – powiedziała przekraczając próg. – Dziękuję.

–Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie… – wyszeptał, gdy portal się zamknął.  
>Uzyskał efekt jaki chciał – kupił sobie jej zaufanie, a być może wkrótce miłość. Tylko czy oby na pewno to działało w jedną stronę? Tego nie był pewien.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Surditatem -<em> moje autorskie zaklęcie, z łac. oznacza tyle, co „głuchota"


	7. Tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym powiedzieć

Dobry wieczór, moje miłe. Motorkiem rozdziału siódmego jest piosenka Oasis, "Wonderwall", katowana raz po razie.

Błędy składniowe i interpunkcyjne wykosiła dla Was (dla mnie) Rita Durian.  
>Niezmiennie - miłej lektury!<p>

* * *

><p>Czwartkowy poranek przywitał ją przeszywającym chłodem i poczuciem suchości w ustach. Po omacku wyciągnęła rękę do szafki nocnej, na której przed snem przygotowała sobie (z pomocą Zgredka) zestaw ratunkowy: dzbanek z wodą i skrojoną cytryną oraz szklankę. Usiadła na łóżku spuszczając nogi na zimną posadzkę i przelała napój hojnie oblewając przy tym swoją dłoń i podłogę. Wypiła jedną szklankę, później drugą i połowę następnej.<br>„Matko kochana… Nigdy więcej. Nigdy już nie tknę alkoholu, jeśli każda wypita ilość ma się kończyć takim kacem" – pomyślała odstawiając naczynia na miejsce, po czym kontrolnie zerknęła na zegarek, sprawdziła, czy oby na pewno nastawiła budzik i wślizgnęła się na powrót pod wygrzaną pościel. Już po chwili poczuła, jak miękkość materaca kołysze ją do snu pozwalając myśleć tylko o komforcie wypoczynku na tym wielkim łóżku. Utożsamiła się z ciepłem i przytulnością kołdry pozostając otuloną długimi i czułymi ramionami Morfeusza.

Przespała kolejne czterdzieści minut zanim irytujące brzdękanie młoteczka o dzwonki staromodnego budzika kazało jej podnieść się punkt szósta dziesięć. Niechętnie wyplątała się z pościeli i zwlokła swoje obolałe (od przeszywającego każdą możliwą tkankę kaca) ciało z łóżka, zebrała przybory toaletowe i przygotowała ubrania. Czwartki zaczynała podwójnymi Starożytnymi Runami o piętnastej, jednak jeśli dobrze rozplanuje dzisiejszy dzień – skończy referat na Zaklęcia. Odda go jeszcze na jutrzejszych zajęciach i zbierze materiały do poniedziałkowego eseju na Astronomię o wyznaczaniu mimośrodu orbity Księżyca wokół Ziemi przy wykorzystaniu obserwacji rozmiarów kątowych jego tarczy, który nie wiedzieć dlaczego odłożyła na ostatnią (ostatnią!) niemal chwilę. Teraz musi tylko wyżebrać od Ginny trochę eliksiru na kaca i może wziąć kąpiel…

Wcisnęła wszystkie rzeczy w szkolną torbę i owinęła się szczelnie mięciutkim szlafrokiem, darując sobie jednocześnie trud zakładania na siebie ubrań tylko po to, by zejść dwa piętra niżej do łazienki, wcisnęła swoje malutkie stopy w wygodne kapcie i ruszyła do dormitorium przyjaciółki.  
>– Ginny? – szturchnęła ją delikatnie lecz to nie przyniosło skutku. – Giiinnyyy… – zamruczała melodyjnie i nieco mocniej potrząsnęła rudowłosą.<br>– Hermiona? Oszalałaś? Co ty tutaj robisz o tak chorej godzinie? – Młodsza z Gryfonek zakryła głowę poduszką, a jej oddech podejrzanie zwolnił zwiastując drzemkę.  
>– Nie zasypiaj, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Pozwolisz, że uszczuplę twój zapas Sama-Wiesz-Którego-Eliksiru? – powiedziała szybko, by zdążyć dotrzeć słowami do rozbudzonej jako-tako jaźni przyjaciółki.<br>– Mhm…  
>Hermiona wyciągnęła z szafki przy łóżku zakorkowaną fiolkę wypełnioną różowawo-bordowym płynem, który przywodził Granger na myśl wczorajsze (lub i dzisiejsze) wino. Otworzyła i wypiła duszkiem. Odłożyła pustą fiolkę i zamknęła ostrożnie szufladę. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, choć śpiąca przyjaciółka oczywiście nie mogła tego dostrzec i obrała kurs na łazienkę.<p>

Mimo że Malfoy okazał się typem człowieka, który od święta potrafi być miły – nie mogła się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem kilku zaklęć zamykająco-zabezpieczających na drzwi. Już miała odkręcać kurki w wannie, gdy zdecydowała się na dodatkowy krok ostrożności i weszła do kolejnego pomieszczenia łazienki, będącego sekcją damskich prysznicy (swoją drogą oddzieloną od męskiej tylko dosyć wysoką, choć w porównaniu z wysokością sufitu, półścianką). Kolejne kilka zaklęć i wskoczyła pod strumień ciepłej wody podśpiewując _„Wonderwall"._

– _I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me… _Nanana… _You're my wonderwall… And all the roads we have to walk are winding…  
>– And all the lights that lead us there are blinding… <em>– dołączył do niej męski głos po drugiej stronie ściany.  
>Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Nie miała już siły na to, aby się denerwować.<br>– Malfoy? – krzyknęła w stronę męskich prysznicy.  
>– Jesteśmy sami! – odpowiedział namydlając się.<br>– Pewnie nie dowiem się jakim cudem łamiesz wszystkie znane mi zabezpieczenia?  
>– Jakbyś zgadła!<p>

Spłukała szampon z włosów i zakręciła kurki. Wycierając się obmyślała plan unikania Ślizgona, który biorąc pod uwagę szum wody nadal brał prysznic. Kiedy uporała się już z myciem zębów, suszeniem i zaplataniem w luźnego francuza tej tragedii na jej głowie zwanej potocznie włosami. Ubrała się i odblokowała drzwi przez które, przeszła z nadzieją na to, że nie stanie twarzą twarz z Draconem. Spotkania z dziedzicem, które nosiły choćby namiastkę przyjemności nadal były dla niej dziwnym zjawiskiem, mimo niezbitych dowodów na to, że gdzieś w jego arystokratycznej duszy drzemie człowiek. No i wstydziła się pocałunku chyba bardziej niż wcześniejszego epizodu. Szkoda, że pobożne życzenia raczej nie mają maniery się spełniać.  
>– Granger – przywitał ją przyjaznym skinieniem głowy dokonując ostatnich poprawek fryzury przed lustrem. Odpowiedziała słabym uśmiechem i nerwowo poprawiła pasek torby na ramieniu. – Jak się masz?<br>– W porządku, tak sądzę…  
>Nie wiedziała, naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak ma się wobec niego zachowywać. Wczoraj wszystko wydawało się w miarę upływu czasu takie naturalnie, lecz kiedy wróciła do swoich komnat, już na pewno gdy zmyła z włosów wątłe pozostałości jego zapachu - wszystko na powrót jawiło jej się jako skrajnie głupie. Przecież bratała się z wrogiem.<p>

Minęła go patrząc w podłogę, bez słowa. I już zamykała drzwi, gdy Draco poczuł absurdalną potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś miłego. Na jego szczęście, ugryzł się w język tak mocno, że poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi.  
>– Dziękuję Hermiono, to był miły wieczór, jeśli chwilę zaczekasz zanim zejdziesz na śniadanie ze swojego dormitorium… mam dla ciebie prezent – wymamrotał do lustra, gdy wyszła. Sam nie wiedział, co nim kieruje.<p>

oOo

Odłożyła brudne ubrania do kufra i wyjęła z nich porcję czystych, wykrochmalonych i złożonych przez skrzaty, które odłożyła do szafy.  
>– Malfoy, Malfoy… co z nami będzie? – wypowiedziawszy te słowa natychmiast spłoniła się dorodnym rumieńcem, zawstydzona przed samą sobą.<br>W okno zapukał puchacz należący do Draco Malfoya. Co też on miał w dziobie? Hermiona podeszła do okna i otworzyła je, wpuszczając tym samym do środka mroźne wczesno grudniowe powietrze. Nocą świat spowiła puszysta kołderka długo oczekiwanego w tym roku śniegu.  
>Gdyby tylko wychyliła się przez okno odrobinę bardziej – dostrzegłaby w niknącym mroku na błoniach nadawcę, który bacznie obserwował trasę lotu ptaka wypuszczonego ze swojego ramienia. Sowa porzuciła zieloną gałązkę upstrzoną kwiatami u stóp Hermiony i wyciągnęła nóżkę, do której przywiązany był list, po czym uwolniona od przesyłki i nakarmiona ciastkiem sprzed czterech dni odleciała głośno łopocząc skrzydłami.<p>

Gdyby tylko wychyliła się przez okno odrobinę bardziej… nie. I tak nie ujrzałaby uśmiechu Ślizgona. Dzieliła ich zbyt duża odległość.

Pochyliła się i podniosła gałązkę bliżej twarzy dokładnie przyglądając się kwiatom.  
>– Jaśmin? Skąd ty, do cholery wziąłeś jaśmin?<br>Bawiąc się w eufemizmy uznajmy, że była zdziwiona, bo mogłaby przysiąc, że wyczuwa piżmowo-cytrusowy zapach… własnych perfum? Dokładnie tych, których użyła wczoraj. Powąchała celem skontrolowania pierwszego doznania i tylko upewniła się w swoim przekonaniu, co z kolei zdziwiło ją jeszcze bardziej, czego wyrazem były jej brwi podjeżdżające niemal do połowy czoła. Malfoy potrafił ją zszkować w zupełnie nie pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa (choć też nie negatywnym…) i na swój sposób rozczulać jednocześnie.

Rozwinęła pergamin.  
><em>Kiedyś to powtórzymy. – D.M. – <em>przeczytała i odłożyła zwitek do biurka, wyczarowała wąski flakon z grubo ciosanego szkła wypełniony wodą i wstawiła do niego gałązkę jaśminu. Całość umieściła na wiszącej półce nad biurkiem, między stosami książek.

oOo

Stoły wszystkich domów były wypełnione jedynie do połowy, widać piątek nie sprzyjał wstawaniu na śniadanie, jeśli zaczynało się lekcje choćby odrobinę później niż o ósmej.  
>– Harry, Fred, George – przywitała się posyłając chłopcom promienny uśmiech i zajęła miejsce naprzeciw nich, z brzegu stołu.<br>– Hermiono, ty nasz śliczny ranny ptaszku! Zdradź nam, co jest powodem tak wyśmienitego humoru o siódmej rano? – Fred zmrużył oczy taksując ją podejrzliwie-żartobliwym wzrokiem. George i Harry nie kryli przy tym rozbawienia, któremu dali upust poprzez perlisty, choć nieco zduszony, śmiech.  
>– Nie przesadzaj, nie jest aż tak dobry, byś od rana prowadził śledztwa.<br>– Dobrze, dobrze. Nie wnikamy. – Drugi z bliźniaków puścił jej oko.

Hermiona pochwyciła pełnoziarnisty tost, nalała sobie herbaty i zakropiła ją mlekiem, po czym posmarowała chrupiące pieczywo masłem i sowicie zwieńczyła kanapkę truskawkowym dżemem.  
>– A wy? Co robicie tutaj tak wcześnie, bez Rona?<br>– Znasz jego miłość do Zakazanego Lasu. A my obiecaliśmy Hagridowi pomóc w uzupełnianiu karmników i innych takich, rozumiesz – wytłumaczył Harry.  
>– Ach, tak, tak, pamiętam, mówiliście o tym wczoraj.<p>

Wrota Wielkiej Sali przekroczył Draco w otoczce Blaise'a, Pansy i Teodora Notta. Blondyn rzucił Gryfonce onieśmielające spojrzenie, które zgodnie z przeznaczeniem przyprawiło ją o delikatną zmianę koloru twarzy. Momentami czuła się przez niego, jak pieprzony nieudolny kameleon.  
>– Wiecie, chłopcy, zbiorę kilka rzeczy i pójdę nadrobić zaległości w pracach domowych – dopiła szybko herbatę i odeszła od stołu na sztywnych nogach.<br>– Hermiona miewa zaległości? Czy nie macie wrażenia, że… – zaczął Harry.  
>– Nie – odparli bliźniacy unisono. Harry wzruszył ramionami porzucając wszelkie podejrzenia.<p>

oOo

Hermiona mogła sobie pogratulować dyscypliny i konsekwencji ignorowania myśli o szarych tęczówkach niebezpiecznie zbliżających się do jej własnych oczu i delikatnej, lecz stanowczo męskiej dłoni wplatającej się w jej włosy, gdy jego usta…  
>No dobrze, może jednak w tej kwestii nie mogła sobie pogratulować ani dyscypliny, ani konsekwencji, ale z pewnością zasługiwał na gratulacje fakt, że mimo miliarda rozpraszających myśli udało jej się skończyć referat na Zaklęcia i napisać na brudno esej z Astronomii, a to wszystko wprawdzie kosztem przerwy na lunch, ale czego nie robi się dla nauki!<br>Zerknęła na swój nieśmiertelny zegarek, odłożyła książki na wózek, spakowała własne podręczniki, zapisane pergaminy i kilka drobiazgów, których używała przy pisaniu, po czym udała się na Starożytne Runy. Nigdy dotąd tłumaczenie tekstów runicznych nie wydawało jej się tak nudne i niepotrzebne jak dziś. Właściwie nie wiedziała, co się z nią działo – zwykle z wypiekami na twarzy i świerzbiącymi wręcz palcami przewracała kolejne stronnice bezcennych woluminów i rozszyfrowywała kolejne zdania. Uderzyła głową w blat, dosyć delikatnie, by nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

„Dlaczego zaśmiecasz mój zwykle tak wolny od niepotrzebnych problemów umysł? Naprawdę nie możesz znaleźć sobie innego hobby, jak robienie mi wody z mózgu? To zupełnie nie jest zabawne. Zupełnie. Chyba, że ktoś jest jak ty, Draco nomen omen Malfoy. Lubujący się w czarnym humorze, przesiąkniętym najczystszą i jedną z najbardziej zgryźliwych postaci ironii, jakie zdołał poznać świat."

Chwilami Hermiona nie chciała niczego bardziej, niż pokazać temu niebiańsko przystojnemu blondynowi, o którym WCALE nie myślała w tych kategoriach, wyprostowany środkowy palec i pomachać nim wprost przed jego idealną twarzą, po czym zmierzwić te misternie ułożone włosy, które w dotyku przypominają jedwab…

„CHOLERA JASNA!"

Podniosła głowę i sprzątnęła stanowisko pracy, lekcja się skończyła.

oOo

Biorąc pod uwagę, że w definicję randki według Draco Malfoya nieodłącznie i bezsprzecznie, co rozumie się samo przez się, wpisywał się seks, to randka z Granger, która oczywiście w żadnym wypadku randką NIE była, bo NIE dobrał się do jej majtek, BYŁA udana. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób wspomnienie jego dłoni na jej biodrach (nie nagich!) powodowało jakieś dziwne mrowienie wewnątrz niego. Jakby od tych drgań jego żołądek produkował nadprogramowe ciepło i zalewał nim ciało, powoli, od środka idąc w każdym kierunku – po palce rąk, stóp i cebulki włosów. To uczucie z jednej strony było tak przyjemne i nowe, że z drugiej przyprawiało go o mdłości.

„Zachowujesz się jak jakiś Łasic, Draco. Przestań się rozczulać, bo grozi to autodestrukcją, tak sądzę. No bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że towarzystwo tej szlamowatej Gryfonki z wiecznym ptasim gniazdem na głowie kojarzy ci się z relaksem? Wariujesz. To pierwszy krok do samozagłady. Na cholerę wysłałeś ten pieprzony chwast? W dodatku doprawiając go zapachem jej perfum… Jeszcze pomyśli, że ci się podobają! A przecież to kretynizm. Prawda? I jeszcze ten liścik! Ciut nie miłosny! A przecież ona budzi w tobie tylko odrazę dla brudnej krwi i jest jednym z koniecznych środków do osiągnięcia celu. Prawda Draco…?"

To miał być prosty plan, przecież był mistrzem uwodzenia, a zabiegi takie jak wysłanie kwiatów wykonywał wręcz machinalnie, bo wytyczały mu prostą dróżkę do cnoty swojej ofiary, miał w tym niemałą praktykę. Przecież ona nie mogła wydawać mu się chociażby ładną czy interesującą. Inteligentną, tego nie mógł jej odmówić – zawsze była inteligentna. Była trochę przemądrzała, może też miała odrobinę królicze górne jedynki i te cholerne zbiorowisko skołtunionych wiecznie kłaków na głowie, szumnie przez nią nazywanych WŁOSAMI. Może to wszystko było prawdą, ale jednego natura nie poskąpiła Hermionie Granger i była to właśnie inteligencja.

„Szlag by cię, ty błyskotliwa… Granger."

To ciekawe, że ze wszystkich możliwych inwektyw był z siebie w stanie wykrzesać tylko przechodzoną „szlamę" i jej własne nazwisko. No bo co, do cholery, było obraźliwego w jej nazwisku? Pomijając oczywiście obrzydliwie mugolskie brzmienie.

– Dosyć tego. – Potarł zmęczone oczy i czoło, uważając by nie dotknąć przy tym włosów. Poprawił krawat i kołnierzyk koszuli wystający spod swetra. Szybkie spojrzenie na odznakę – błyszczącą, przypiętą idealnie. Miał przed sobą czwartkowe, przeniesione z wtorków, spotkanie Prefektów, na którym ma być dyrektorka.

oOo

– Granger – Draco otworzył drzwi do gabinetu profesor Vector i przytrzymał je przed dziewczyną, za nią puścił także Astorię Greengrass i Blaise'a, jako Prefektów Slytherinu.  
>– Malfoy – skinęła na znak kolejnego tego dnia powitania i skorzystała z uprzejmości Ślizgona.<br>Cóż… Na tę chwilę, to mistrzami elokwencji nazwać ich nie można.  
>– Panno Granger, panie Malfoy miło was widzieć nie drących kotów między sobą, panno Greengrass, panie Zabini proszę, siadajcie i zaczynamy – powiedziała dyrektorka przejmując rolę gospodyni i wskazując wolne krzesła stojące po jej prawicy. Hermiona usiadła najdalej od niego, tuż obok Prefektów ze swojego domu. – Jak mniemam zaskoczeniem jest dla was moja obecność na waszym zebraniu, bo generalną pieczę trzyma nad Prefektami profesor Vector. – Nauczycielka skłoniła się, choć oczywiście nie było to potrzebne, wszyscy znają ją doskonale jako opiekuna Prefektów. – Przejdźmy do rzeczy… Jestem tu, by osobiście przekazać wam wieści z Ministerstwa. Minister Shacklebolt i jego doradcy, na czele z Szefem Resortu do spraw Integracji Świata Czarodziejów powołali naszą szkołę do zrealizowania projektu „Zażegnania Konfliktów Pochodzeniowych i Integracji w Środowisku Szkolnym Na Gruncie Naukowej Współpracy i Samodoskonalenia" i tu, moi drodzy, zaczyna się wasza rola. Zostaliście wybrani Prefektami, bo wyróżnialiście się spośród innych uczniów odpowiedzialnością, uczynnością, sprytem czy kreatywnością. Wyłoniliśmy was spośród tłumu, by otworzyć przed wami nowe możliwości i tylko od was zależy, czy je wykorzystacie. Powierzam wam zadanie zorganizowania czegoś, co w Hogwarcie nigdy nie miało miejsca z uwagi na poziom kształcenia i możliwość indywidualnych zajęć z nauczycielami. Otwieramy się jednak na potrzeby młodości: potrzebę przebywania w grupie rówieśniczej, wykazania się, potrzebę rywalizacji, potrzebę akceptacji. Na początku pierwszego roku każdy z was został przydzielony do jednego z czterech domów, czego podstawą były dominujące w was cechy charakteru. Dajemy wam możliwość własnego wyboru. Możliwość podziału według zainteresowań – McGonagall zrobiła znaczącą pauzę, a gabinet przebiegł pomruk szeptów między zgromadzonymi uczniami. – Ode mnie to wszystko, miłego wieczoru i do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu. Septimo… – pożegnała się kładąc rękę na ramieniu koleżanki i wyszła.<br>– Tu zaczyna się moja rola – pałeczkę przejęła profesor Vector. – Będę koordynatorem zhierarchizowanej struktury, jaką stworzycie, łącznikiem z głową Hogwartu i bezpośrednim przełożonym Prefektów Naczelnych tak, jak było to dotychczas. Zacznijmy od waszej roli, Draconie, Hermiono, zadanie jest teoretycznie proste…

To było najdłuższe zebranie Prefektów w historii Hogwartu. Opiekunka poinstruowała Hermionę i Draco o ich obowiązkach na polu nadzorowania poszczególnych naukowych kół, opowiedziała o dodatkowych profitach, jakie wiążą się z wybitną aktywnością naukową i przeprowadziła zapisy do poszczególnych kół pośród Prefektów. Jednocześnie mieli stać się pierwszymi narzuconymi członkami zarządu danej sekcji: historyczno-badawczej (wliczając Starożytne Runy i Numerologię), pojedynkowo-transmutacyjnej z uwzględnieniem przedmiotu jakim były Zaklęcia i botaniczno-laboratoryjnej opierającej się na ścisłej współpracy zielarzy i warzycieli. Każdy z obecnych uczniów musiał wpisać swoje imię, nazwisko, dom oraz sekcję którą wybiera, a następnie wrzucić zwitek pergaminu z tymi danymi do profesorskiej tiary, co miało i rzeczywiście wyeliminowało sugerowanie się przy wyborze tym, na którą listę wpisał się kolega lub śmiertelny niemal wróg. Plan dla wszystkich był prosty: Prefekci wchodzący w skład danego koła byli nieodwołalnymi członkami zarządu, podczas pierwszego spotkania każdej sekcji powołani mieli być elekcyjni członkowie zarządów i jego prezes bezpośrednio podległy Prefektom Naczelnym. Należało także ustalić zasady przeprowadzania kampanii rekrutacyjnych i obowiązkowych punktów statutowych. Pozostawała jeszcze konieczność wyboru opiekuna spośród nauczycieli, którzy zostali zobligowani do bezwzględnej pomocy kołom (nawet jeśli nie będą opiekunami żadnej z sekcji, co zmuszało nawet takich zatwardzialców jak Severus Snape do współpracy), ale to też pozostawiono do rozstrzygnięcia uczniom. Można powiedzieć, że w Hogwarcie powstało coś na wzór samorządu lub demokracji.

Wszystko było w sposób klarowny wyjaśnione i nikt nie odważył się wypowiedzieć choćby słowa sprzeciwu, choć Astorii wyraźnie nie podobało się, że w kole pojedynkowym znalazła się z dwoma Gryfonami. Oficjalnie rady stanowione skupiały się w dwóch trzyosobowych grupach i jednej dwuosobowej. Hermiona i Draco mieli obowiązek lawirowania między sekcjami celem kontroli pracy i jako Prefekci Naczelni (a także wybitni uczniowie) mieli wspierać prezesów życzliwymi radami starszych kolegów oraz przewodniczyć wszystkim obradom wspólnym dla trzech sekcji.

– Ja pieprzę, jakbyśmy mieli za mało obowiązków, to jeszcze jakaś przymusowa organizacja-koordynacja-integracja-sracja… – warknął Zabini, gdy tylko wyszli z zebrania.  
>– Tak, tak. Mam coś do załatwienia, na razie. Granger! – Draco przyspieszył kroku i jego uszu nie dosięgło pogardliwe fuknięcie Astorii, które stało się chyba atrybutem Ślizgonek.<p>

Hermiona nie zareagowała szukając czegoś w torbie i nie patrząc pod nogi, więc potruchtał w jej stronę. – Hermiona! Krzyczę do ciebie, a ty nic… – Złapał ją za ramię i tym samym zatrzymał.  
>Stanęła jak wryta, jeszcze chwila i otworzyłaby usta ze zdziwienia.<br>– Co? – zapytał lekko zirytowany jej zachowaniem Draco.  
>– Nic. To znaczy… mówisz do mnie po imieniu PUBLICZNIE?<br>– Szczerze mówiąc nie zastanowiłem się nad tym wcześniej, ale wygląda na to, że tak? Oh, nie zgrywaj mi tu niewiadomo jakiej, przypominam, że za pół godziny obchód, to primo, secundo: masz jakiś pomysł na podział obowiązków? Są trzy bloki, nas jest dwójka…  
>– To naprawdę sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki? – zdziwienie Hermiony osiągało szczyty.<br>– Słuchaj, Granger, o co ci chodzi? Człowiek próbuje być dla ciebie miły, a ty w ogóle tego nie doceniasz!  
>– Po prostu nie wiem w co grasz, Draco. Mówiłam, że ci nie ufam.<br>Gryfoni… Ta ich bezwzględna szczerość była beznadziejną wadą. Z resztą ciężką do wyplenienia.  
>– W ciekawy sposób okazujesz brak zaufania. – Puścił jej oko, posłał całusa i odszedł. – Dwadzieścia minut! – krzyknął jeszcze nie odwracając się do niej.<p>

oOo

Czekał na nią ukryty w niszy niedaleko Wielkiej Sali, a jego obecność zdradził tylko świecący żar wędrujący to w górę, to w dół i cuchnący tytoniowy dym rozchodzący się po korytarzu. Zaraz, co?  
>– Oszalałeś? – wyrwała mu papierosa z ręki i zdeptała. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz bezbrzeżnego szoku i jakby lekkiego oburzenia.<br>– Hej! Ten przeklęty godzinny dyżur jest po to, żeby nauczyciele załatwili wieczorną toaletę i rzucili na pościel czar ogrzewający, więc żywego, podkreślam, ŻYWEGO ducha na korytarzu nie spotkasz, chyba że będzie to uczeń, który powinien akurat SPAĆ.  
>– Od kiedy jesteś planistą profesorskich dni?<br>– Od kiedy jesteś planistą profesorskich dni…? Nenene – przedrzeźnił ją Draco robiąc głupią minę i kiwając głową na boki. Zaśmiała się krótko.  
>– Jesteś nienormalny, Draco Malfoyu.<br>– Lubię twój śmiech, Hermiono Granger. – Zawstydzona dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok z jego twarzy na swoje buty szemrząc nimi nerwowo.  
>– Mamy obchód do zrobienia. – niemal wyszeptała i odeszła. Dogonił ją w kilku długich krokach.<br>„Decyduj się, Granger, bo zaczynam się denerwować! Dawno powinnaś być moja!"  
>– Nie skończyłem z tobą. Powiedz, jak to jest, że bywasz zabawna, towarzyska, potrafisz nawet rzucać dosyć śmiałe, nieco dwuznaczne uwagi dotyczące właściwie wszystkiego. Potrafisz nawet mnie pocałować, wprawdzie sposób w jaki to robisz przywodzi mi na myśl Orleańską Dziewicę, ale przez to jesteś nad wyraz urocza.<br>Hermiona chrząknęła i potarła prawą brew w geście skupienia. Czego on od niej, do cholery, oczekiwał?  
>– Jak to jest, że mógłbyś od rana do późnej nocy prawić mi najbardziej wyszukane komplementy, a jednocześnie wkładasz w to tyle jadu, że z trudem jeszcze nie pożegnałam się z tym światem? Kupujesz go na galony?<br>– Co?  
>– Jad!<br>– Nie zmieniaj tematu, zadałem ci pytanie.  
>– Logicznie rzecz ujmując, to nie…<br>– Igrasz z ogniem, kobieto… – przystanął, a w jego głosie zagościła jakaś złowróżbna nuta. Hermiona również się zatrzymała i spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco myśląc o „śmiesznych, wkurzonych koteczkach".  
>– Uważam, że jesteś przystojny i mądry, potrafisz mnie rozśmieszyć do łez, a przy tym jesteś równym kompanem do rozmów o wszystkim, bo dawno wyzbyłeś się tej dziecinnej naiwności w postrzeganiu świata, którą jeszcze, mimo tylu przejść, posiadają Ron czy Harry – uniosła podbródek i zmrużyła gniewnie oczy – Ale nie zapomniałam kim byłeś i jak traktowałeś mnie przez pieprzone siedem lat, o czym już trochę rozmawialiśmy Draco, więc nie możesz ode mnie wymagać… Właściwie czego ty chcesz?<p>

Czego chciał? No właśnie…  
>– Hej, ty! Stój, albo twój dom straci taką ilość punktów, że do końca roku nie wyjdzie powyżej zera! – blondyn zerwał się nagle goniąc chłopca, który przypominał jednego ze ślizgońskich czwartoklasistów, któremu ostatecznie odebrał pod karcącym spojrzeniem Gryfonki „dwa p… dwadzieścia punktów" i za kołnierz odprowadził do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, gdzie kazał dopilnować Blaise'owi by mały Orion Ward dotarł bezpiecznie prosto do łóżka.<p>

Hermiona i Draco zawarli niepisany pakt milczenia, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o jakiekolwiek OCZEKIWANIA, tym samym poza krótkim „dobranoc" nie zamienili do końca dyżuru ani słowa.

oOo

– Od kogo? – Ginny wskazała brodą na jaśmin w wazonie, gdy tylko Hermiona weszła do swojego dormitorium.  
>– Ginn, na poważnie zastanawiam się nad zmianą hasła! Nie możesz tu tak wchodzić i mnie straszyć!<br>Przyjaciółka jednak skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu.  
>– Od kogo?<br>Westchnienie.  
>– Z tego będą tylko kłopoty… Żebyś nie mówiła, że nie ostrzegałam! – wykrzyczała jeszcze i wyszła.<br>– Dobranoc, Ginny, słodkich snów.  
>Hermiona przebrała się w piżamę i wskoczyła do łóżka. Nie miała siły na nielegalne eskapady celem wzięcia prysznica. Nie dziś.<br>„W cholerę z wami wszystkimi…"


	8. Plotki, ploteczki

Dziękuję za "śledzie"/dodawanie do ulubionych, moje serce wywraca ze szczęścia koziołki, mimo że jest tego niewiele. Naprawdę nie chcecie podzielić się ze mną opinią o opowiadaniu? **Apeluję o recenzje! To dla mnie naprawdę ważne.**

Zastanawiam się nad tytułami rozdziałów, w zasadzie ich obecność to tylko moja fanaberia, a kreatywność momentami mnie zawodzi i nie są one takie, jakie bym chciała, by były.

Betowała najukochańsza **Rita Durian.**

Pozdrawiam, czule ściskam i życzę miłej lektury - Urszulanka

* * *

><p>Rozdział VIII. Plotki, ploteczki<p>

– …może Hermiona z nami pójdzie? Miałem zapytać po śniadaniu, ale tak szybko uciekła… O, właśnie ją widzę. Hermiona! – krzyknął Harry i pomachał do niej  
>– Nie sądzę żeby… – zdążył wybąkać Ron, zanim Potter wciął mu się w słowo.<br>– Ona NADAL jest moją przyjaciółką i wasze, a raczej twoje… – uciął, gdy przyjaciółka do nich podeszła.  
>– Cześć chłopcy, czy to coś pilnego? Bo ja właściwie... – Wskazała kciukiem drzwi biblioteki.<br>– Nie, Harry po prostu… –zaczął Rudzielec, ale przyjaciel znów nie dał mu skończyć, więc obrażony wygodniej umościł się tylko na parapecie i oparł o szybę okna, przy którym siedzieli.  
>– RON! To znaczy… Ja i Ron chcieliśmy zaproponować, właściwie zapytać, czy nie poszłabyś z nami jutro do Hogsmeade? No wiesz, zbliża się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, w tym roku obowiązują przebrania, a my… Wiesz, jak jest.<br>– Oczywiście, że z wami pójdę, głupki… – Posłała im ciepły uśmiech, ale po chwili potrząsnęła notatkami i podręcznikiem trzymanym w dłoniach. – Mam nadzieję, że Ginny też się wybiera? No nic, ja naprawdę muszę lecieć.

oOo

– Dzień dobry, pani Pince. Czy pozycje, o które pytałam ostatnio są już dostępne?  
>– Dzień dobry, Hermiono – przywitała ją bibliotekarka i wyciągnęła spod lady trzy nowiutkie książki. – Przyszły dziś rano, więc nie zdążyłam ich jeszcze skatalogować, ale w drodze wyjątku… – przesunęła stosik w stronę dziewczyny życzliwie.<br>„Złota kobieta" - przemknęło jej przez myśl  
>– Dziękuję bardzo, naprawdę nie wiem jak się pani odwdzięczę…<br>– Tylko pamiętaj…  
>– …żadnego zaginania stron i posiłków nad lekturą. – Twarz Irmy Pince rozjaśnił ogromny, serdeczny uśmiech. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję.<p>

Zgarnęła książki i szybkim krokiem udała się w miejsce spotkania z Draconem – ku stolikowi przy dziale Historii, do którego praktycznie nikt nie zaglądał, co dawało im pewną dyskrecję i spokój.  
>Czekał na nią, najwyraźniej od dłuższego czasu, bo z widocznym na twarzy zniecierpliwieniem miarowo uderzał palcami o blat.<br>– No nareszcie – powiedział półgłosem i obrzucił ją morderczym spojrzeniem. – Skoro już się spóźniłaś, to bez zbędnych wstępów. Co tam masz? – Wskazał brodą dość opasłe tomy, które niosła przed sobą.  
>Usiadła naprzeciw Dracona, położyła torbę na sąsiednie krzesło i upchnęła do niej książki.<br>– To nie ma związku ze sprawą. Przepraszam za spóźnienie…  
>– Konkrety.<br>– Dobrze. Jeśli chodzi o konkrety, to rozmawiałam z McGonagall i nie udało mi się ugrać nic na naszą korzyść. Idea tego projektu leży w oddaniu inicjatywy uczniom i sprawowaniu nad nimi jedynie fachowej opieki przy realizacji zadań.  
>– Czyli… Gówno.<br>– Poniekąd. Za to przepchnęłam pomysł z przedłużeniem świątecznej przerwy i odpracowaniem poniedziałku, który przepadnie.  
>– Kiedy?<br>– W którąś sobotę. Ewentualnie zajęcia zostaną rozpisane na poszczególne dni tygodnia. Ostateczna decyzja należy do dyrektorki.  
>– Bal Bożonarodzeniowy?<br>– W sobotę za tydzień.  
>– Uwielbiam załatwiać z tobą interesy, Granger. – Zarzucił łokieć na niskie oparcie krzesła.<br>– Co ze Snapem?  
>– Zgodził się na bycie opiekunem sekcji warzycieli.<br>– Żartujesz? – Hermiona aż podskoczyła z podekscytowania na tę nowinę.  
>– To znaczy, nie do końca powiedział „tak", ale też nie odmówił.<p>

– „To jasne, że bez nadzoru banda przygłupów wysadzi cały zamek, a odłamki poważnie nadszarpną konstrukcję niektórych budynków aż w Hogsmeade" to jego słowa.  
>– Nie brzmi, jakby się zgodził.<br>– Znam swojego ojca chrzestnego, uwierz, że to była zgoda.  
>Właściwie Hermiona nie zamierzała się sprzeczać, w razie kłopotów po prostu zwali całą odpowiedzialność na Dracona.<br>– Zebranie zarządów?  
>– Jutro w porze lunchu, dokładnie o jedenastej. I zrobiłem coś, o czym zapomniałaś.<br>– Pamiętałam o wszystkim! – fuknęła z wyrzutem.  
>– Czyżby? Mieliśmy wynegocjować stałą salę.<br>Rzeczywiście, mieli. Malfoy chyba nie miał na myśli, że podjął się czegoś bez wyraźnej prośby.  
>– Nieużywaną dodatkową salę w skrzydle szpitalnym przerobią nam na salkę konferencyjną – powiedział z satysfakcją w głosie.<br>"A jednak!"  
>– No, dalej…<br>– Co? – Wywrócił oczami.  
>– Pochwal mnie!<br>– Świetna robota – powiedziała Hermiona beznamiętnie.  
>– To nie wszystko, moja droga – zmysłowo zamruczał i pochylił się w jej stronę. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy omiótł ją zapach jego perfum. – Wierz mi albo nie, ale namówiłem skrzaty na obsługę. Porcelanowe serwisy, świeża herbata, croissanty i dżemy. Malinowy, morelowy i śliwkowy, malutkie kostki masła. Srebrne cukiernice, noże i łyżeczki… – wyliczał z błogim uśmiechem na ustach.<br>– Mogłeś sobie darować… – Uniósł dłoń, by ją uciszyć.  
>– Nie próbuj się sprzeczać, tym spotkaniom przyda się trochę finezji. A teraz… Czy to już wszystko? – Skinęła głową na potwierdzenie, na co on z właściwą Malfoyom gracją wstał i mijając pochylił się na chwilę, by ująć dłoń dziewczyny i cmoknąć krótko knykieć palca wskazującego. – Miłego popołudnia, Granger.<br>– Miłego popołudnia, Draco – odpowiedziała słabo. Dotyk ust Ślizgona sprawił, że oblała ją fala gorąca.  
>„Co ty ze mną robisz?"<p>

_Sobota_

Młody arystokrata upił łyk herbaty i ostrożnie odstawił filiżankę na spodek, obdarzając pozostałych uczniów dość pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Zebrany przy stołach ustawionych w niewielkie, kanciaste „C" tłumek dyskutował żywo i głośno, niekoniecznie na tematy związane z pracą naukową.  
>Tak naprawdę Draco nie zakładał, że herbata podawana w porcelanie pomoże przeważającej części obecnych odnaleźć w sobie głęboko skrywany pierwiastek ludzi z wyższych sfer. To było dla niego. Tęsknił za majestatycznością Malfoy Manor, za zachowaniem swojej zmanierowanej matki. Ale przede wszystkim tęsknił za klasą, której hogwarckim podlotkom brakowało.<p>

Chrząknął głośno, a gdy to nie przyniosło efektu, wyprostował się nienaturalnie, wziął głęboki oddech, chwycił za filiżankę z herbatą i wstając cisnął nią z całej siły o przeciwległą ścianę. Roztrzaskała się w drobny mak, a głośny brzdęk tłuczonej porcelany uciszył tłum. Hermiona siedząca po jego lewej stronie drgnęła przestraszona, ale nic nie powiedziała.  
>– <em>Calicem* reparo… – <em>powiedział ął różdżką i filiżanka w ułamku sekundy wróciła do swojej pierwotnej postaci. – _Accio. – _Wykazując się refleksem pochwycił przedmiot lewą ręką, tuż przy uchu. Odstawił naczynie na spodek i nalał herbaty. Pluskanie każdego mililitra ciemnego płynu odcinało się ostro od niezmąconej ciszy. Wszystkie oczy i uszy skierowane były na Dracona. – Kiedy udało wam się już łaskawie zamknąć, możemy chyba przejść do istotnych spraw, czyż nie? Hermiono… – Jego głos był spokojny, o temperaturze bliskiej zera absolutnego. Powędrował wzrokiem po każdym ze zgromadzonych i usiadł.

– Ja i Draco załatwiliśmy już kilka najpilniejszych spraw, stąd pozwolę sobie poświęcić chwilę na ogłoszenia. Profesor Snape zgodził się objąć pieczę nad sekcją warzycieli i zielarzy, którym radą służy także profesor Sprout – na tę wiadomość po Sali poniósł się szmer zadowolenia. – Oznacza to, że sekcja może zacząć spotkania praktyczne od poniedziałku, jeśli tylko prezes ustali termin dostępności sali do Eliksirów i wynegocjuje jedną szklarnię do uprawy roślin. Hanno, czyń co należne, bo odtąd kończy się nasza rola. – Hanna Abbott uśmiechnęła się na znak, że zrozumiała. – Świetnie… Profesorowie Flitwick i Lupin zajmą się kołem pojedynkowym. Sekcja historyczno-badawcza zgłosiła mi pewne obiekcje i mieliście sami załatwić kwestię opiekuna. Terry, jak ci poszło?  
>– Daliśmy radę. Profesor Vector zgodziła się przejąć prym, a profesor Binns jest organem doradczym.<br>– Co dalej? – zwróciła się do Dracona.  
>– Badania, raporty i jeszcze raz papierki — podjął chłopak. – Jesteście zobowiązani do przedstawiania nam sprawozdań z każdego rozpoczętego przez was ćwiczenia, każdej postawionej tezy, hipotezy, czy rozstrzygnięcia dla sprawy, jaką w ramach koła będziecie się zajmować. Darujcie sobie malownicze opisy. Obchodzą nas, a właściwie mnie, fakty. Krótko, zwięźle, na temat. Nie mam całych dni, by czytać te wasze pierdoły, a czytać muszę, bo ręczę za was podpisem. Ja i obecna tu Granger. Pytania?<p>

To był błąd, na nowo podniosła się wrzawa, tym razem oburzonych głosów, z których najgłośniej wybrzmiewały hasła pod tytułem: „Pierdolę to wszystko, a McGonagall to chuj", „Dlaczego WY nie musicie podejmować się projektów badawczych?", „Malfoy, pieprzona mendo, powinieneś gnić w Azkabanie, a nie przewodniczyć samorządowi!". Lecz gdy ktoś wykrzyknął „Od kiedy tolerujesz szlamę u boku? Rżniecie się pewnie jak króliczki!" – Hermiona nie wytrzymała.  
>– CISZA! – wrzasnęła zrywając się na równe nogi. Jej głos był chrapliwy, nozdrza i klatka piersiowa poruszały się w rytm urywanych oddechów, a twarz wykrzywiał grymas wściekłości. – Te bzdury, jakimi mieliście najwyraźniej ogromną przyjemność nas przed chwilą uraczyć, to daleko idące insynuacje, których nie zamierzam, powtarzam: NIE ZAMIERZAM tolerować, cokolwiek to dla was znaczy. Nie jestem tu z miłości do was, nie jestem tu nawet dlatego, że uważam, że samorząd to genialny pomysł i świetny sposób na zapunktowanie przy aplikacji na Uniwersytet Magiczny. TYM BARDZIEJ nie uważam, że współpraca Gryfonki i Ślizgona w celu integracji i zatarcia społecznych podziałów to coś, co może przynieść zamierzony skutek. Ja i Draco zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni dokładnie tak samo, jak wy. I nie wiemy nic ponad to, co i wy usłyszeliście na zebraniu Prefektów tydzień temu, dlatego zachowujcie się do cholery, jak prawie dorośli lub już dorośli ludzie, którymi jesteście i róbcie to, co należy zrobić. Skoro wszyscy znają swoje obowiązki i nie ma ważniejszych spraw niż moje i Malfoya rzekomo kwitnące życie erotyczne – nawet powieka jej nie drgnęła! Ślizgon był z niej taki dumny… – Zamykam posiedzenie i życzę miłego dnia! – wycedziła przez zęby ostatnie zdanie i ciężko opadła na krzesło. Uczniowie najwyraźniej doprowadzeni do porządku jej wybuchem, wychodzili stopniowo z pomieszczenia.<br>– Herbaty? – spytał Draco, gdy zostali już sami.  
>– Chętnie.<br>– Mała kłamczucho… – mruknął podsuwając jej pełną już filiżankę.  
>– Nie mam zamiaru tego wysłuchiwać i podziwiam, że tobie to nie przeszkadza. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.<br>– Byłem adresatem gorszych inwektyw niż nazywanie mnie rżnącym cię, jak…  
>– Nie bądź grubiański! – oburzyła się Gryfonka i zamaszystym ruchem sięgnęła po herbatę. Trochę napoju rozlało jej się na spódnicę. Draco rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące i odłożył różdżkę na stół.<br>– Tylko cytuję – odparł spokojnie. – Jeśli będziesz tak reagować, to jeszcze pomyślę, że… – urwał.  
>– Że nie chcę cię widywać? – dokończyła za niego pytaniem i zawstydzona wbiła wzrok w blat stołu.<br>– Powiedz mi więc, moja śliczna Granger… – Ostrożnie sięgnął jej twarzy i założył niesforny kosmyk za ucho, po czym ujął brodę Hermiony i manipulując ruchem jej głowy zmusił do patrzenia sobie w oczy. – Chcesz?

„Czy chcę? – co to za pytanie?! Oczywiście, że tak!"

Skinęła lekko głową, na co on zbliżył swoją twarz. Czuła jego miętowo-papierosowy oddech. Jej wnętrzności zatańczyły energiczną salsę, gdy twarde męskie usta dotknęły jej warg. To było tylko subtelne muśnięcie, a i tak myślała, że umrze pod jego dotykiem.  
>„Słodka Nimue…"<p>

Wbrew sobie odskoczyła od chłopaka jak oparzona i mamrocząc pożegnanie – niemal wybiegła z salki. Draco uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

oOo

– Znalazłam! – wykrzyczała Hermiona i szybko zsunęła na powrót wieszaki, by zasłonić Ginny widok na suknię.  
>– No nie bądź…<br>– Maskarada to maskarada! – Gdy upewniła się, że nikt nie widzi, zdjęła sukienkę z wieszaka i pobiegła do przymierzalni.  
>– Madame Malkin? – zawołała sprzedawczynię.<br>– Już, już, kochaneczko. Idziemy mierzyć, tak? – Kobieta idąc w jej stronę uśmiechała się serdecznie. Zawiesiła centymetr krawiecki na szyi. Hermiona kiwnęła głową na znak potwierdzenia i wyszczerzyła się do niej radośnie.

– Przytniemy trochę dół – mamrotała madame Malkin klęcząc u stóp dziewczyny i wpinając szpilki w sukienkę.  
>– A co z górą, proszę pani? Jest trochę…<br>– Tak, tak, za szeroka. Niczym się nie martw, kochanie. Jestem mistrzynią w swoim fachu!  
>– A czy ma pani w asortymencie maski?<br>– Do tej sukni znajdę coś specjalnego…

Doprawdy nigdy nie podejrzewała, że zakupy mogą sprawić jej tyle przyjemności. Już nie mogła doczekać się wrażenia, jakie wywrze na wszystkich obecnych w Wielkiej Sali podczas Bożonarodzeniowego Balu. Czego jak czego, ale zaskoczonych spojrzeń była pewna!

Święta Trójca i Ginny kierowali się już w stronę zamku. Każdy taszcząc swoje zakupy. Każdy na swój sposób zadowolony z polowania.  
>– Miona, czyli na balu będziesz udawać, że nas nie znasz?<br>– Harry! – zganiła swojego chłopaka Ruda.  
>– Tak jakby, Harry. Tak jakby… – uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo i bez słowa poszła dalej, minimalnie przyspieszając kroku.<p>

oOo

– A ty? – spytał Fred celując w Hermionę udkiem kurczaka. – Jak się przebierasz?  
>– Strój Hermiony jest tajemnicą wagi państwowej… – wyburczał Ron, zanim sama zainteresowana zdążyła się w ogóle odezwać.<br>– I naprawdę nie uronisz choćby rąbka tajemnicy? – błagała Ginny.  
>– Cały pomysł tego balu to kretynizm, dajcie mi chociaż tyle zabawy, że będziecie musieli mnie rozpoznać. Przestańcie prosić i w kółko o tym rozmawiać. Nie powiem wam i koniec. – Stanowczy głos Hermiony odebrał im chęć drążenia tematu jej sukni.<br>– Porozmawiajmy więc o czymś innym – zaczął pogodnie George. – Mama zaprasza cię na święta!  
>– Podziękujcie więc Molly w moim imieniu – zaczęła dosyć nerwowo Hermiona – bo nie jadę.<br>– CO? – niemal wrzasnęli wszyscy.  
>– Zostaję na święta w Hogwarcie. Rodzice się rozwiedli, nie wiem z kim spędzić gwiazdkę… Zdecydowałam zostać.<br>Tak było prościej. Przynajmniej względnie. Nikt nie będzie wyrywał jej sobie siłą, przekazywał z rąk do rąk. Szkoda tylko Krzywołapa – miała zabrać go do Hogwartu, bo podobno podarł już z tęsknoty wszystkie zasłony w domu i bestialsko wysuszył rybki z akwarium pod nieobecność matki. Jak udało mu się je wyłowić i wyrzucić na dywan nie tłukąc niczego i nie rozlewając wody – pozostanie jego kocią tajemnicą na wieki.  
>Hermiona westchnęła. I pomyślała o lekko zamglonych alkoholem stalowych tęczówkach, których właściciel pozwolił jej opaść w swoje ramiona...<br>Malfoy też zostawał na święta, prawdopodobnie. Westchnęła ponownie. To będą długie ferie.

* * *

><p>*Calicem – z łac. „filiżanka", choć samo zaklęcie „Reparo" jest zapożyczeniem z hiszpańskiego, co dosłownie oznacza „naprawa", ale to pewnie wiecie (:<p> 


	9. Ron zrobi to pierwszy

Przepraszam Was najmocniej za tę nieobecność, ale mam strasznie napięty grafik i na skończenie rozdziału pozwoliła mi dopiero majówka. Na pocieszenie - zaczęłam pisać już 10. (ponad dwie strony!), choć pewnie poczeka odrobinkę na dokończenie.

Rozdział obecnie niebetowany, natomiast jeśli okoliczności na to pozwolą - w przyszłości wstawię poprawioną wersję.

Miłej lektury!

* * *

><p>Rozdział IX. Ron zrobi to pierwszy<p>

Hermiona za priorytet postawiła sobie dochowanie tajemnicy, jeśli chodzi o przebranie, dlatego cały tydzień pracowała nad stworzeniem tajnego przejścia między jej dormitorium a jakimkolwiek innym miejscem w Hogwarcie. Z przyczyn oczywistych aportacja nie wchodziła w grę, co jednocześnie wyłączało świstokliki – dlatego też spędzała godziny nad książkami w bibliotece (nie zapominając o środowej eskapadzie do działu ksiąg zakazanych) szukając sposobów na utworzenie wewnątrzhogwarckiego portalu, którego działania nie zakłócałaby bariera antyaportacyjna i szereg zaklęć ochronnych otaczających zamek.

Była gotowa zrezygnować, gdy powieki zaczęły jej poważnie ciążyć, a pierwsze słoneczne promienie wkradły się przez biblioteczne okna, ale w pewien sposób nie potrafiła sobie odmówić przyjemności dodatkowego wysiłku intelektualnego. Sięgnęła po ostatni wolumin ze sporządzonej listy „TO MOŻE SIĘ PRZYDAĆ", choć przygotowała już plan awaryjny w postaci wzmocnionego kameleona (miała pewne podejrzenia co do tego, że jej przyjaciele nie podarują sobie próby zdemaskowania jej genialnego przebrania).

„Bingo!"

Inkantacja była skomplikowana, badania nad zaklęciem pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, ale miała prawie trzy dni na testy i udoskonalenia. Musiała spróbować – inaczej roztrzaskałaby głowę Snape'a, gdyby jeszcze raz nazwał ją panną Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger.

Machnęła różdżką nad książką sporządzając magiczną kopię potrzebnych stron. To mogło się udać. Przecież „zaklęcie ksero" (jak roboczo je nazwała) stworzyła bez niczyjej pomocy.

Miała tylko jeden problem: nie do końca wiedziała, jakie miejsce wybrać, od czego zacząć i w jaki sposób ograniczyć czas na kontrolę sukcesów w przemieszczaniu coraz to większych przedmiotów. Jako cel wybrała łazienkę na piątym piętrze. Nie była zbyt blisko, ani zbyt daleko. Idealnie.

Zaczęła od pióra. Właściwie od sześciu piór. Pierwsze zaginęło w niezbadanych odmętach przestrzeni, drugie się rozszczepiło, trzecie straciło najwyżej milimetry na długości. Kolejne trzy udało jej się przemieścić bez szwanku. I próbowała tak, od rana do wieczora, w każdej przerwie między lekcjami, notorycznie opuszczając lunch, za to nie odejmując sobie więcej niż dwie godziny od modelowego czasu snu.

Od piór przez jabłka i książki, aż wreszcie po małe istoty żywe, czyli spetryfikowane chochliki „pożyczone" od Remusa, stopniowo, choć cały proces pędził raczej na łeb, na szyję, weryfikowała sposób ruchu nadgarstka i intonację poszczególnych sylab.

Sobotni poranek był dniem próby ostatecznej. Miała wejść w portal osobiście, jednak za cel obrała korytarz w skrzydle szpitalnym. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Serce biło jej w okolicach grdyki, krew szumiała w uszach. Przyspieszony i wzmocniony puls dawał o sobie znać poprzez miarowe mrowienie w opuszkach palców. Głośno i wyraźnie wypowiedziała inkantację, wykonując wzorowy ruch różdżką, po czym weszła w srebrzysty owal, nieco przypominający utkane z pajęczych nici lustro, w którym dostrzegała docelowe miejsce teleportacji.

Udało się. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie obnażając nieskazitelnie białe zęby – swoją spuściznę po rodzicach dentystach.

Z podniecenia straciła przytomność.

oOo

– Gratuluję, panno Granger – usłyszała kobiecy głos, gdy tylko gość dostrzegł, że zaczyna otwierać oczy. Minęła chwila, zanim Hermiona przypomniała sobie co się stało i zrozumiała, gdzie się znajduje.  
>– Jak długo tu jestem, pani dyrektor? – Podciągnęła się zwinnie do pozycji siedzącej.<br>– Najwyżej dwie godziny. Czy wiesz, czego dotyczą gratulacje? – spytała McGonagall. Dziewczyna dostrzegła w jej oczach błysk troski z domieszką czegoś jeszcze. Dumy?  
>– Domyślam się, że wie pani o moim małym magicznym eksperymencie… – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.<br>– Gryffindor traci… pięć punktów – powiedziała i wstając położyła rękę na głowie Hermiony w czułym geście.

„Świat jeszcze wiele usłyszy o Hermionie Granger" – pomyślała Minerwa w drodze do swojego gabinetu.

oOo

Gryfonka musiała przyznać, że wytłumaczenie pani Pomfrey, że czujesz się dobrze toczy zaciekłą walkę o pierwsze miejsce z powiedzeniem babci, że nie jest się głodnym, jeśli chodzi o „Ranking Rzeczy Prawie Nie Do Wykonania".

Było tuż przed dziesiątą, gdy udało jej się wydostać w końcu ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
>– Widzę, że nic ci nie jest – dobiegł ją głos Dracona, który standardowo ukrył się w niszy paląc.<p>

Skąd Malfoy wiedział, że znalazła się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

– Mam się nieźle. Ale widzę, że tobie całkowicie na łeb już padło… – z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową i wskazała na żarzącego się papierosa.  
>– Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie pije szampana. – Uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, zaciągnął ostatni raz i zaciskając niedopałek w dłoni przeistoczył go w pył, który zgrabnym ruchem wysypał na posadzkę.<p>

„Nowa, szpanerska umiejętność? Dość spektakularna. I na swój sposób przerażająca" – pomyślała Hermiona.

– Do zobaczenia na balu. – Puścił do niej oko i odszedł.

oOo

– Gdzie byłeś, Dracusiu?  
>– Musiałem załatwić pewną sprawę.<br>Zabini uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
>– A czy nie powinieneś przypadkiem zająć się sobą? – rzucił dość obojętnie, choć radość kolegi działała mu na nerwy.<p>

Wszedł do swojego dormitorium. Idealnie skrojony smoking lewitował w kącie, a na podłodze stały świeżo wypastowane buty. Przechodząc, muśnięciem wskazującego palca, poprawił położenie znajdującej się w centralnej części biurka prostej czarnej maski. Nonszalancko klapnął na ulubiony fotel. Machnięciem różdżki otworzył miniaturowe okna i sięgnął po papierosa z paczki na stoliku.

Mroźne grudniowe powietrze wymieszane z dymem wypełniło jego płuca i przyniosło oczekiwany relaks. Jego spokój zakłócił samolocik PSW, który uderzył go w czoło.  
>– Żeby to jasna… – przeklinał rozkładając pergamin.<p>

_Powiedziałeś: „do zobaczenia". Jak Cię poznam? – H.G._

Właściwie nie był pewien, dlaczego to powiedział. I generalnie rzecz ujmując nie do końca też rozumiał, co nim kierowało, gdy w te pędy pognał pod Skrzydło Szpitalne, kiedy dostał sowę od dyrektorki z zawiadomieniem o „małych problemach zdrowotnych jego partnerki". Przecież McGonagall z pewnością chodziło o to, że jeśli Granger się szybko z tego nie wyguzdra, to będzie musiał przejąć jej obowiązki na jakiś czas.

Innego powodu nie było. Niby dlaczego dyrektorka miałaby uważać, że obchodzi go zdrowie tej zarozumiałej Gryfonki z ptasim gniazdem na głowie? Sięgnął po pióro i kałamarz, by naskrobać odpowiedź.

_Ten gość, od którego będzie bił blask chwały, otoczony wianuszkiem pięknych dziewcząt – to będę ja. – D.M._

_I niby jak mam przebić się przez ten WIANUSZEK? – H._

oOo

_Wierzę w Ciebie, Granger. – D._

„Świetnie, w takim razie będę wypatrywać twoich idealnych blond kudłów…"

Schowała pergamin do szuflady i zeszła na lunch do Wielkiej Sali.

– Hermiona, jak tam? – zagaił Fred przeżuwając jednocześnie kanapkę z szynką.  
>– „Jak tam" co?<br>– Przygotowania – odparł.  
>– Do balu – dodał na wszelki wypadek jego bliźniak.<br>– Na dobrej drodze.  
>– Przestańcie ją o to pytać, bo denerwuje mnie, że nie chce nam powiedzieć! – warknęła do braci Ginny i wstała od stołu. – Idę… nie wiem gdzie. Do dormitorium.<br>– A jej co znów odbiło? – spytał Ron.  
>– Harry… – zaczął Fred.<br>– …kochaneczku – ciągnął dalej George.  
>– Może masz z tym coś wspólnego? – dokończyli razem. Potter lekko się zarumienił i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym ruszył w ślad za Ginny. Hermiona skryła uśmiech za swoją kanapką.<p>

_Wieczór_

– Hermiona? Otwieraj! Otwieraj, bo… bo pójdziemy bez ciebie! Hermiona, no! – wydzierała się Ginny za portretem, a ona tylko ostatni raz spojrzała w lustro i otworzyła portal, który prowadził przed drzwi klasy Firenza. Nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń weszła do zapełnionej już Wielkiej Sali.

Złote ornamenty na dopasowanej masce, która zakrywała jej oczy, zalśniły w blasku świec. Czuła się niepewnie, choć wiedziała, że wygląda olśniewająco – niemal czarne włosy uczesane w gładki, ciasny kok, długa suknia z miękkiej czarnej satyny, z dekoltem w łódkę i długimi rękawami. Żadnej biżuterii.

Powolnym krokiem wchodziła dalej, nie wiedząc dokładnie co robić. Nie chciała zdradzić swojej tożsamości, co dyskwalifikowało podejście do Gryfonów i Luny, z drugiej zaś strony czuła te wszystkie spojrzenia wwiercające się w jej odkryte plecy. Chciała jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść. Nie przemyślała tego. Jej plan nie przewidywał, że Malfoya nie będzie w momencie jej wielkiego wejścia. Nie uwzględniał też, że nie zostanie od razu porwana do tańca przez jednego ze swoich szkolnych kolegów.

Z odsieczą przyszła jej dyrektorka, stukając widelcem w kieliszek.

– Moi drodzy… – zaczęła McGonagall. – Przed nami pierwsza od wielu lat gwiazdka bez Voldemorta, Śmierciożerców, permanentnego stanu zagrożenia życia. Przed nami pierwsza gwiazdka, którą możemy planować bez obawy, że nie dane nam będzie jej dożyć. Bawmy się i cieszmy. Wasze zdrowie! – uniosła puchar z sokiem dyniowym do ust i upiła łyk, kończąc tym samym krótkie przemówienie.

Hermiona skierowała się do stołu z przekąskami. Nalała sobie pączu, by zająć czymś ręce nerwowo skubiące złotą kopertówkę. Zdążyła upić łyk, zanim pojawił się przy niej Ślizgon z szóstego roku, którego godności nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.  
>„Terence Higgs? Nie, nie… On już skończył szkołę" – pomyślała Hermiona.<p>

– Czy mógłbym? – Sugestywnie wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę, przy czym drugą, w której trzymał maskę, schował za plecy – jak widać Ślizgoni niezbyt lubili przebieranki.

Hermiona skinęła głową i umościła swoją dłoń w jego otwartej i pozwoliła zaprowadzić się w roztańczony, choć niezbyt liczny tłumek.

– Jak to możliwe, że taka piękność zdołała się ukryć przede mną na szkolnych korytarzach? – zagaił, gdy tańczyli w rytm dość wolnej piosenki.  
>– Być może rozglądałeś się wśród niewłaściwych dziewcząt… – odparła zawstydzona i oparła policzek o jego ramię, by uniknąć spojrzenia brązowych oczu partnera.<br>– Czyli nie jesteś Ślizgonką – stwierdził. Nie odpowiedziała. – Krukonką? Nie, nie… – kontynuował monolog. – Skoro twierdzisz, że rozglądałem się wśród niewłaściwych dziewcząt… – wprawił jej ciało w leniwy piruet – zakładam, że jesteś z Gryffindoru – dodał, gdy na powrót ułożyła dłoń z kopertówką na jego barku. – Hermiona Granger. Nie odpowiesz?  
>– Najwidoczniej sam wiesz najlepiej.<br>Przetańczyli w milczeniu jeszcze chwilę. Gdy zabrzmiały ostatnie nuty – ucałował szarmancko wierzch jej dłoni i posyłając uśmiech powiedział:  
>– Chyba ktoś cię szuka…<br>– Nie rozumiem – wymruczała, ale on zaoferował jej tylko ramię, które niepewnie przyjęła. Ruszyli w stronę grupki Ślizgonów, z której wyłonił się Draco. Rozpoznanie go nie było jednak takie trudne.

Jeżeli Hermiona uważała dotąd, że młody Malfoy w mundurku prezentował się nieziemsko, to było to spowodowane tylko tym, że nie widziała go dotąd w idealnie czarnym, szytym na miarę smokingu.  
>– Lex Davies*… – oznajmił stojący obok Zabini, który nie ukrywał podziwu dla uczepionej jego ramienia dziewczyny. – Czyżbyś miał wygrać nasz niepisany plebiscyt na najpiękniejszą partnerkę?<br>– Cóż, wygląda na to, że możecie oddać mi wygraną walkowerem.

Draco subtelnie pociągnął nosem, rozejrzał się, po czym posłał Hermionie podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Jestem pod wrażaniem, Lexie… – Ta jego nieskazitelna maska obojętności... – Czy w takiej sytuacji pozwolisz mi chociaż na jeden taniec z twoją uroczą koleżanką?

Brązowowłosy skinął głową, Draco wyciągnął dłoń, którą Hermiona chętnie przyjęła i ruszyli na parkiet. Gdy dotarli na środek sali, a chłopak upewnił się, że wszyscy już zajęli się sobą, zamiast wgapiać się w bezsprzecznie najbardziej osobliwą parę na parkiecie (tajemnicza piękność i ten! Draco Malofy), odezwał się, używając swojego najbardziej pociągającego tonu, wprost do jej ucha:  
>– Zaskakujesz mnie, Granger.<br>„JAK ONI TO ROBIĄ?!" – pomyślała w odpowiedzi, lekko wściekła na siebie za rumieniec przyozdabiający jej policzki. W rzeczywistości skinęła tylko głową na znak, że przyjmuje komplement.  
>„No świetnie! Zaniemówiłaś!" – zganiła się.<br>– Nie ciekawi cię, jak cię poznałem? – spytał, gładząc kciukiem jej biodro przez czarną satynę sukienki. Jak na gentelmana przystało – ani na chwilę nie położył ręki na nagich plecach.  
>– Może trochę – udało jej się wychrypieć.<br>– Pięknie wyglądasz. I nieziemsko pachniesz… a ja dobrze znam twój zapach. – wymruczał, smagając wargami jej ucho. – Byłem też pewien, że nie jesteś Ślizgonką, a Krukonkom i Puchonkom zabrakłoby odwagi na imprezę w tak… doborowym towarzystwie, choć pewnie niejedna skrycie o tym marzy. Inne Gryfonki? Prędzej wydrapałyby nam oczy – wymawiał słowa ostrożnie, z namaszczeniem, w wręcz elektryzująco-erotyczny sposób. – Zdążyłem też zauważyć, że tej dwójce błaznów towarzystwa dotrzymuje tylko Ruda.  
>– Nie nazywaj…<br>– Tak, tak – przerwał jej. – Tańczmy – z gracją przewiesił ją przez swoje ramię i wyszeptał tuż nad jej twarzą:  
>– Po prostu tańczmy, Granger.<p>

Tańczyli. Lejący dół jej sukienki owijał jego nogi przy każdym obrocie, a ich ciała, przez czerń ubrań i niewytłumaczalny blask od nich bijący, zdawały się być jednym. W Wielkiej Sali nie było nikogo, kto choć na chwilę nie zawiesiłby na nich oka, nie westchnął w podziwie, nie zastanowił się kim jest ta dziewczyna, z którą tańczy Malfoy. Której ciemne włosy w tak oczywisty sposób kontrastują z jego blond fryzurą. Wydawała się być wymarzonym dopełnieniem młodego arystokraty. I nie tylko dlatego, że była zwyczajnie piękna, a wszystko co piękne w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób pasuje do Dracona. Hermiona po prostu idealnie leżała w jego ramionach. Jakby jakiś wszechmocny krawiec uszył ich dla siebie nawzajem z przeciwieństw, czyniąc ich przez to tak do siebie podobnymi. Podobnymi w byciu idealnym.

– Odbijany! – usłyszała, zanim została porwana w inne, mniej ciepłe i przyjemne ramiona należące do Blaise'a Zabinniego.

Draco znad głowy Astorii posłał mu spojrzenie przesycone jadem do tego stopnia, że gdyby mogło zabić – Blaise w ułamku sekundy leżałby trupem.

– Witaj, Hermiono. Gdyby Draco nie przykleił się do ciebie niemal na dobre, to prawdopodobnie zajęłoby mi kilka ładnych godzin rozpoznanie cię wśród tego tłumu. Pięknie wyglądasz, jak na Gryfonkę, oczywiście.  
>– Dziękuję. Ty też dobrze wyglądasz, Blaise. Jak na Ślizgona, oczywiście.<p>

oOo

– Harry? Widziałeś Hermionę?  
>– Nie, Ginny. Będziemy musieli chyba pogratulować jej przebrania.<br>– Staaaryyyy! Widzisz tę laskę, którą obraca Zabini? – wtrącił Ron.  
>– Tak…<br>– Jak myślisz, kto to jest?  
>– Nie mam pojęcia, Ron, ale wcześniej tańczyła z Malfoyem i Davisem, więc może to Parkinson albo inna Ślizgonka.<br>– Harry Potterze! – oburzyła się Ginny. – Gdyby nie pewność, że znasz jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie na twoje oczy skupione na innej dziewczynie, niż ja sama, to z pewnością potraktowałabym cię jakąś obrzydliwą klątwą! – Dlatego Harry przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na Ginny i już dłużej nie zaprzątał sobie głowy piękną nieznajomą. W przeciwieństwie do Rona, który uważnie ją obserwował i na głos prowadził wywody mające na celu odkrycie jej tożsamości.

– Czy ty możesz się w końcu zamknąć? –spytał Fred.  
>– W innym wypadku odrobinę ci pomożemy – dodał George.<br>– Gdyby Hermiona tu była… Właśnie! Gdzie do cholery jest Hermiona?  
>Wszyscy bezradnie wzruszyli ramionami. Nie przypuszczali raczej, że ich przyjaciółka zjawi się na dzisiejszym balu.<p>

oOo

— Moi przyjaciele przyglądają mi się od kiedy tylko tu weszłam i nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Powiedz, Blaise, co mnie zdradziło przed wami? – spytała Hermiona, gdy kołysali się lekko w rytm muzyki.  
>– Nie chciałbym cię urazić bardziej, niż zrobiłem to kiedykolwiek… Powiedzmy, że każdy facet w Slytherinie myślał o tobie raz, czy dwa w TYCH kategoriach… – obrócił ją – a okazje jak ta są idealnym momentem na przyjmowanie głupich zakładów.<br>– Zakładów?  
>– Zakładów.<br>– Rozumiem.  
>– Wątpię. Twój sposób myślenia jest zbyt niewinny, by ogarnąć zakres erotycznych fantazji, które roją się w naszych głowach. Gdyby tego było mało – Ślizgoni są naprawdę spostrzegawczy. Wszyscy widzimy, że między tobą, a naszym ślicznym dziedzicem aż wrze. Każdy wypatrywał cię ze zniecierpliwieniem i czekał na reakcję Dracona.<br>W odpowiedzi Hermiona oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Właściwie dziękowała Morganie za swój „niewinny sposób myślenia" – nie chciała znać myśli Ślizgonów z nią w roli głównej, choć z drugiej strony w pewien sposób pochlebiało jej to. Nigdy nie podejrzewała, że poświęciliby Gryfonce, w dodatku szlamie, choć jedną senną mrzonkę. Nie chciała także wiedzieć, że wszyscy są świadomi jej znajomości z Draconem. Pocieszającym był jedynie fakt, że jeśli wiedzą tylko Ślizgoni – pokój wspólny Gryffindoru ta wieść dobiegnie jakieś wieki później.

Minęła prawie godzina, Hermiona zdążyła obtańczyć już połowę Slytherinu (lub właściwie na odwrót – to oni pchali się do niej wręcz drzwiami i oknami), a Blaise zauważył wściekłego Dracona, w jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż on sam sposób popijającego z pucharu coś, co na dziewięćdziesiąt procent nie było cienkim ponczem – zdecydował o odstawieniu dziewczyny pod „prawowitą opiekę".  
>– Jak to miło z twojej strony, Zabini.<br>– Polecam się – odpowiedział i odszedł w kierunku Ślizgonek z szóstego roku, które były widocznie zaaferowane jego przybyciem.

– Chciałbym się stąd wyrwać, choćby po to, żeby zapalić. Co powiesz na mały spacer?  
>– Dokąd?<br>– Dokądkolwiek sobie zażyczysz, Granger, gdzie tylko pragniesz… – wymruczał do jej ucha pochylając się. Owionął ją zapach jego perfum i Ognistej. Ręka blondyna najpierw wylądowała na jej biodrze, a następnie płynnym, acz stanowczym ruchem, powędrowała w kierunku pośladków.  
>– Obawiam się, że musisz ochłonąć, Malfoy. – Odsunęła się na dwa kroki, a jej spojrzenie zawierało zarówno sprzeciw takiemu traktowaniu publicznie, jak naganę dla jego kretyńskiego zachowania w postaci upijania się na szkolnym balu.<p>

oOo

– Co o tym myślisz, Severusie?  
>– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Minewro – odpowiedział Snape, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok z Hermiony i Draco na swój talerz. Dyrektorka, wsparta na łokciach, spokojnie obserwowała, jak młody Malfoy zaborczo przyciąga do siebie dziewczynę i całuje ją. Ona odpycha go i wymierza mu siarczysty policzek.<p>

oOo

– To chyba…  
>– …nie jest Ślizgonka.<br>– To Hermiona – wyrwało się Ginny, po czym przerażona zasłoniła usta. Za późno.

oOo

– Nie pozwolisz chyba, żeby pan Weasley zaatakował twojego podopiecznego?  
>– Pozwolę na to, by za tak haniebny czyn dostał szlaban rozpoczynający się pierwszego dnia po feriach i trwający co najmniej miesiąc.<p>

oOo

– ZABIERZ Z NIEJ SWOJE OBŚLIZGŁE ŁAPSKA, MALFOY!  
>– Ron, uspokój się! RON!– krzyczała Ginny.<br>– DRĘTOWO…

– _Expelliarmus_!

– Gratuluje refleksu i celności, Severusie…

– Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów! – powiedział Snape wzmocnionym magicznie głosem. Muzyka ucichła. – Dla pana, panie Weasley impreza skończona. Zobaczymy się po świętach w moim gabinecie o dwudziestej. Radziłbym pamiętać. Panie Potter, wierzę, że chce pan oprowadzić swojego kolegę do dormitorium.

Zszedł z katedry nauczycielskiej i skierował się w stronę Draco i Hermiony. Muzyka rozbrzmiała na nowo.

– Zachowuj się, jak przystało – wysyczał łapiąc chłopaka za łokieć i boleśnie zaciskając na nim swoje długie palce.  
>– Oczywiście, Seve… eee… profesorze.<br>– Piłeś?  
>– Nie, profesorze Snape. Zarekwirowaliśmy z Draconem butelkę Ognistej od jednego z uczniów. Niestety, eee… niestety nie wiemy, kim on był. W każdym razie, musieliśmy owy trunek odebrać mu siłą, butelka była otwarta… Zapach alkoholu to z pewnością wina zalanego ubrania – wtrąciła się do rozmowy Hermiona.<br>– Z pewnością, panno Granger. Stary nietoperz przyjrzał się jeszcze uważnie swojemu podopiecznemu i odszedł w stronę katedry.

– Dzięki.  
>– Jest za co.<p>

Hermiona odeszła, by znaleźć Ginny, tym samym zostawiając Dracona samego. Kiedy tylko udało jej się odszukać przyjaciółkę – zaraz pożałowała, że w ogóle przyszedł jej do głowy taki pomysł. Ginny momentalnie zrobiła jej cichą (jak na jej możliwości), choć burzliwą awanturę, a Hermionie nie przychodziło do głowy nic innego, niż stać i pokornie słuchać. Potrzebowała jednak wsparcia, rady. Nie przewidywała, że Harry i Ron dowiedzą się o niej i Malfoy'u w taki sposób. Właściwie nie przewidywała, że dowiedzą się o nich w ogóle.

– Ginny?  
>– Słucham…? – odpowiedziała, gdy skończyła już tyradę na temat bezmyślności (o ironio!) Hermiony.<br>– Możemy porozmawiać? Pójdźmy do mojego dormitorium…

oOo

— Harry mnie rozszarpie… – upiła łyk wina ze szklanki i znów położyła głowę na dywan. To jedyne, co udało jej z siebie wydusić od momentu wejścia do jej pokoju i odkorkowania butelki.

Leżała tak na podłodze, z sukienką zadartą do kolan, boso, z nogami na łóżku, z rozpuszczonymi już włosami, które przybrały swój naturalny kolor.

– Nie zdąży.  
>– Niby dlaczego?<br>– Ron zrobi to pierwszy. Zaraz po tym, jak zabije Malfoya.

* * *

><p>* wymyśliłam go (:<p> 


	10. Nielegalne

Ten rozdział to najbardziej napiętnowany emocjonalnie rozdział i długo go nie zapomnę. Napisałam trzy strony, które po prostu WYPOCIŁAM, dokument się zepsuł one zniknęły, po prawie tygodniu, kiedy złość zelżała otworzyłam dokument, zaczęłam pisać na nowo, ale dotrwałam najwyżej do trzeciego akapitu. Kolejne podejście? Magicznie powrócił do mnie wcześniej napisany tekst, coś wyrzuciłam, coś poprawiłam, dopisałam, przeleżał znów kilka dni. Zakończenie jest owocem dzisiejszej pracy, czyli wstawiam go wprost spod moich uroczych palców. (:

Dziękuję za komentarze!  
>Tina Silver,<br>wcale Ci się nie dziwię. Mam świadomość, że początek jest wybitnie słaby, a dalej opowiadanie rozwija się znacznie sensowniej. Jest to spowodowane niczym innym, jak faktem, że w mojej głowie ciągle wyraźniej widzę zakończenie, niż całość, ale staram się, staram, staram!

Rozdział niebetowany, zobaczymy, jak będzie dalej. Póki co - miłej lektury!

* * *

><p>Rozdział X. Nielegalne<p>

Hogwart Express miał za chwilę odjechać. Harry, Ginny i Hermiona stali na stacji Hogsmeade, milcząc. Ron już dawno grzał miejsce w przedziale – darował sobie pożegnanie. Był wściekły na Hermionę do tego stopnia, że nawet nie próbował robić jej wyrzutów przy śniadaniu. Właściwie w ogóle się do niej nie odzywał. A żeby być dokładną – on nawet nie patrzył w stronę Hermiony.

– Porozmawiamy po świętach – odezwał się w końcu Harry, gdy konduktor zagwizdał, oznajmiając rychły odjazd. Chłopak przez chwilę miotał się, nie wiedząc jak się pożegnać. Ostatecznie niezgrabnie pomachał i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki, po czym wsiadł do pociągu.

Ginny wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Hermiony, by ta pozwoliła się przytulić.  
>– Nie dam sobie z nimi rady, Ginn – wymamrotała łamiącym się głosem w ramię Rudej.<br>– Postaram się ich ugłaskać.  
>Weasley'ówna wzmocniła uścisk, by za chwilę odsunąć od siebie Hermionę i wskoczyć do pociągu.<p>

Odjechali.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak długo stała na opustoszałym peronie, zanim ciepła dłoń dotknęła jej ramienia i wyrywając ją z rozmyślań.  
>– Wracamy, panno Granger – usłyszała za plecami głos Pomony Sprout.<p>

„Wracamy, jasne. Zawsze muszę do czegoś wracać. Do domu, do szkoły, normalności, punktu wyjścia, problemów i zmartwień, a w końcu (myślami) do Malfoya. Te cholerne powroty udają mi się, jak nic innego w życiu."

– Oczywiście.  
>Owinęła się ciaśniej szalikiem i posłusznie ruszyła do powozu ciągniętego przez Testrale. Bo Hermiona zawsze była posłuszna. Zawsze robiła to, czego się od niej oczekiwało i nic ponad. Była przewidywalna do bólu i przez to odrobinę nudna. Tylko na ile pozwoliła sobie żyć w ramach, które ustalił dla niej świat, a na ile była to prawdziwa ona?<br>Miła, pomocna, sumienna, mądra, tolerancyjna, rozsądna i rzeczowa. Taką Hermionę Granger znali wszyscy, do takiej przywykli. Dlatego nie dziwiła się, że szokiem okazał się być jej romans z Malfoyem. Nie przewidziała tylko, że… właśnie. Co? Wiedziała, że Harry i Ron nie pozwolą sobie nic wyjaśnić, że oboje z Draco będą mieli dużo szczęścia, jeśli nie trafi ich jakaś zaczajona Avada. Co ona sobie wyobrażała?

oOo

Musiała sobie wszystko poukładać, przemyśleć kilka spraw.

Już miała uznać ten dzień za znośny, gdy przy kolacji dosiadł się do niej blondwłosy Problem. Przez chwilę poczuła się jak umyślna ofiara poronionych pomysłów kadry. Dzielenie stołu ze wszystkimi domami podczas świątecznych posiłków uważała za morderczy cios wymierzony prosto w jej zdrowie psychiczne.  
>– Musimy porozmawiać.<p>

Przez myśl przeszło jej, że powinna przechrzcić tę niedzielę na dzień rozmawiania o konieczności rozmowy.

– Z pewnością – odparła, dłubiąc widelcem w talerzu. – Z pewnością też dostanę wrzodów, bo właśnie tak kończy się jedzenie w stresie – dodała niewyraźnie.  
>– Co? Nieważne. Posłuchaj…<br>– Właśnie, nieważne – wtrąciła się, przenosząc jednocześnie wzrok z jedzenia na Malfoya. – Wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia jest nieważne. Czy to w relacji z tobą, Ronem, Harrym, na lekcjach Snape'a. Nie uważasz tego za jakieś pieprzone fatum? Żaden facet w tym przeklętym zamku nie liczy się z moim zdaniem – odłożyła z brzękiem widelec. – W każdym razie mam z tobą problem, mianowicie: nie mam pojęcia, jak wytłumaczę się przyjaciołom z… tego wszystkiego. Masz jakiś pomysł?  
>– Ja…<br>– Tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, co masz do powiedzenia na ten temat, Draco. Wiem, co powinniśmy zrobić. Wiem, co ja powinnam zrobić…

Sposób, w jaki wypowiedziała jego imię był tak potwornie chłodny i rzeczowy, że zaczynała ogarniać go panika. Być może nie miał zbytniego doświadczenia z Hermioną, być może nie miał żadnego doświadczenia jeśli chodzi o emocjonalność dziewcząt w ogóle. Z wyjątkiem oczywiście tego specyficznego typu emocji, które wyzwalają w nich jego nad wyraz zdolne lędźwie…

Coś zakłuło go w środku, impuls umiejscowiony w okolicach żołądka pokonał krętą drogę wprost do mózgu. Wtedy zrozumiał. Ona z nim ZRYWAŁA. Oczywiście jeśli tylko można nazwać tę ich dziwną relację związkiem. I nie przejmował się tym dlatego, że cały plan weźmie w łeb. Już dawno go nie obchodził. To zerwanie było na swój sposób bolesne, bo wiedział, że będzie mu jej brakowało, nawet jeśli spotykali się dość rzadko. Żal mu było nawet przypadkowych dotyków, spojrzeń, ukradkowych uśmiechów. Chciała mu zabrać wszystko. Całą siebie.

Nie chciał tego czuć, nie chciał wiedzieć, że jej potrzebuje, ale też nie mógł zignorować faktu, że łapał się na myśleniu o niej podczas wykonywania codziennych czynności, że zastanawiał się, jak by to było, gdyby ona była czystej krwi (bo przecież tylko wtedy jego środowisko zaakceptowałoby ich związek!).

W jego głowie rozpętała się burza, a Hermiona przestała mówić.  
>– Czy ty mnie słuchasz?<br>– Nie – odparował bez zastanowienia.  
>– W takim razie pozwól, że cię opuszczę – wytarła usta serwetką i wstając odłożyła ją na stół.<br>– Nie, Hermiona! – Złapał ją za nadgarstek. Usiadła. – Nie możesz…

Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu zostawić, ja… - „…chyba coś do ciebie czuję". – Ja… jestem Draco Malfoyem, mnie się nie zostawia! – oburzył się w dość mało przekonujący sposób. Wystarczyło, by zdenerwować Hermionę.  
>– Jesteś kretynem, Malfoy – wyszarpnęła rękę z jego słabego uścisku i odeszła.<p>

Z hukiem uderzył czołem w stół.

– Jestem kretynem…

oOo

– Co cię tak śmieszy? – spytał Mistrz Eliksirów.  
>– Urocza z nich para, Severusie.<br>– Wy, Gryfoni, w bardzo dziwny sposób postrzegacie świat. Ta uparta dziewucha robi z niego durnia, publicznie! Na Merlina, Bóg musi istnieć i mieć chory plan na ich życie…

oOo

Draco wstał od stołu i pewnym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia. Porozmawia z nią, choćby miał spędzić całą noc pod przeklętym portretem tego „tłuściocha w sukience" czekając, aż będzie musiała coś zjeść lub skorzystać z łazienki.

oOo

– Stawiam galeona na to, że poszedł pod portret Grubej Damy i będzie koczował tam do rana – rzuciła dyrektorka półszeptem, pochylając się w stronę siedzącego obok nauczyciela.  
>– Do rana, powiadasz? – Mistrz zachichotał w sposób, który większość uczniów przyprawiłby o palpitację serca. Ba, nikt nie przypuszczałby nawet, że Severus Snape jest zdolny do wydawania z siebie takich dźwięków, jak chichot, więc sam fakt byłby dobrym powodem do natychmiastowej śmierci. – Przyjmuję zakład. – Podali sobie rękę pod stołem.<p>

oOo

W drodze na wieżę Gryffindoru Draco zdążył się dwa razy rozmyślić, z tego powodu zawrócić i raz zabłądzić, dzięki życzliwości schodów. Nawet stojąc pod portretem Grubej Damy nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł tak stać tu i robić z siebie durnia z powodu Hermiony, zwłaszcza że widział kilku młodszych Gryfonów, którzy nie wrócili na święta do domu.

Miał dziwne przeczucie, że nic nie zdziała, a mimo to zdecydował rozbić obóz przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

– Pomyliłeś drogi, młodzieńcze? – usłyszał w pewnym momencie znad swojej głowy. Gruba Dama postanowiła w końcu zwrócić na niego uwagę.  
>– Chciałbym. – Oparł głowę o ścianę.<br>– Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?  
>– Nie wiem, dlaczego zamiast zakneblować ci te twoje nabazgrane usta, odpowiem po prostu: nie sądzę. – Zmarszczył nos w irytacji w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.<br>– Gdybyś jednak czegoś potrzebował, drogi chłopcze…  
>– Daj mi spokój.<p>

Draco czekał przez kilka godzin na zimnej posadzce, aż w końcu usnął z głową zwieszoną na klatce piersiowej.

oOo

Nad ranem, w pokoju Mistrza Eliksirów, z zielonych płomieni w kominku wyłoniła się głowa Minewry McGonagall. Dyrektorka była wyraźnie zaspana, miała rozpuszczone włosy, a spod ciepłego szlafroka wystawała piżama.  
>– Ekhm…<br>Severus Snape zerwał się z łóżka, chwytając za różdżkę schowaną pod poduszką.  
>– Doprawdy, Minewro… Musisz mieć ważny powód, by budzić mnie o tak nieludzkiej porze, gdy zajęcia się nie odbywają, a mój magazyn pęka w szwach, wyładowany eliksirami… – warknął wściekle.<br>– Dexter doniósł mi, że pan Malfoy nie wrócił na noc do swoich komnat. Zdaje się, że…  
>– Dobranoc.<br>Mężczyzna odłożył różdżkę i w nienajlepszym nastroju wrócił do łóżka.  
>– Dobrej nocy, Severusie – odpowiedziała dyrektorka i roześmiała się perliście, po czym jej popiersie zniknęło z wnętrza kominka, a w komnacie na nowo zapanował mrok.<p>

oOo

Gdy do Dracona na nowo wracała świadomość i poczuł zimno podłogi pod sobą oraz ściany za plecami, a także ciepło czyjegoś ciała przy jego prawym boku, to w pierwszym momencie chciał się wtulić w miękkie ramię i spać dalej. Po chwili jednak dotarło do niego, że nie jest mu raczej zimno z powodu kołdry, która spadła na podłogę, a ciało obok nie jest kochanką ostatniej nocy. Uniósł głowę, co z racji na zastygłe mięśnie karku nie było tak prostą czynnością, jaką się wydaje. Bolały go plecy, powinien wrócić do ciepłego łóżka i przespać jeszcze kilka godzin na wygodnym materacu, najlepiej z jakimś „36,6" u boku. Nie zrobił jednak nic, by zmienić swoje położenie. Nie otworzył nawet oczu.  
>– Przyszłaś w końcu – powiedział, po czym kaszlnął. Miał wyraźną chrypę i zaczął trząść się z zimna.<br>– Co tu robisz?  
>– Czekam na ciebie. – Ziewnął zasłaniając pięścią usta i wyciągając się. Powoli uniósł opuchnięte po śnie powieki.<br>– Skoro już się doczekałeś… – Hermiona podniosła się z podłogi z cichym stęknięciem. Schyliła się po torbę z przyborami higienicznymi i czystymi ubraniami. – Idź stąd, zanim ktoś cię zobaczy.  
>– Nie, Granger, zaczekaj! Będę tu siedział, aż… – przerwał mu napad obrzydliwie mokrego kaszlu, który zdawał się nie mieć końca. – Będę… aż… Merlinie, umieram – westchnął w końcu zmęczony. – Ja tu dla ciebie umieram, Granger.<p>

Hermionie cisnęło się na usta, że nikt go nie prosił, by spał na zimnej posadzce w środku zimy, bo gdyby choć chwilę się zastanowił nad tym, co zamierza zrobić, to przyszedłby pod portret z samego rana i poczekał najwyżej dwie godziny, zanim wyszłaby wziąć poranny prysznic. Na (nie)szczęście Draco ostatnimi czasy stawał się rasową gorącą głową, więc najpierw robił, a później… żałował.

– Dobrze, MALFOY, porozmawiamy. Po śniadaniu w salce samorządu.

Draco zakaszlał głośno, łapiąc się za klatkę.

– Ohh, tylko ubierz się ciepło, do cholery! I pamiętaj, że jeśli jakimś cudem wyplujesz płuca… – pogroziła mu palcem.  
>– To absolutnie nie będzie twoja wina – zdążył wychrypieć, zanim kolejny atak kaszlu odebrał mu zdolność mówienia na dobre pół minuty. Niezdarnie wytarł łzy, które bezwolnie popłynęły po jego policzkach. – Spadam stąd… – wstał szybko i objął ją delikatnie, by ucałować jej policzek, jednak wykonała zręczny unik. – Cóż, warto było spróbować.<p>

– Bądź twarda, Hermiono, bądź twarda… – powtarzała sobie w drodze do łazienki.

oOo

– Pani Pomfrey… potrzebuję tylko czegoś na kaszel, naprawdę nic mi nie jest.  
>– Wam nigdy nic nie jest! A później… Dziecko, przecież ty masz gorączkę! – wykrzyczała pielęgniarka dotykając czoła Malfoya.<br>– Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nic mi nie jest? Proszę mi dać, do cholery, coś na ten prze… – jeśli dotąd Draco mógł zaprzeczyć temu (bezsensownie, tak właściwie), że dolega mu coś poważnego, to gula flegmy, którą udało mu się po długich staraniach odkrztusić, a którą po krótkiej namowie Poppy Pomfrey wypluł do basenu, skutecznie udaremniła jego starania.  
>– Albo położy się pan do łóżka po dobroci, panie Malfoy, albo użyję wszelkich dostępnych środków przymusu bezpośredniego.<p>

– Pani Pomfrey? Może uda mi się go jakoś przekonać… – odezwała się Hermiona, nie przekroczywszy progu gabinetu.

Nie stała tam długo. Dłużej czekała na Malfoya w salce obok, jednak kiedy usłyszała krzyki i ten przeraźliwy kaszel – doszła do wniosku, że Draco nie przyjdzie, na pewno nie żywy. Pielęgniarka nigdy nie wypuściłaby go w takim stanie ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Dlatego przełknęła dumę i postanowiła uratować go drugi raz tego weekendu.

– Jeśli wrócę tu za pięć minut, moja droga, i nie ujrzę tego chłopaka w łóżku, to obiecuję, że postaram się… - zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Nieważne. Pięć minut!

Hermiona zasalutowała i weszła do pomieszczenia.

– Jesteś… – zaczął blondyn.  
>– Niesamowitą, genialną, pomocną, najżyczliwszą i najpiękniejszą kobietą pod słońcem? Zastanów się nad odpowiedzią, bo w zaistniałej sytuacji możesz gorzko pożałować – zniżyła głos i zmrużyła groźnie oczy.<br>– Tak.

Kilka chwil, groźnych kaszlnięć i narzekań później Draco posłusznie położył się do łóżka, a Hermiona usiadła na jego brzegu. W międzyczasie pielęgniarka wróciła z naręczem fiolek, w których Gryfonka rozpoznała jedną, wypełnioną eliksirem pieprzowym.

Draco włożył resztki sił w to, by się nie krzywić przy każdym leku, jednak skutki jego prób były dosyć marne. Przynajmniej przezabawna mimika jego twarzy poprawiła Hermionie odrobinę humor.

– Gdybym tylko utrzymywał kontakty z ojcem, to z pewnością wspomniałbym mu o tym całym gównie, które przyszło mi tu zażywać… – z obrzydzeniem otarł usta wierzchem dłoni.  
>– Powściągnij język, młody człowieku! – krzyknęła pielęgniarka ze swojego gabinetu.<br>– Następna wszechsłysząca…  
>– Chciałeś rozmawiać – przerwała mu Hermiona. Nie chciała dłużej czekać, chciała mieć to za sobą, móc ukarać go swoją obojętnością, zostawić w skrzydle szpitalnym na pastwę pielęgniarki, by cierpiał całe święta w samotności. Tylko nie do końca potrafiła sprecyzować za co chciała go tak srogo karać.<p>

Ślizgon nie spodziewał się takiego zwrotu akcji. To znaczy, spodziewał, bo to oczywiste, że chciał z nią porozmawiać, nie sądził tylko, że nie zdąży się do tego przygotować. Jego zdaniem dał już wystarczający pokaz nieprzemyślanych wypowiedzi.

– Ja… – topniał pod jej srogim, czujnym spojrzeniem. Choć może to była wina gorączki, która nie chciała zelżeć pod wpływem leków. Nie był do końca pewien ani powodów, ani samych procesów myślowych, które zachodziły w jego głowie. Cały się gotował ze wściekłości, zniecierpliwienia, pożądania… Miłości? Ona doprowadzała go do szału, a jednocześnie chciał ją mieć tylko dla siebie. Biedny Draco, wariował.  
>– Ty Draco, ja Hermiona.<br>– Granger! Nie ułatwiasz!  
>– Wybacz, byłam pewna, że pomagam…<p>

Postanowił zacząć jeszcze raz, od początku. Odchrząknął, by wzmocnić lekko głos, wziął głęboki oddech.  
>– Chciałem… Czy ja… Czy ty… Kurwa. – Gniewnie uderzył pięścią w materac. Zastanowił się przez chwilę nad ponownym rozpoczęciem tej trudnej wypowiedzi. – Czy my naprawdę musimy to kończyć? Skoro wszyscy wiedzą, skoro nadal żyjemy, to co jeszcze, do cholery, stoi na przeszkodzie?<p>

Uśmiechnęła się. Ale to nie był radosny uśmiech. Zaliczać się go powinno raczej do kategorii tych smutnych, pożegnalnych. A Draco naprawdę nie chciał się żegnać. Co więcej – on NIE MIAŁ ZAMIARU się żegnać, a każdy zdrowy na umyśle czarodziej wie, co znaczy, gdy jeden z Malfoyów nie zamierza czegoś robić.

W pewien sposób nie mogła dobić go niczym bardziej, niż okraszając ten przeokropny uśmiech jednym, obrzydliwie krótkim acz niezwykle treściwym, słowem:  
>– Nie.<br>– Nie?

Był w szoku. Czego ona od niego oczekiwała? Przecież był nim, przystojnym, inteligentnym, bogatym, świetnym w łóżku TYM Malfoyem.

– Nie rozumiem. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mam zrobić – właściwie jego ton był bardziej oschły, niż powinien sobie na to pozwolić w tej sytuacji, co wykorzystała Hermiona.  
>– To bardzo proste, Draco. Nie będę dla ciebie niczym więcej, jak kolejnym trofeum. Nie chcę nim być. Do zobaczenia.<p>

Ostrożnie wstała z łóżka, by nie dotknąć go żadną częścią ciała i miarowym krokiem oddalała się w kierunku drzwi.

– Hej, Granger! A jeśli tak nie jest? Jeśli coś dla mnie znaczysz? – krzyknął za nią. Odwróciła się na chwilę.  
>– Wtedy czekanie cię nie zabije. Może ty też stałeś się dla mnie kimś więcej, niż wrogiem, Malfoy, ale potrzebuję czasu, by zrozumieć, że to nie jest nielegalne. Wszyscy go potrzebują. Ty też.<p> 


	11. Wigilia

Powitajcie 11. rozdział jako efekt mojej dosyć pospiesznej pracy i równie szybkiego sprawdzenia przez najlepszą Ritę Durian.

Z tego miejsca chciałabym też Was uprzedzić i w pewnym sensie przeprosić, ale z końcem czerwca wyjeżdżam na dwa miesiące do pracy, choć też dołożę wszelkich starań, by dodać rozdział, czy dwa przed wyjazdem (z drugiej strony nic nie obiecuję, bo mimo zakończonej już sesji nadal mam też pracę i pewnych obowiązków nie przeskoczę).

A, no i najważniejsze, ostrzeżenie: +18. Miłej lektury!

* * *

><p>Rozdział XI. Wigilia<p>

Święta w Norze to czas, który trudno zakwalifikować do miłych chwil spędzonych w domu, ale też kłamstwem byłoby nazwanie ich czymś przykrym. Dom Weasleyów po prostu był magiczną mieszanką wszystkich możliwych emocji, jakie tylko człowiekowi mogła zafundować jedna kobieta.

Molly Weasley, bo o niej mowa, krzątała się radośnie po kuchni, co chwilę jednak przerywając prace porządkowo-kulinarne, by wykrzyczeć władczo imię któregoś ze swoich synów, którzy na zmianę próbowali wykorzystać chwilę jej nieuwagi i ukraść z blachy parujące jeszcze korzenne ciasteczka.

– Ronaldzie! – dało się słyszeć krzyk Matki Rodzicielki, a po chwili rozległ się dźwięk, który przypominał pacnięcie mokrej ścierki o czyjeś dłonie i rzeczywiście efektem takowego pacnięcia był.  
>– AŁA!<br>– Ile razy wam mówiłam, żebyście wynieśli się z kuchni i ubrali w końcu choinkę?!

Tak, święta w Norze to czas pełen niezmąconej ciszy, smakowitych zapachów i szczęśliwych chwil spędzonych na śpiewaniu kolęd w akompaniamencie lekko rozstrojonego pianina.

oOo

Hermiona przygotowania do szkolnej kolacji wigilijnej rozpoczęła napisaniem listów do rodziców (dwa osobne, dosyć oschłe) i Weasleyów (znacznie dłuższy i nieco bardziej wylewny).

To jej pierwsza Gwiazdka w Hogwarcie, druga bez rodziców. Wzięła głęboki oddech, by zatamować wzbierające łzy. Mimo doskwierającej samotności nie powinna się mazać, przecież to była jej świadoma decyzja. Tak było najlepiej dla wszystkich.

Uporała się ze swoimi włosami spinając je w luźny kok, założyła szkolną szatę i przed pójściem do Wielkiej Sali zajrzała jeszcze do sowiarni, by wysłać napisane listy.

oOo

— Harry, kochaneczku, zjedz jeszcze trochę, tak bardzo zmizerniałeś… – szczebiotała pani Weasley nad zgliszczami, które niektórzy nazywają resztkami z kolacji.  
>– Dziękuję, ale naprawdę nic już w siebie nie wcisnę – chłopak wymownie poklepał się po brzuchu, po czym z charakterystycznym zgrzytem odsunął krzesło i przeniósł się na kanapę, siadając obok Ginny, która trzymała na kolanach drzemiącego Krzywołapa.<br>– Hermiona się odzywała? – spytał cicho. Ruda pokręciła przecząco głową. – Może napiszesz do niej, by powiedzieć, że zabraliśmy kota, bo jej mama nie mogła znieść stanu ciągłej demolki… Przy okazji możesz wspomnieć, że nie gniewam się tak bardzo i że jeśli zerwie z Malfoyem to Ron wkrótce też nad tym przeskoczy i…  
>– Harry, ona tego nie zrobi. Jeśli chcesz się przekonać- sam do niej napisz. Nie jestem waszym łącznikiem – wtrąciła nieco rozeźlona Ginny. Miała pewne plany na te święta, jednak chłopcy przez cały czas myśleli o Hermionie i może to odrobinę niewłaściwe, ale Weasleyówna stawała się przez to zazdrosna. Chciała mieć Harry'ego dla siebie, by mogli wejść w kolejny etap związku.<p>

Jakby na zawołanie w okno zapukała sowa. Ginny wstała i wpuściła ptaka do środka, po czym odwiązała list i nakarmiła zwierzę ciastkiem. Sowa wdzięcznie zahukała i odleciała przez nadal otwarte okno, by odpocząć na gałęzi drzewa.

– Od Hermiony – oznajmiła Ruda rozkładając list. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, a siedzący w fotelu Ron udał, że nie słyszy. Bliźniacy jakby odrobinę uspokoili się w przepychance o ostatni kawałek keksu. Przez chwilę odczytywała tekst w ciszy, po czym wróciła wzrokiem do początku i zaczęła na głos:

– Drodzy Weasleyowie. – Odchrząknęła cicho. – To bardzo dziwne uczucie nie spędzać Bożego Narodzenia z wami. Hogwart jest beznadziejnie pusty, zupełnie nic się tu nie dzieje, właściwie nawet dałabym wiele za jakiegoś trolla w lochach, a może nawet Bazyliszka…  
>– Taa… – mruknął Ron, gdy jego siostra zrobiła przerwę na oddech.<br>– Jedyną pociechą są dla mnie książki, a główną kompanką rozmów bibliotekarka, pani Pince, która jest złotą kobietą, ale nadal nie jest wami… – kontynuowała Ginny. Pani Weasley westchnęła lekko wzruszona. – Ale nie o tym chciałam pisać. Tak naprawdę miałam życzyć wam spokojnych, rodzinnych świąt, pełnych radosnych chwil, byście mogli w końcu prawdziwie odpocząć po trudach wojny i godzinach zmartwień, bo nikt tak jak wy na to nie zasłużył. Tobie, Harry – Ginny przeniosła wzrok na swojego chłopaka – życzę byś w końcu znalazł swoje miejsce i wyszarpnął życiu twój skrawek szczęścia, byś nie musiał stawać przed koniecznością podejmowania decyzji, które mogą zaważyć na istnieniu tysięcy czarodziejów, a mógł martwić się o rzeczy bardziej przyziemne. Jeżeli jednak zajdzie taka konieczność, życzę tobie i wam wszystkim, byście mogli polegać na przyjaciołach, by nie zostawili was w potrzebie. Pamiętajcie, że przede wszystkim i bez względu na wszystko zawsze możecie polegać na mnie. Z wyrazami miłości, stęskniona Hermiona – Ginny opuściła dłonie trzymające pergamin i powiodła wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych. Molly pochlipywała cichutko i mamrotała coś na wzór „kochana dziewczyna", na co jej mąż objął ją czule ramieniem, bliźniacy rozpoczęli na nowo zaciekłą walkę o ciasto, Ron był czerwony na twarzy ni to z wściekłości, ni ze wstydu, a Harry jakby się zamyślił.

– Dobrze jej tak. Niech gnije sama w tym zamku, jeśli wolała Malfoya! – wrzasnął w końcu Ron i jak burza przeszedł przez salon, by z prędkością błyskawicy przenieść się do swojego pokoju.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała pani Weasley.

– Czy ktoś raczy wytłumaczyć, co przed chwilą miało miejsce?  
>– Cóż, Ron się wściekł… – wymamrotał Potter.<br>– Chłopcy pokłócili się z Hermioną o jej nowego… adoratora.  
>– Chłopaka Malfoyów, jak sądzę – zauważył pan Weasley. Ginny i Harry przytaknęli nerwowo. Molly wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć, jednak to co się stało było chyba jeszcze gorsze.<br>– Fred, George, przyprowadźcie tutaj Rona.

Bliźniacy posłusznie wstali od stołu, by po chwili zejść z góry lewitując wrzeszczącego i wściekłego jak stado głodnych hipogryfów młodszego brata.

– Wszyscy siadać – zarządziła pani Weasley. Ron przestał się miotać, a wręcz zbladł lekko z przerażenia. Znał ten ton. Nie wróżył nic dobrego. – Widzę, Ronaldzie, że cały mój wysiłek, by wychować cię na dobrego, empatycznego, mądrego człowieka zdał się na marne. Widzę też, że nieopatrznie udało mi się wychować kompletnego durnia.  
>– Mamo! – oburzył się zainteresowany.<br>– Nie przerywaj mi, dziecko! – huknęła Matka Rodzicielka. – Jak śmieliście zostawić tę dziewczynę, która troszczyła się o wasze skóry dzień i noc, która ramię w ramię walczyła z wami o zdrowie i życie waszych bliskich, dzięki której udało ci się, do cholery, przejść tę wojnę w jednym kawałku? Jak mogliście zostawić Hermionę tylko dlatego, że próbuje odnaleźć szczęście?  
>– Ale to Malfoy, pani Weasley… – wybąkał nieśmiało Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku ze swoich kolan.<br>– I co z tego? – spytał, zamyślony i cichy dotąd, pan Weasley. – Czy ludzie się nie zmieniają? Czy uważacie, że Hermiona Granger nie potrafi zadbać o siebie? Ile razy udowodniła wam, a nawet całemu Zakonowi, że jest najmądrzejszą czarownicą tego stulecia? Ile razy pokazała, że wie co robi, że jej na was zależy? Ile razy poświęcała własne przekonania i zasady tylko po to, by ratować wasze rozbrykane i nierozsądne tyłki? Ile razy udowodniła swoją lojalność wobec was, którzy nazywacie się jej przyjaciółmi? Gdzie teraz jest wasza przyjaźń?  
>– Harry, Ron… Powinniście się wstydzić – zakończyła pani Weasley i udała się do swojej sypialni, za nią ruszył jej mąż. – Mam nadzieję, że wasze święta są o wiele weselsze niż te Hermiony – rzuciła jeszcze na odchodnym, przesycając to proste zdanie nieprawdopodobną ilością jadu, który nie pasował do jej miłej twarzy i pulchnej postury, od której zwykle emanowała wszechogarniająca radość i miłość.<p>

– Kurczę, może naprawdę przesadziliśmy… – powiedział w końcu Harry, po długiej ciszy. Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami, zajęty skubaniem nitki wystającej z rękawa jego swetra.

oOo

– … i niech te święta będą dla was czasem snucia planów i realizacji marzeń. Wykorzystajcie życie, które sami sobie wywalczyliście, jak tylko umiecie najlepiej. Smacznego! – skończyła przemawiać dyrektorka, po czym klasnęła w dłonie. Stoły zaścieliły ciasno ustawione półmiski z jedzeniem.

– Granger.  
>– Malfoy. Widzę, że masz się już lepiej.<br>– Znacznie lepiej – pochylił się nad nią dosyć niespodziewanie i złożył krótki pocałunek na jej skroni.  
>– Co ty…?<br>– Ćśś… Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
>– Wszystkiego najlepszego.<p>

Jedli w ciszy, a po kolacji zgodnie rozeszli się do swoich dormitoriów bez słowa pożegnania. Pocałunek Dracona był swoistym paktem sojuszniczym, który zwiastował serię kolejnych umów pokojowych. Pełnych kontrowersji i burzliwych debat, acz nadal pokojowych.

_Przyjdź do Pokoju Życzeń po ciszy nocnej. Uważaj na prof. Snape'a, ma dziś dyżur. – H. –_ przeczytał Draco, po czym zostawił pisanie życzeń matce i postanowił wziąć wcześniej prysznic.

Hermiona postanowiła, że to czas zmian. Ba. Czas rewolucji.

oOo

– Pisałaś.  
>– Pisałam – odpowiedziała cicho i powoli ruszyła w jego stronę. Draco zastygł w bezruchu oczekując uderzenia w twarz albo innej nieprzyjemnej rzeczy. Nie żeby zasłużył, ale z Gryfonami nigdy nic nie jest zrozumiałe. Dlatego zadrżał, gdy dziewczyna przylgnęła do niego swoim drobnym ciałem, wciskając go delikatnie w drzwi, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i złożyła na jego ustach głęboki pocałunek. Do odwzajemnienia nie potrzebował lepszej zachęty niż jej język słodko igrający z jego dolną wargą. Wykonał zręczny obrót i teraz to on był dominującym, on wciskał ją w drzwi, on w dość łapczywy sposób gładził jej plecy pod materiałem bluzki. Wrzał z podniecenia i w miarę natarczywości pocałunków czuł, że nigdy nie nasyci w ten sposób swojego pragnienia. Intensywnie reagował na jej bliskość, czemu dały wyraz z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej uwierające w kroku spodnie.<p>

Chciwie wbijał palce w jej skórę, chcąc jak najmocniej i najszybciej doświadczyć jej ciała, a ona niepewna, choć na swój sposób zdeterminowana, poddawała się jego dotykowi.

Kiedy Draco, schodząc pocałunkami wzdłuż jej szczęki, dotarł do zagłębienia szyi, w którym niespodziewanie zatopił zęby, krzyknęła zaskoczona, a on momentalnie pokochał ten krzyk, choć w tej chwili doprowadzał go do szału w niezaspokojonym pożądaniu. Przywarł do niej jeszcze mocniej, wręcz boleśnie, całując brutalnie.

– Draco… – wyszeptała podniecona, acz dało się słyszeć w jej głosie przerażenie rozwojem sytuacji, do którego sama doprowadziła.  
>– Błagam – mówił między pocałunkami. – Błagam… Nie rezygnuj teraz… Spójrz… – złapał ją za pośladki i uniósł na chwilę do góry, wciąż mocno ją do siebie przyciskając, a jednocześnie wgniatając w drzwi, by mogła poczuć na swoim kroczu jego twardą męskość. – Spójrz co ze mną robisz… – sapał jej do ucha. Był roztrzęsiony. Sam nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Rozpalała go do granic możliwości. Z tego miejsca nie było już powrotu. Nie odpowiedziała, co uznał za przyzwolenie, dlatego szybko ściągnął z niej bluzkę i skupił uwagę na odzianych w bawełniany stanik piersiach. Osunął kciukiem jedną miseczkę i przyssał się do sterczącego sutka.<br>– Merlinie! – wykrzyczała Hermiona w odpowiedzi na pieszczotę. Nogi się pod nią niemal ugięły, gdy smukłe palce jednej ręki Dracona ześlizgnęły się z pleców na jej najczulszy punkt i zaczęły pieścić ją przez spodnie. Cichy jęk rozkoszy zagłuszył kolejny namiętny pocałunek, który maskował przemieszczenie się drugiej dłoni w okolice guzika spodni Hermiony, która wkrótce została pozbawiona owej części garderoby.

Rozbierali się szybko, chaotycznie, próbując robić to bez oderwania ciał od siebie i w miarę możliwości nie przerywając pocałunków, którym towarzyszyły głośne westchnienia, pomruki zadowolenia i ciche jęki.

Zignorowali łóżko, które pojawiło się w komnacie, wziął ją na stojąco, w pewnym sensie znienacka, a gdy w nią wchodził, jedną ręką trzymał ją mocno pod brodą, drugą unosił jej nogę chwytając pod kolanem i desperacko warczał:  
>– Jesteś moja… tylko moja, Granger.<p>

Oboje nie znali słów na wyrażenie uczuć, dlatego wzajemnie zadawali sobie ból, chcąc udowodnić siłę tego, co ich łączy.

Szczytując krzyczeli swoje imiona, gryźli i drapali do krwi. Zamroczeni bliskością ślepi na swoją obecność.

Po wszystkim przenieśli się w chłodną pościel, gdzie Draco scałowywał z niej kropelki potu, palcem gładził jej uda zwilżone jego nasieniem i szeptał niezrozumiałe słowa w jej piersi, brzuch, szyję i ramiona.

W końcu, gdy oboje nabrali trochę sił, zaczęli maraton od nowa, tym razem delikatniej, nie ustępując jednak pasji poprzedniego aktu.


	12. I matką będzie mu mądrość

Witam Was po tej przeokropnej przerwie - ogromnie cieszę się, że pod moją nieobecność przybyło kilka śledzi i ulubionych!

To trudny dla mnie rozdział, bo zostawiłam go w połowie i wyjechałam, dlatego nie uważam go też za szczególnie udany, choć pewnie nie powinnam tego mówić. Treść przepowiedni odrobinę się zmieniła, a to dlatego, że... trudno napisać wiarygodną przepowiednię. (:

Dosyć biadolenia, przed Wami kolejny rozdział, który **betowała** dla Was (dla mnie) **Rita Durian.** Miłej lektury!

* * *

><p>Rozdział XII. I matką będzie mu mądrość<p>

Obudził się, jak mu się zdawało, wcześnie rano. Jednak gdy wyciągnął rękę, chcąc zanurzyć dłoń we włosach Hermiony, jego palce natrafiły na pustą poduszkę. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy i podniósł się na łokciach, by rozejrzeć się po Pokoju Życzeń. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dało się słyszeć było trzaskanie ognia w kominku, który musiał się tu pojawić w nocy, gdy Draconowi zrobiło się zimno. Hermiony nie było w pomieszczeniu, a przynajmniej nic nie wskazywało na jej obecność.

– Granger? – rzucił w przestrzeń, jednak zgodnie z przypuszczeniem odpowiedź na wołanie nie padła. Był sam.  
>„Świetnie" – pomyślał nieco rozczarowany i opadł leniwie na poduszki. Przeciągnął się – prosta czynność, która w jego wykonaniu wyglądała niesamowicie seksownie, biorąc pod uwagę drapieżne mruknięcie, które wydobyło się z jego gardła.<p>

Po chwili wpatrywania się w bogato zdobiony sufit postanowił przemieścić się niepostrzeżenie do swojego dormitorium, by zebrać kilka rzeczy i pójść wziąć prysznic. Gdzieś w głębi niego tliła się nadzieja na spotkanie Granger w łazience Prefektów, jednak tam także jej nie znalazł.

Zszedł do Wielkiej Sali z zamiarem spytania Hermiony o powód jej nocnej ucieczki. Nawet mimo uświadomienia sobie po drodze, że zachowuje się jakby był… ZAKOCHANY, co przyjął z niejakim obrzydzeniem, ale szybko przegonił tę myśl ze swojej głowy.

Granger nie pojawiła się na śniadaniu, choć początkowo przypuszczał, że przyjdzie później, słodko zmęczona, a on będzie mógł rzucić jakiś kąśliwy komentarz dotyczący lekkich sińców pod jej oczami, co ona skwituje purpurowym rumieńcem zalewającym jej twarz i dekolt.

Z nieznanego powodu czuł, że zrobił coś nie tak i mimo niespodziewanego zwrotu akcji dziewczyna znów się odsunie i zostanie na lodzie. Szczęście, że nabrał pewnej śmiałości w kontaktach z niezdecydowaną Gryfonką i po powrocie do dormitorium wyciągnął pergamin PSW.

„_Co się z Tobą stało? Po tym, co wczoraj ze mną wyczyniałaś miałem nadzieję na więcej… - D."_

oOo

Hermiona siedziała na brzegu swego łóżka, opierając łokcie na kolanach z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Jej niesforne loki bardzo wyraźnie przypominały dziś ptasie gniazdo, jednak kto by przywiązywał wagę do wyglądu w obliczu tragedii.  
>– Merlinie, co ja zrobiłam? – wyszeptała. W jej głowie tworzył się ruchomy kolaż scen zeszłej nocy, które, co przyznała z niesmakiem, przyprawiały ją o gęsią skórkę i dziwne uczucie w dole brzucha. Zwłaszcza ten moment, w którym głowa Malfoya zniknęła między jej udami, a wtedy on…<p>

– Co ja zrobiłam?

Prawdą było, że dla jej przyjaźni z Harrym i Ronem posunięcie to nie było najmądrzejszym. Jeśli zaś patrzeć na to z perspektywy jej skomplikowanej relacji z Malfoyem – nabierała ona obrotów i trudno było nazwać ją niezadowalającą. Wybór między przyjaciółmi a Draconem? Wbrew pozorom trudna sprawa.

Pergaminowy samolocik wściekle walił w okno, co przez chwilę starała się ignorować, jednak w miarę upływu czasu odgłos stawał się głośniejszy, a co za tym idzie – ryzykowała pęknięciem szyby. Zrezygnowana sięgnęła po różdżkę i machnęła nią w kierunku okna, które otworzyło się powoli, a zaczarowana konstrukcja wylądowała na jej kolanach, drgając jakby zniecierpliwiona. Kiedy dotknęła palcem pergaminu – samolot zamienił się w czysty arkusz, który powoli zapełniał się słowami napisanymi czarnym atramentem. Przeczytała wiadomość i odesłała pusty arkusz do nadawcy.

Co miała mu odpowiedzieć?

Swoje posunięcie postanowiła srodze potępić. Coraz bliżej jej było do nazywania siebie samej „szmatą Malfoya", jak szeptano o niej za plecami. Nie wiedziała co ją skłoniło, znowu, do oddania się Draconowi. Do cholery, to ONA zaciągnęła go do łóżka!

Zawyła wściekłe wciskając zaciśnięte pięści w skronie. W tej chwili wydawało jej się, że jest najgłupszym człowiekiem, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi.

Wredny głosik w jej głowie, którego brzmienie uparcie przypominało dźwięk głosu Ginny, podszeptywał całą serię pomysłów: „powiedz mu, że jest pomyłką, wyrzuć, że tak chętnie sypia z brudną szlamą, że jest ZDRAJCĄ KRWI, zakłamanym ideowcem, którego słowo jest warte tyle, co nic!", „śmiało, Hermiono, przecież wiesz, że i tak cię zostawi, a przyjaciele zostaną przy tobie na zawsze, musisz tylko pogrążyć Malfoya w tym, co sam zaczął, to nic trudnego, jesteś taką mądrą dziewczynką…".

Nie. To jest złe. W końcu postanowiła - przeczeka to. Po prostu będzie go unikać tak długo, jak tylko będzie się dało, a wtedy może problem sam się rozwiąże, o ile w ogóle można go zaliczać do grupy tych, które zostawione odłogiem znikają.

oOo

Chowanie się w wielkim zamku, jeśli użyło się portali komunikacyjnych, nie było tak trudne, jakim wydawało się być przed ich odkryciem. Jedynym mankamentem całej tej zabawy w chowanego była konieczność spożywania posiłków w kuchni. I może przymus ograniczenia wizyt w bibliotece do absolutnego minimum. I w łazience Prefektów, do zera.

Czas jednak dłużył się jej w samotności, dlatego dzień powrotu uczniów do szkoły Hermiona przyjęła z niespodziewaną ulgą. Oczywiście była świadoma tego, że Harry i Ron są na nią wściekli.

Poczyniła niejakie przygotowania do przyjazdu przyjaciół z Nory. Wybrała się jeszcze raz do biblioteki, by wypożyczyć kilka książek, które pomogą jej ewentualnie POPRAWIĆ wypracowania Harry'ego i Rona z Eliksirów i Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, ale też by wzbudzić w nich poczucie winy – przecież każdy zlitowałby się nad dziewczyną, która CAŁE FERIE CZYTAŁA KSIĄŻKI. Oczywiście uważała to za nieczystą zagrywkę, ale potrzebowała swoich przyjaciół, dlatego była w stanie zapłacić każdą cenę, wykorzystując wszystkie dostępne środki.

Rozejrzała się wokół, sprawdzając, czy ułożenie książek na szerokich podłokietnikach wskazuje na regularne do nich spoglądanie, jeden tom wzięła na kolana i otworzyła na losowej stronie – akurat tę pozycję przeczytała już dwa razy. Jeszcze tylko coś, co świadczyłoby o głębokiej depresj.

Zerwała się z fotela przed kominkiem i odrzuciła gruby wolumin na stolik obok, by pobiec do swojej sypialni, skąd zabrała pudełko czekoladowych kociołków. Cztery wyrzuciła do kosza zostawiając na tacce zgniecione papierki. Miała mało czasu, Harry, Ron i Ginny zaraz powinni wejść do pokoju wspólnego. Szybkim truchtem wróciła na swoje miejsce przed kominkiem i gdy tylko zdążyła uspokoić oddech i wepchnąć sobie do ust czekoladkę, robiąc przy tym zbolałą minę, przejście pod portretem Grubej Damy otworzyło się. Wieżę Gryffindoru stopniowo zaczynali wypełniać uczniowie, którzy witali się z nią wesoło. A przynajmniej część z nich.

– Hermiono, nie próżnowałaś w te święta! – krzyknął George, gdy tylko namierzył jej położenie i zarejestrował stosiki wokół niej.  
>– Gdybyś przyjechała do Nory… – zaczął Fred.<br>– … mama skutecznie wybiłaby ci z głowy takie rozrywki! – skończył za niego brat i przybili sobie głośną piątkę.  
>– Ha, ha. Gdzie reszta? – starała się zachować smutną minę. Bo w głębi duszy była smutna, przecież chłopcy się do niej nie odzywają, ba, rozstali się praktycznie w stanie wojny, a ona została w Hogwarcie i zamiast nurzać się w upokorzeniu i żalu – uwiodła Malfoya! Nigdy by się tego po sobie nie spodziewała! Dlatego też przemknęło jej przez myśl, że jeśli do końca roku nie wyląduje w świętym Mungu na oddziale urazów psychicznych, to będzie znaczyło tylko tyle, że to wszyscy wokół zwariowali. Ale słodka Nimue, cóż to była za noc, po stokroć warta szaleństwa…<br>– Już idą, ale wiesz…  
>– Czas na nas! Musimy się rozpakować – Fred wymownie wskazał kufry, które przywlekli ze sobą.<p>

Hermiona utkwiła wzrok w przejściu pod portretem wypatrując przyjaciół. Miała nadzieję, że Ginny rzeczywiście dołożyła starań, by chłopcy trochę ochłonęli, jednak nie miała pojęcia, że duży udział w spóźnieniu Harry'ego i Rona miała pani Weasley. Nie bezpośrednio, oczywiście. Po prostu obaj chłopcy stali teraz w pewnej odległości od wejścia do pokoju wspólnego i żywo dyskutowali, czemu przyglądała się wkurzona już, choć nadal jeszcze cicha Ginny.

– Daj spokój, Ron, obaj dobrze wiemy, że Malfoy wkrótce coś wywinie i będziemy mieli go z głowy! – przekonywał Potter.  
>– A ja myślę, że będzie się zachowywał wzorowo do czasu, aż nie dostanie tego, czego chce! – Ron zrobił się czerwony na myśl o tym, że Draco Malfoy mógłby przespać się z Hermioną. Jakże spokojne życie wiodą nieświadomi…<p>

Ginny uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, choć żaden z chłopców tego nie zauważył. Obaj zresztą mieli na myśli co innego – Harry'emu raczej po głowie chodził plan pokrewny z przemyceniem zgrai Śmierciożerców, więc można uznać ten uśmiech jako skwitowanie przezabawnej różnicy poglądów.

– Co jej powiemy? – spytał Ron.  
>– Ja będę mówił.<p>

Ruda westchnęła teatralnie i uniosła ręce ku górze w dziękczynnym geście i przewróciła oczami.  
>– Czy możemy w końcu wejść?<br>Chłopcy przytaknęli nerwowo i zgodnie ruszyli w stronę portretu.  
>– Mamałyga – wymamrotał Harry, a Gruba Dama uśmiechnęła się życzliwie i otworzyła przejście.<p>

Hermiona właściwie rzucała się w oczy. Pośród mieszaniny wesołych uczniów, którzy opowiadali sobie o wrażeniach pobytu w domu, jako jedyna siedziała niewzruszona, zakopana w książkach, kiwając jedynie głową temu czy owemu na powitanie.

– Hermiona! – krzyknął Harry nieco radośniej niż zamierzał. A może zupełnie tak, jak powinien, bo coś ścisnęło go w dołku, gdy zobaczył, jak twarz przyjaciółki rozpromienia szeroki uśmiech.

– Harry, Ron! Tak się martwiłam, że… – powoli się do nich zbliżała, by rzucić się obu na szyje, jednak tylko Harry wyciągnął do niej ramiona. Zza jego pleców wyłoniła się Ginny, która także pozwoliła się przytulić.  
>– To sprawka Molly – szepnęła Ruda tak, by chłopcy nie usłyszeli.<br>– Cześć, Hermiono – burknął Ron. – Pójdę się rozpakować.  
>– I to by było na tyle… Przynajmniej mnie nie nienawidzi. W takim razie może chociaż wy opowiecie mi, jak minęły wam święta?<br>– Jasne! Znajdźmy jakieś wygodne miejsce… Masz pozdrowienia od rodziców, tak w ogóle – zaczęła Ginny i pociągnęła Harry'ego i Hermionę w stronę kanapy.  
>– Ja jednak sprawdzę, co z Ronem… Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewacie, po prostu… Hermiono? – Potter spojrzał na nią z miną zbitego psa i pojednawczo ujął jej ramię.<br>– Jasne, to twój przyjaciel.  
>– Twój też. – Wzruszyła ramionami zrezygnowana i wzięła głęboki oddech, a później uśmiechnęła się najweselej, jak w tej sytuacji potrafiła.<br>– Skoro już zostałyśmy same… Może pójdziemy do mnie? – Ginny dość energicznie pokiwała głową, celem wyrażenia zgody, na co Harry przytulił ją krótko i pocałował w czoło. Uśmiechnął się do nich jeszcze raz i ruszył do dormitorium chłopców, a dziewczęta do pokoju Hermiony.

Na biurku Prefekt Naczelnej leżały sterty pokreślonych pergaminów, stosy grubych książek, broszur i ulotek ministerialnych. Gdzieniegdzie po pokoju porozrzucane były ubrania, a losowo rozstawione brudne kubki po herbacie i dyniowym soku oraz kilka talerzy, najwyraźniej po kanapkach, dopełniały całej kompozycji.  
>– Słodka Nimue… – westchnęła Ginny i podrapała się po głowie. – Co tu się stało?<br>– Przepraszam, zapomniałam o tym cholernym bałaganie… Ja zaraz to posprzątam. – Machnęła kilka razy różdżką posyłając książki na miejsce, starannie zwijając i chowając pergaminy do szuflady, odsyłając brudne naczynia do kuchni, ubrania do szafy, a na koniec usuwając grube warstwy kurzu, które przykryły podłogę i powierzchnie nieużywanych mebli. – Miałam to zrobić normalnie, bez magii… Nie miałam czasu.

Ginny rozejrzała się po komnacie jeszcze raz i upewniwszy się, że niczego nie rozdepcze, nie potrąci ani nie połamie – skierowała się w stronę „swojego" ulubionego fotela, na którym to nonszalancko klapnęła.

– Opowiadaj, co mnie ominęło – powiedziała i posłała jej najcieplejszy uśmiech świata, który mógł należeć tylko do córki Molly Weasley.

oOo

Draco zgasił peta w swojej nieśmiertelnej kryształowej popielniczce i rozegnał dym dłonią.

– Wejść.

Szybkim ruchem różdżki odesłał karafkę z Ognistą do ukrytego barku – nie spodziewał się gości, lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

– Zabini, przyjacielu – skinął mu dostojnie głową na powitanie.  
>– Witaj, Dracusiu. Parkinson o ciebie pytała. I śliczniutka Astoria Greengrass.<br>– Usiądź. Napijesz się? – Zignorował zaczepkę.  
>– Dziękuję – pokręcił przecząco głową i zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie małego stolika.<br>– Ktoś w te święta nie zamoczył? – spytał Zabini z szyderczym uśmiechem, pochylając się w stronę blondyna.  
>– Dobrze wiesz, że od dawna nie o to chodzi.<p>

oOo

_Szesnastego dnia sierpnia rok po ostatecznej bitwie,  
>gdy zapadnie noc i zatopi się słońce,<br>zostanie poczęty dziedzic starego rodu  
>i matką będzie mu mądrość, ojcem zaś intryga.<br>Gdy nadejdzie czas, zajmie należne mu miejsce  
>dając początek nowemu światu,<br>gdzie przyjaźń nie umiera, a miłość nie kłamie._

– Skąd to masz, Minewro?

Severus na pozór zachowywał zimną krew. Od dawna wiedział o przepowiedni, ale w jego subiektywnym odczuciu nie miała ona większego wpływu na czarodziejski świat niż to, czy jutro spadnie śnieg. Nie widział potrzeby donoszenia o niej Minewrze, nie był już chłopcem na posyłki.

Takie rzeczy się dzieją – ludzie schodzą się, rozchodzą, marnują raz dane im szanse, rodzą dzieci i umierają. Kryształowa kula z proroctwem nie należała według niego do tych, które powinny wstrząsnąć czyimkolwiek życiem w posadach. Uważał też, że nikogo nie wskazuje jednoznacznie. No, może prócz samego młodego Malfoya - Draco aktualnie był jedynym żywym potomkiem rodu, który można by nazwać starym. Dlaczego kolejny dyrektor Hogwartu znów chciał maczać palce w ratowaniu świata? O ile tym razem zaistniał powód, by o jakimkolwiek ratowaniu mówić.

– Jestem dyrektorem tej szkoły. I honorowym członkiem Wizengamotu. – Minewra McGonagall splotła pomarszczone lekko już dłonie i oparła łokcie na biurku. Utkwiła zmartwiony wzrok w Mistrzu Eliksirów.  
>– Nie baw się w Boga, nie jesteś nim. Nie jesteś Albusem. Ta przepowiednia niczego nie dowodzi. W ogóle nie rozumiem tego upierania się przy Granger, Minewro. Mądrością mogłaby być jakaś Krukonka. Na przykład Lovegood. Świetnie by do siebie z Draconem pasowali, już widzę te ich radosne blond bachory, które…<br>– To nie jest zabawa, Severusie – kobieta wcięła mu się w słowo zniecierpliwiona bezsensownym wywodem. – Ta dziewczyna może wiele zmienić, jeśli tylko okoliczności będą sprzyjające, oboje dobrze o tym wiemy. Oni muszą się pobrać. Muszą…  
>– Spłodzić potomka szesnastego sierpnia, bo tego wymaga wyższe dobro. Jak łatwo przychodzi ci sterowanie ludzkim życiem, moja droga… Jak myślisz, na dyrektorski fotel rzucono jakieś klątwy?<br>– Severusie, opanuj się! – dyrektorka wstała z miejsca, oburzona zachowaniem podwładnego, którego dotąd uważała także za przyjaciela.  
>– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Mistrz leniwie przeciągał sylaby, choć ton jego głosu pozostawał stanowczy. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się rozmówczyni, chcąc odnaleźć w jej mimice jakąś odpowiedź. – Mam ich spoić eliksirami? Rzucić Imperiusa?<p>

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Prychnął uważając sytuację za iście komiczną.

– Nie przyłożę do tego ręki.  
>– Severusie, to twój obowiązek, jako…<br>– Nauczyciela eliksirów? Nie bądź śmieszna. – Teraz to on wstał i szybkim ruchem wygładził szaty nie spuszczając McGonagall z oczu. – Moje zobowiązania wobec świata umarły wraz z Voldemortem. – Zostaw to, Minewro. Po prostu daj im żyć. Nic wielkiego się nie stanie, to nie ryzyko wojny. – Stał chwilę bez ruchu i mierzyli się spojrzeniami. – Po prostu daj im żyć – powtórzył, jakby to było remedium na wszystko, pozwolić losowi decydować.  
>– Obyś miał rację.<p> 


	13. Na własność

Jest dosyć późno, więc bez zbędnych wstępów: +18.

Betowała moja najlepsza, niezastąpiona **Rita Durian.**

* * *

><p>Rozdział XIII. Na własność<p>

Padał gęsty śnieg, który bestialsko wdzierał się do każdej szczelinki w ciepłym ubraniu, jeśli tylko ktoś nieroztropnie zapomniał zapiąć guzika płaszcza lub zbyt niedbale zawiązał szalik. W dodatku porywisty wiatr gwizdał donośnie, wślizgując się do zamku przez nieszczelne okna. W taką pogodę nawet czary ogrzewające na niewiele się zdały i gdyby nie pierwszy od przerwy świątecznej wypad do Hogsmeade nikt nie odważyłby się wyjść na zewnątrz.

Hermiona odłożyła na bok ostatni z raportów, które na dziś zaplanowała sprawdzić, gdy do jej pokoju weszła Ginny w pełnym rynsztunku. Ubrana w wełniany płaszcz oraz czapkę z uroczym pomponem i szczelnie owinięta w barwy Gryffindoru osłaniające jej szyję przed niechcianymi lokatorami w postaci lodowych grudek.

– Hermioonaaa – jęknęła niecierpliwie – Wszyscy na ciebie czekają!  
>– Przepraszam – Starsza z dziewczyn uśmiechnęła się pojednawczo i szybko zaczęła się ubierać – Początkowo każdy był przeciwny, a teraz zasypują mnie masą jakichś pierdół, które w większości muszę odrzucić i jeszcze umotywować swoją decyzję! – Wskazała brodą stertę pergaminów, które od kilku dni zalegały na jej biurku. Ruda westchnęła i zrezygnowana pokręciła głową.<br>– Gotowa? Idziemy!

Droga do Hogsmeade była istną drogą przez mękę. Śnieg zacinał im w oczy, wiatr podwiewał płaszcze, a buty przemakały odmrażając stopy. Z całej czwórki przyjaciół tylko Ginny nie dała sobie popsuć humoru i ściskając rękę Harry'ego swoją odzianą w grube rękawice dłonią, ochoczo parła przed siebie nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na obrzydliwą pogodę. Sam Potter zaciskał wściekle zęby i wolną ręką starał się utrzymać kołnierz, by lepiej zasłaniał go od wiatru.

– To idiotyczny pomysł – powiedział w końcu Ron. Jego słowa zagłuszyła zawieja.  
>– Co?! – spytała reszta zgodnie.<br>– Mówię, że to idiotyczny pomysł! Całe to wyjście! Spójrzcie, jaka jest pogoda, do cholery! – wrzasnął wymachując rękami, co było strategicznie bezsensownym posunięciem, bo mróz dostał się do jego odsłoniętego niechcący brzucha. A mama mówiła, żeby nosił kalesony i wkładał koszulki w spodnie…  
>– Nie marudź! – odkrzyknęła Ginny i uśmiechnęła się promiennie – Hermiona nie narzeka!<br>– Po prostu skupiam się na tym, by nie zamarznąć! – udzieliła się Granger

Kiedy dotarli w końcu do Trzech Mioteł i zajęli miejsca przy stoliku, żadne z nich, prócz młodej Weasleyówny, nie zdjęło od razu wierzchnich okryć.  
>– Dzień dobry, co państwu podać? – spytała młoda kelnerka, którą Madame Rosmerta jakiś czas temu zatrudniła do pomocy. Zamówili trzy herbaty z sherry i kremowe dla Ginny.<p>

– Dlaczego nas tu ściągnęłaś? – burknął Ron mierząc siostrę spojrzeniem kiedy podawano napoje.  
>– Cóż, uznałam, że to okazja do świętowania – odparła i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Pozostała trójka spojrzała po sobie. Nie mieli pojęcia o co może jej chodzić. – No wiesz, Ron, odezwałeś się dziś do Hermiony. – Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony stanowczo oznaczał brak zrozumienia dla jej słów. – Poprosiłeś ją o chleb. Ona ci go podała życząc smacznego, a ty podziękowałeś.<p>

Harry parsknął śmiechem i trzymając się za brzuch długo nie mógł opanować swojego napadu, którym w małym stopniu zaraził Hermionę. Gdy w końcu zdjął okulary i otarł łzy rozbawienia z oczu, uznali że to czas na zdjęcie kurtek. Ron był czerwony na twarzy z wściekłości i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, a jego emocje tylko nieznacznie chłodziły powiewy powietrza, które wpuszczali z zewnątrz wchodzący i wychodzący klienci.

– To dla mnie trudne, okej? – powiedział w końcu. – Mimo że jestem wściekły na ciebie – zwrócił się do Hermiony – to nadal się o ciebie martwię. Jestem pewien, że Malfoy coś knuje i nie rozumiem, jak możesz być taka nieostrożna! Jak możesz mu ufać!

Granger na chwilę przykryła jego dłoń, którą trzymał na stole, swoją. Spojrzała mu w oczy i zrobiło jej się dziwnie przykro. Wiedziała, że go raniła. Wiedziała też, że pobudki Rona nadal nie są tak platoniczne, jak zwykł o nich mawiać.

– Nie ufam mu.

Trzy pary oczu wytrzeszczyły się w zdziwieniu. Ron otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął nie znajdując słów.

– Nie?

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Ale… – zaczął Harry. – No wiesz, ty i Malfoy całowaliście się na balu, Hermiona, ustaliliśmy już, że się… spotykacie. Teraz mówisz, że mu nie ufasz. Wybacz, ale nic z tego nie rozumiem – powiedział i podrapał się po czarnej czuprynie.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i do pubu wszedł Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini i kilku innych Ślizgonów. Dostrzegł czwórkę Gryfonów, jednak spiorunował tylko spojrzeniem Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy siedzieli przodem do wejścia i ruszył zająć najbardziej oddalone od nich miejsce.

– Oho, Fretka przyszła – zauważyła Ginny. Hermiona odrobinę zesztywniała. Dotąd udawało jej się widywać Draco tylko na lekcjach, a i wtedy siadali jak najdalej od siebie.  
>– Wychodzimy. – Ron zerwał się z krzesła, jak oparzony. Przyjaciółka jednak złapała go za przedramię i pociągnęła w dół, do pozycji siedzącej. – Nigdzie się nie ruszamy. Chcieliście rozmawiać, świętować.<br>– Ale…  
>– Wystarczy już tych „ale", jak na jeden wieczór. – Jej głos był stanowczy i gryzł się z delikatną posturą, jednak coś w zachowaniu Hermiony kazało Ronowi posłuchać, choć znów się nachmurzył i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.<p>

Rozmawiali w końcu jak przyjaciele, zręcznie omijając temat Malfoya. Harry i Ginny zrelacjonowali jej szczegółowo święta i Sylwestra w Norze, a ona, zgodnie z prawdą, powiedziała im, że spędziła ostatnią noc roku na samotnym patrolowaniu korytarzy, Wigilię zaś zgrabnie pomijając. Tylko Ron jakoś tak dziwnie milczał, ale już dawno zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do jego wiecznie obrażonej miny i ignorowania Hermiony.

Z czasem, gdy skończyła im się herbata i trochę zgłodnieli, Potter zaciągnął swoją dziewczynę do baru celem zamówienia kolejki kremowego i jakichś przekąsek. Moment, w którym Ron i Hermiona zostali sami, Rudzielec postanowił wykorzystać do granic możliwości.

– Miona… – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego badawczo. Miał tak skruszoną minę… – Miałem dużo czasu na myślenie i… zrozumiem, jeśli ty już nie chcesz, ale te święta, no i Malfoy, naprawdę wiele mi uświadomiły, po prostu chciałbym, by było jak dawniej i… no wiesz. Możemy zacząć to wszystko od początku?  
>– Oh, Ron… Tak się cieszę! – jej oczy zaszły łzami. To naprawdę wzruszające, że młody Weasley doszedł w końcu do jakichś konstruktywnych wniosków, zrozumiał swoje zachowanie i postanowił położyć kres bezsensownym kłótniom, bo przecież ich przyjaźń była najważniejsza.<p>

Ron uśmiechnął się promiennie i objął ją, jak początkowo myślała, by ją przytulić, a później zaborczym ruchem przyciągnął ją do siebie i głęboko pocałował.

Trwało to może trzy sekundy, zanim zdążyła zrozumieć swoje położenie i poczuć szarpnięcie za ramię, które oderwało ją od Rona. Chwilę później jej przyjaciel siedział wciśnięty w ścianę, blady, z różdżką Malfoya przytkniętą groźnie do gardła.

Gryfonka krzyknęła przerażona, doskoczył do nich Harry mierząc do Malfoya, zaraz zjawili się Blaise i Ginny i wszystko zaczynało wyglądać naprawdę nieciekawie. W Trzech Miotłach zapanowała cisza, którą przerwało tylko stłuczone przez kelnerkę szkło.

– Zostaw go, Malfoy! – krzyknął Harry.  
>– Niech twój koleżka nie waży się kłaść więcej łap na tym, co nie jego, bo w przeciwnym wypadku może je pewnego pięknego dnia bezpowrotnie stracić! – Draco odwrócił na chwilę twarz do Wybrańca, jednak nie opuścił różdżki. Wcisnął ją nawet odrobinę bardziej. – Słyszałeś Weasley?<br>– Ona nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego, Fretko – charknął Ron.

Hermiona zrobiła wielkie oczy. O czym on, do cholery mówił?

– Przed chwilą wyjaśniliśmy sobie kilka spraw i Hermiona bardzo ucieszyła się na to, że chcę zacząć wszystko od nowa. – Nadal był blady, jego głos drżał, ale starał się zachować pozory.  
>– Boże, Ron… – pisnęła Hermiona, gdy w końcu to do niej dotarło. – Nie zrozumieliśmy się.<p>

Blondyn, patrząc w oczy rudzielcowi, uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Ja… Myślałam, że… chcesz się przyjaźnić, że chcesz by było jak dawniej – powiedziała słabym głosem.  
>– Widać usłyszał to, co chciał usłyszeć. Teraz grzecznie przeproś Granger i trzymaj swoje łapy…<p>

– CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE?! – wykrzyczała Madame Rosmerta, która wyszła z zaplecza zaalarmowana podniesionymi głosami. – W TEJ CHWILI OPUŚĆCIE RÓŻDŻKI! – Wszyscy usłuchali, choć z wahaniem. – Proszę się rozejść, zanim wezwę Aurorów. Panie Potter, wstydziłby się pan… – rzuciła jeszcze i zajęła miejsce za barem.

– Wychodzimy – rzucił Draco oschle – No już, ubieraj się i wychodzimy, Granger. Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy sobie co nieco wyjaśnić?

Hermiona zdezorientowana spojrzała na przyjaciół. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, Harry pokręcił głową. Ron siedział jak wryty, a jego oczy ciskały gromy. Spojrzała na Draco - był wściekły, choć prawdopodobnie na rudzielca, a nie na nią. Wstała z miejsca i podeszła do niego.

– Porozmawiamy. Później – zapewniła, a on ujął ją pod brodę i pocałował krótko w czoło.  
>– Później. – Przywołał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł, a za nim jego świta.<p>

Gdy adrenalina ulotniła się z jej żył, Hermiona poczuła wszystkie emocje, których dotąd jej mózg nie dostrzegał. Trzęsły jej się ręce, nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, a oczy wilgotniały. Musiała usiąść.

Potrzebowała chwili na uspokojenie, a kiedy uznała, że może zaufać swojemu głosowi, wytarła na wpół wyschnięte już łzy i wycelowała palcem wskazującym w Rona po czym dźgnęła go w klatkę piersiową.

– Ty… Ty kretynie ty! Dlaczego zawsze musisz wszystko komplikować?  
>– Hermiona, przecież on… – próbował wspomóc przyjaciela Harry. Ginny położyła mu troskliwie rękę na ramieniu i pokręciła głową sygnalizując, że to niezbyt dobry pomysł wtrącać się teraz w tę rozmowę.<br>– Zamknij się, Harry, dobrze ci radzę, to nie jest twoja sprawa. A teraz ty – niemal wysyczała. – Tak, ty, Ronaldzie Weasley. Zapamiętaj to sobie raz na zawsze: nie kochasz mnie. Po prostu wymyśliłeś to sobie. Wymyśliłeś to sobie, bo tak chciałaby twoja mama. Wymyśliłeś to sobie, bo… do cholery, przecież my nawet do siebie nie pasujemy! Wiecznie musiałam uświadamiać ci twoją wartość, podnosić cię na duchu! Życie chciałbyś spędzić w tych kompleksach!? Zawsze będziesz wypadał gorzej na moim tle. Nie próbuj więcej takich zagrywek. Nie kocham cię. Ja… myślę, że kocham kogoś innego.  
>– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kochasz tę Fretkę? – odezwał się w końcu Ron. Mówił cicho, głos mu zachrypł. – Czy ty oszalałaś? Przecież to Malfoy, Hermiona, to nasz wróg! Znasz go! Jest arystokratycznym ścierwem! Ja nie mogę tego tak zostawić… – Podniósł się z miejsca i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Hermiona chwyciła swoją, choć nie wyjęła ręki spod stołu.<br>– Jeśli z jego pustego blond łba spadnie choćby jeden włos, to… – urwała. – Oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie chcesz ze mną zadzierać, Ron. Mam nadzieję, że teraz rozumiesz, że między nami skończone. Zmieniliśmy się, odrobinę dorośliśmy. Ja dorosłam. Być może kiedyś znów zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. I tylko przyjaciółmi. Cześć.

Granger była tak wściekła, że nie zdążyła wyjść z Hogsmeade, a pogoda prawie doprowadziła ją do szału. Po krótkim namyśle rozejrzała się wokół i gdy była pewna, że nikt nie znajduje się w pobliżu, otworzyła portal, by przemieścić się bezpośrednio do swojego dormitorium.

Musiała się uspokoić, zająć czymś ręce, by mózg przestał skupiać się na odczuwaniu gniewu. Spojrzała w kierunku papierów nadal okupujących jej biurko i skinęła głową, żeby utwierdzić samą siebie w przekonaniu, że to dobry pomysł.

Czytała, wykreślała, dopisywała uwagi. Chciałoby się dodać „podpisywała", jednak żaden z przedstawionych projektów według jej oceny nie nadawał się do realizacji, a już na pewno nie ten, w którym padł pomysł na hurtowe wręcz warzenie Amortencji. Profesor Snape z pewnością podpisałby się pod tym obiema rękami! Zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej, dlatego nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, jak machinalnie uniosła różdżkę i otworzyła okno. Wleciał przez nie papierowy samolocik i wylądował prosto w jej włosach. Zaklęła pod nosem. Chwilę zajęło jej wyciągnięcie delikatnej konstrukcji, którą jej fryzura zdawała się chcieć pożreć. W końcu udało jej się odczytać wiadomość:

„_Później" właśnie nadeszło. – T.C._

„_T.C."? – H.G._

„_Twój Chłopak", Granger. Za 10 minut pod Pokojem Życzeń. – D.M._

Zarumieniła się aż po końcówki włosów. Przyciskała pergamin do piersi i rozglądała się nerwowo wokół, jakby w prywatnym dormitorium ktoś mógł podglądać przez jej ramię. Wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła na spotkanie.

Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Od Wigilii ona i Malfoy nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. Ona go unikała, on nie naciskał, a teraz zjawił się w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie, jakby od zawsze wiedział, że powinien tam być i wygrażał Ronowi. Tylko co dalej?

Czekał na nią. Kiedy zbliżyła się do niego mogła poczuć, że pachnie papierosowym dymem i perfumami. Była ciekawa, o czym myślał, gdy pojawiły się drzwi. Bez słowa nacisnął klamkę i odsunął się, by ją przepuścić.

Pomieszczenie było małe, oświetlał je ogień trzaskający w kominku i mdły blask stojącej w rogu lampy. W centralnej części stała brązowa zamszowa sofa z prostokątnymi poduszkami, na oparciu leżał niedbale zarzucony włochaty pled. W powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżo parzonej kawy i kruchych babeczek z żurawiną, które stały na ciemnym, drewnianym stoliku o rzeźbionych nogach. Całość prezentowała się bardzo przytulnie. Dosłownie, bo gdy usiedli, sofa jakby uparła się ich do siebie lekko przycisnąć. Draco spiął się nieznacznie, a mebel ustąpił.

– Napijesz się kawy? – spytał, by rozluźnić atmosferę.  
>– Z mlekiem, poproszę – szepnęła. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco i rozlał napój do kubków, do jednego dodał mleka i podsunął go Hermionie. Pochyliła się do przodu, wrzuciła do napoju cztery kostki cukru, palcami, jedna po drugiej, po czym chwyciła za łyżeczkę, z brzękiem zamieszała i oblizała ją. Spojrzała na rozbawioną minę Draco, który rozsiadł się wygodnie podciągając kostkę lewej nogi na prawe kolano.<br>– No co? – spytała, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. – Gapisz się, Malfoy.  
>– Gapię.<br>– No i?– Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
>– Granger, do licha, uspokój się. Po prostu na ciebie patrzę. O ile wiem, to nawet w mugolskim prawie nie jest to zakazane.<p>

–Boże, nie szczerz się tak. – Hermiona przerwała chwilę ciszy. – To na mnie nie działa.  
>– Oj tak, tak. – Znów zapadło napięte milczenie. Nie ściągnął jej tutaj, by uśmiechać się uwodzicielsko i na nią patrzeć, ale ona była tak słodko zakłopotana, że nie mógł sobie odmówić przyjemności zadręczania jej.<p>

– Mieliśmy porozmawiać – odezwała się gdzieś w połowie kubka kawy.  
>– A, tak… Ustalmy jedną zasadę, Granger i oboje się jej trzymajmy.<br>– Zasadę? Odnośnie czego?  
>– Życia. – W zdziwieniu uniosła brwi marszcząc tym samym czoło. – Jesteś moja. A teraz powtórz za mną: należę do Malfoya.<br>– No wiesz?!  
>– Nie rób takiej miny, wyglądasz strasznie głupio. Tak naprawdę jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć i wcale nie jest mi z tym do śmiechu. To wręcz idiotyczne, no wiesz, po tylu latach nienawiści, kilku klątwach, połamanym nosie… Tak, tak, dobrze pamiętam, jak połamałaś mi nos.<br>– Gdybyś widział wtedy swoją przerażoną minę… – Zachichotała.  
>– Daj spokój, nie mogłem być przerażony, wydawało ci się – nieelegancko podrapał się po głowie – Słuchaj Granger, sprawa jest dosyć skomplikowana i jeśli teraz stąd wyjdziesz, to skomplikuje się jeszcze bardziej, bo przysięgam, że gdziekolwiek się schowasz, ja cię znajdę. Znajdę i zabiję. – Był lekko zdenerwowany, ale jego głos nadal przyprawiał ją o takie dreszcze, że nawet w perspektywie śmierci z jego rąk dostrzegała coś seksownego. – Teraz słuchaj uważnie, bo zbyt często nie będę tego powtarzał: kocham cię, Granger. Rozumiesz?<p>

Odstawiła kubek na stół i wpatrywała się w jego przystojną twarz, próbując dostrzec w niej choćby cień fałszu, ale po krótkiej chwili kontemplacji jego mimiki doszła do wniosku, że mówi prawdę. A przynajmniej sprawia wrażenie, jakby mówił.

Swoimi stalowoszarymi oczami próbował złapać wzrok jej rozbieganych brązowych, obdarzając ją jednocześnie najcieplejszym i najbardziej pociągającym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać w momencie, gdy wnętrzności sukcesywnie zasupływały się jedna o drugą w stresie oczekiwania. Czy ona zamierzała, do cholery, zareagować inaczej, niż tylko się na niego gapiąc?

– Granger? – spytał w końcu.  
>– Tak?<br>– Mam na ciebie straszną ochotę. – Teraz to ona wyglądała jak fretka, w dodatku bardzo zdziwiona, z otwartymi ustami, wymawiając bezdźwięczne „ou". Nieznacznie pokiwała głową, a wtedy on kopniakiem odsunął stół od sofy, rozlewając mnóstwo kawy i przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamykając jej usta pocałunkiem.

Usadził ją sobie na kolanach i mocno przyciskał do siebie, miażdżąc jej miękkie wargi w brutalnych pieszczotach, wdzierając się językiem do jej ust, by na nowo poznawać fakturę jej zębów, podniebienia i języka, który próbował zaprosić do wspólnej zabawy.

– Strasznie nieporadnie mielisz tym ozorem… – zachichotał i pocałował ją w ucho.  
>– Hej! – Uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w bark.<br>– Nic nie poradzę, że nadal zachowujesz się, jakbyś ciągle była dziewicą.  
>– Malfoy! – Teraz nieco go od siebie odepchnęła i zrobiła obrażoną minę. Właściwie była nieco obrażona. I zawstydzona.<br>– Ufasz mi? – spytał łapiąc ją delikatnie pod brodą. Przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. – To po prostu się temu poddaj. – Włożył jej ręce pod bluzkę i ściągnął ją razem ze swetrem, odrzucił ubrania gdzieś na bok. Zachłannie przygarnął ją do siebie, krótko pocałował w usta i mruknął w zadowoleniu, czując drżenie jej napiętego ciała pod pieszczotą jego palców. Gładząc jej plecy odkrył na nich wrażliwy punkt, w dole kręgosłupa, którego dotykanie sprawiało, że prężyła się w podnieceniu.  
>– Jesteś niesamowita… – szepnął, gdy objęła jego szyję i pocałowała próbując go zdominować. – Ale dziś to ja przejmuję kontrolę… – Zepchnął ją z kolan do pozycji leżącej i schodząc pocałunkami od szyi niżej, na chwilę zatrzymując się na piersiach, przez lekko zarysowany mięsień na brzuchu, aż po linię majtek, rozpinał i zdejmował jej spodnie, jedną ręką pieszcząc ją przez cienkie bawełniane majtki. Oddychała głośno i wdzięcznie, oh, jakże gwałtowanie reagowała na najdelikatniejsze pieszczoty!<p>

Gdy pozbył się jej spodni, wrócił na górę, by drażnić się z nią krótkimi pocałunkami, podczas gdy środkowy palec jego prawej ręki masował jej najczulszy punkt. Kiedy poczuł zachęcającą wilgoć, wsunął go nieznacznie, na co Granger zareagowała chciwym poruszaniem biodrami.

– A-a-aaa… – pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą – Niegrzeczna dziewczynka. Chciałabyś poczuć go w środku? – jęknęła zdenerwowana – Powiedz to, Granger.  
>– Chcę.<br>– Powiedz, że chcesz, bym włożył palec.  
>– Boże, Malfoy! – fuknęła – Włóż ten cholerny palec! – Zażenowana pociągnęła pled i przykryła nim sobie twarz. Ściągnął go z niej niemal natychmiast.<br>– Chcę cię widzieć… – i włożył jeden palec, wykonując nim zapraszające ruchy. Westchnęła i poruszyła się niespokojnie, a w miarę przedłużających się pieszczot westchnienia zwiększały częstotliwość. Na drugi palec zareagowała krótkim jękiem, a gdy dodatkowo zaczął masować kciukiem jej łechtaczkę pozwoliła sobie na niezbyt długi krzyk rozkoszy.

– Grangerrr… – warknął i oderwał się od niej, by pozbawić siebie ubrania. – Strasznie mnie rozpraszasz. – Między pocałunkami zdjął jej majtki i biustonosz, usadził ją wygodnie na sofie, a sam uklęknął między jej nogami, na podłodze. Wbijając palce w delikatną skórę na biodrach przyciągnął ją do siebie i wszedł w nią powoli. – Wszystko zepsułaś. – Powiedział jeszcze i zaczął się w niej poruszać. Najpierw wolno, sprawdzając na ile może sobie pozwolić, później nieco szybciej i wchodząc w nią głębiej, a gdy rozkosznie błagała go o więcej przestał się powstrzymywać, aż poczuł, jak jej mięśnie zaciskają się na nim w zalewającym jej ciało orgazmie.

– Ufasz mi? – spytał jeszcze raz  
>– Bezgranicznie… – wydusiła resztkami sił<br>– Na kolana.  
>– Co? – zdziwiła się<br>– Oh, ze mną poczujesz coś, czego ten kretyn Weasley nigdy…  
>– Malfoy!<br>– Po prostu choć tu do mnie, na podłogę. – Sięgnął po różdżkę i przywołał nią zielony słoiczek.

Hermiona zeszła z sofy, pąsowiejąc na twarzy z powody krótkiej, acz bardzo nagiej, eskapady. Klęknęła przy Malfoyu, niepewna tego, czego od niej oczekuje.  
>– Pochyl się do przodu i unieś te swoje skarby… – delikatnie poprowadził jej pupę w górę, wskazując jej jak ma się ustawić i zrobił coś, co niemal ją sparaliżowało: pocałował ją w dole pleców, a ona jęknęła przeciągle. – Mam cię – mruknął chwilę przed tym, jak pocałował ją tuż nad pośladkami, w międzyczasie maczając palec w pojemniku z lubrykantem i przystąpił do masowania jej drugiej dziurki.<br>– Boooożeeeee… O Boże, Boże, jakie to… Ohhh… – gdy poczuł, że się rozluźniła, wsunął jeden palec i poruszał nim powoli, bardzo powoli wchodząc w nią i wychodząc – Malfooooyyyy… – jęknęła  
>– Burzysz moją samokontrolę, kobieto! – zdenerwował się – Rozluźnij się, bo inaczej zaboli… – Jeszcze raz sięgnął do słoiczka i wsunął w nią palec, następnie ujął swojego członka w dłoń i krótko go pomasował, rozprowadzając na nim jeszcze trochę substancji. – Moja śliczna, słodka Granger… – Najpierw tylko dotknął nim wejścia, sprawdzając czy mu na to pozwoli, a kiedy napotkał rozluźnione mięśnie naparł mocno i pomagając sobie jedną ręką wszedł w nią powoli, głęboko. Krzyknęła i niemal się wyprostowała. Znieruchomiał, by przyzwyczaić ją do tego uczucia.<br>– O kurwa… – jęknął. – O kuuuurwaaaa… – Jego głos podziałał na nią uspokajająco, napięcie mięśni zelżało, a wtedy Draco zaczął się delikatnie poruszać, jedną dłonią gładząc jej pośladki, a drugą przytrzymując jej biodro, w rytm swoich ruchów przyciągając ją do siebie. Bolało, a nawet bardzo, tylko w tak dziwnie przyjemny sposób…

W miarę upływu czasu zaczynało jej się to podobać, co okazywała krzycząc rozkosznie.

– Głośniej! – Zaczął poruszać się szybciej, sprawiając jej większy ból, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi, bo było jej cholernie dobrze, więc spełniła jego prośbę, poddała się temu i krzyczała, głośno i przeciągle, gdy pieprzył ją od tyłu, w sposób, na jaki nigdy nikomu nie pozwoliła.

Zwolnił, wykonał kilka mocnych pchnięć i poczuła, że to koniec.

Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował jej łopatkę. Trwali tak chwilę złączeni, aż opanował oddech i postanowił się z niej wysunąć.

– Jesteś tylko moja – wymruczał gładząc jej plecy. Sięgnął po pled, stanowczym ruchem rozścielił go na podłodze i położył się na nim, zakładając ręce za głowę.


	14. Lutego początek

Bez przedłużania - i tak szmat czasu mnie nie było - przedstawiam kolejny rozdział. Nowy komentarz skłonił mnie do spięcia pośladków. Ponoć nie było czego betować! I tak oklaski niezastąpionej Ricie Durian.

* * *

><p>Zima rozhulała się w najlepsze, więc z początkiem lutego przyszły kolejne fale mrozów i śnieżnych zamieci, co skłoniło Bijącą Wierzbę do przejścia w stan hibernacji, a i Trytony dawno nie pojawiły się na brzegu jeziora.<p>

Długie, korzenno-wełniane wieczory unieszczęśliwiały uparcie każdego, kto nie jest miłośnikiem czytania książek i wygrzewania się przed kominkiem. Uczniowie wszystkich domów tłoczyli się w pokojach wspólnych i ciasno usadzeni oblegali palenisko. Część, w myśl doskonalenia swej wiedzy, dzielnie dzierżyła w dłoniach podręczniki i ze skupieniem analizowała tekst, inni zaś, mniej zainteresowani szkołą – grali w Eksplodującego Durnia lub Szachy Czarodziejów.

– Wystarczy… – ni to warknął, ni jęknął Harry odkładając podręcznik do Eliksirów na bok. – Nie mogę, nie potrafię, nie wytrzymam.

Trzy pary oczu zwróciły się ku niemu.

– Przesadzasz — burknęła Ginny, pogłaskała go przelotnie po ramieniu i wróciła do lektury „Czarownicy".  
>– Zróbmy coś. Okradnijmy składzik Snape'a, zabijmy Bazyliszka, włammy się do kwater Ślizgonów, rozkwaśmy Malfoyowi nos – tutaj przepraszająco skinął w stronę Hermiony, która wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami – tylko błagam, przestańmy tu siedzieć i… I siedzieć!<p>

Ron siedział wpatrzony w płomienie i podpierał ręką brodę. Wyrwany ze swoistego letargu wymamrotał:  
>– Teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan nie żyje na zawsze, Snape nie zawaha się nas zabić, nie jesteśmy do niczego potrzebni, ostatni Bazyliszek zdechł jakiś czas temu - ukatrupiłeś go osobiście, stary. Niby po co mielibyśmy się włamywać do Ślizgonów? To znaczy chętnie przystałbym na ostatnią propozycję, ale z PRZYCZYN OCZYWISTYCH – tak ostatnio zwykł wymawiać imię Hermiony – to bardzo głupi pomysł.<br>– Czyli umrzemy tutaj. Super – skwitował Potter.

– Jest jedna rzecz, w której moglibyście mi pomóc – rzuciła znad książki Hermiona.  
>– Sprawy samorządu i naukowych kół? Nie ma mowy – odezwała się Ruda.<br>– Zrobię wszystko, tylko nie każ mi tu dłużej siedzieć, bo już czuję, że moje pośladki przykleiły się do kanapy.  
>– Muszę przygotować oprawę walentynek. Jak łatwo się domyślić Malfoy mi w tym nie pomoże.<br>– A to ciekawe dlaczego…  
>– Zgadzacie się?<br>– Na wszystko! – wykrzyknął ochoczo Harry.  
>– Nie przesadzaj – dodali Ron i Ginny razem.<p>

oOo

– Cóż za… – profesor Snape zerwał się z fotela, zgniótł pergamin z którego odczytał krótką wiadomość i cisnął go w płomienie – bezczelność.

Tupiąc głośno płoszył wszystkich nocnych renegatów, których przytwierdzał magicznie do ściany lub związywał niewidzialnymi linami. Byleby tylko zaczekali, aż wróci na miejsce zbrodni (żartu, schadzki, nadprogramowego spaceru do biblioteki) i srogo ich ukaże za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej. I za to, co wymyśliła dyrektorka. Oczywiście nigdy na to nie przystanie, dlatego niezwłocznie musiał udać się do jej gabinetu. Niemal już biegł, a jego obszerne szaty cichutko, acz nad wyraz złowieszczo, furkotały z każdym krokiem. Ta kobieta oszalała.

– Co za bezczelność… Gerardus Dorneus – warknął do gargulca strzegącego wejścia dyrektorskiego gabinetu. – Już ja jej… Minewro, co to…

Otworzył drzwi z trzaskiem, ale McGonagall nie siedziała za biurkiem. Właściwie w ogóle nie było jej w pomieszczeniu. Teraz już całkiem poważnie się zdenerwował.

– MOJA CIERPLIWOŚĆ SIĘ SKOŃCZYŁA! – W kilku krokach pokonał odległość do dużych dębowych drzwi, które dzieliły go z dyrektorskimi kwaterami. – Wyłaź, ty wiedźmo! Walentynki?! PO MOIM TRUPIE. WYŁAŹ, MÓWIĘ! – Zaczął walić w drzwi pięścią. Dyrektorka jednak nie zareagowała ani na krzyki, ani na walenie – z prostego powodu. Jej zwyczajnie w Hogwarcie nie było. Kiedy już super błyskotliwy Mistrz Eliksirów fakt ten sobie uświadomił – klapnął zrezygnowany na fotel i poprosił skrzata o czarną, diabelnie mocną herbatę.

Czekał. Cierpliwie czekał, aż usnął, a gdy obudził się rano, McGonagall nadal nie było. Dobrze. Już on pokaże im wszystkim Walentynki…

oOo

_Prefektów, Prefektów Naczelnych oraz wszystkie jednostki wyrażające entuzjazm dla przygotowania szkolnych Walentynek, wzywa się do stawienia w klasie Eliksirów. Dziś, punkt dziewiętnasta._

_Mistrz Eliksirów prof. Severus Snape_

– Hermiona? Czy ty… Czy czytałaś dziś ogłoszenia? – spytał Harry dość niepewnym głosem. Była przerwa na lunch i już mieli pójść coś zjeść, gdy uwagę Gryfona przykuł świeży pergamin na tablicy ogłoszeń w ich pokoju wspólnym.

Ron wpatrując się w notatkę szeroko otwartymi oczami nabrał powietrza w usta niczym ryba wody. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzeniem.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy się boję, czy mnie to bawi…

– Oczywiście, że czytałam i to jeszcze przed śniadaniem, skąd to pyt… – urwała. – To jakiś żart. Bardzo okrutny i… Przecież to niedorzeczne. To musi być pomyłka – Hermiona ze swoją zdumioną miną przypominała teraz ni mniej ni więcej kogoś, kogo zdolności intelektualne nie przewyższają tych, którymi dysponuje sklątka tylnowybuchowa. Teraz i ona wgapiała się w notatkę tępym wzrokiem. – Znajdę Malfoya.

oOo

W salonie Ślizgonów wrzało: po części z rozbawienia, po części ze strachu. Niektórzy też zwyczajnie nie wiedzieli, jak mają się odnieść do notki zdobiącej ich tablicę, którą wieńczył odręczny podpis głowy Domu Węża.

Na czele całego rozgardiaszu stał Draco Malfoy, jak zawsze świeży i przystojny, tym razem jednak nieco zagubiony.

– Co to kurwa jest? – burknął bardziej do siebie, niż do otaczających go kolegów. Nie wierzył, że jego ojciec chrzestny kiedykolwiek podjąłby się tak żałośnie słodkiego zadania, jak organizacja szkolnych Walentynek. Stanowczo coś tu nie grało. Nie wiedział tylko co to takiego.

– Co z tym zrobisz? – spytał Zabini zza jego pleców.

_Co z tym zrobię? A co ja niby mógłbym z tym zrobić? Pozostaje mi przyglądać się z boku całej tej farsie i cichutko śmiać, by nie oberwać jakąś ohydną klątwą. Czy to od Snape'a, czy od Hermiony._

– Nic. Jestem głodny, idźmy w końcu zjeść.

Hermiona dopadła go jednak w połowie drogi do Wielkiej Sali i nie dane mu było napełnić żołądka kanapkami z kurczakiem, na które miał dzisiaj wielką ochotę. Chcąc zagłuszyć uporczywe burczenie brzucha i skupić na czymś innym niż histeryczne wrzaski jego dziewczyny, pociągnął Gryfonkę za łokieć i zaprowadził do opuszczonej klasy, gdzie wyciągnął ze srebrnej papierośnicy fajkę.

– Nie chcę, żeby Snape się w to mieszał, Draco – rzuciła na koniec swojego wyczerpującego wywodu na temat nieczułości Ślizgonów i ich bezużyteczności w tego typu przedsięwzięciach, a także wrodzonej nienawiści profesora do wszystkiego co ładne i słodkie, a już w szczególności do Walentynek.

Draco niedotknięty żadnym ze zdań zaciągnął się dymem i podrapał po głowie, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy próbował pozbierać myśli. Ujął Hermionę jedną ręką pod brodę i powiedział:

– I co z tego? — Jego słowa ją zdenerwowały. Najpierw rozdziawiła w zdziwieniu usta, układając je w bezdźwięczne „o". Następnie na jej usianą z rzadka piegami twarz wstąpił rumieniec w kolorze przypominającym soczystego buraka, by w końcu ustąpić przeraźliwie trupiej bladości policzków i wściekłej siności warg.

Draco cofnął dłoń niepewny tego, co się teraz stanie. Poczuł, że chce mu się śmiać, ale stłumił ten odruch w obawie o swoje życie. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie powinien teraz zrobić – roześmiać jej się w twarz jest najmniej rozsądne, choć niezwykle kuszące w jego naturze psotnika.

– „Co z tego"? – wydusiła dziewczyna przez zaciśnięte gardło. Próbowała zachować spokój, ale nonszalancja, z jaką Malfoy podchodził do każdego zadania, którego się podjęła i jego wiecznie obojętna postawa sprawiły, że runął kolejny mur, który dzielił ją od zabicia człowieka. Zabicia z premedytacją i dla satysfakcji samego morderstwa. Ze szczególnym okrucieństwem.

Hermiona policzyła w myślach od dziesięciu w dół. Na twarzy Dracona majaczył cień uśmiechu. Niech nie myśli tylko, że ona nie wie, że nie widzi, jak drgają mu kąciki ust. Spuściła wzrok na podłogę, zastanawiając się, czy pomysł, na który wpadła jest tym najlepszym. Draco czekał.

– Zobaczysz, co z tego, kiedy sam zajmiesz się przygotowaniem do tego wydarzenia, Draco. Walentynki są twoje. Mam nadzieję, że się cieszysz. Ja bardzo – fuknęła i ruszyła ku wyjściu. Malfoy zablokował drzwi, gdy zrozumiał co się stało. – Otwórz.

– Nie otworzę. Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. To zadanie dla dziewczyn, Hermiona. Ja nie jestem dziewczyną. Nie mogę się tym zająć. Proste. – Wypowiedział te słowa takim tonem, jakby była to odwieczna i najbardziej oczywista z prawd. Jaką idiotką musiała być Hermiona, by tego nie rozumieć…?

Gryfonka wyciągnęła różdżkę w kierunku drzwi i spróbowała _Alohomory. _Bezskutecznie nacisnęła klamkę.

– Mogę i zrobię, Malfoy. Otwórz drzwi, bo… – Odwróciła się w jego stronę i zawahała.  
>– Bo? – pociągnął Ślizgon.<br>– Bo wsadzę ci tę różdżkę w gardło.

Nie wiedział, co ją tak zezłościło. Przecież on się do tego nie nadawał i doskonale o tym wiedziała. Walentynki… Nie do końca też wierzył, że mogłaby zrobić mu krzywdę, jednak postanowił tym razem nie wystawiać jej na próbę. Mruknął niezrozumiałe dla Hermiony zaklęcie, a zamek ustąpił ze zgrzytem.

– Dziękuję, panie Malfoy, to niezwykle uprzejme z pana strony. Życzę miłego dnia. – Dygnęła z gracją i wyszła.

A więc teraz jest panem Malfoyem?

– Nie ma czasu na to, byś się obrażała, Granger! – krzyknął za nią, ale prawdopodobnie nie usłyszała. Szpetnie zaklął pod nosem i zerknął na zegarek. Pobiegnie albo będzie głodny do obiadu. Zrezygnowany spalił kolejnego papierosa i poszedł do swojego dormitorium po potrzebne mu jeszcze dziś podręczniki. Lepiej być głodnym, niż spoconym.

oOo

– Hermiona, Draco, możecie wyjść. Czy ktoś jeszcze wyraża chęć uczestniczenia w spotkaniu z profesorem Snapem? – spytał Lupin i powiódł wzrokiem po zbieraninie uczniów z wszystkich domów. Ręce podnieśli Parkinson i Zabini. Harry i Ron skulili się w nadziei, że Hermiona ich nie zauważy i zapomni, że kiedykolwiek zobowiązali się jej pomóc. – Pansy, Blaise, spakujcie się i także możecie wyjść. Dowiedzcie się, jaka jest praca domowa. Dowidzenia.

Hermiona zebrała rzeczy do torby i pożegnała się z nauczycielem, podobnie zrobili Draco, Blaise i Parkinson. Czwórka uczniów wyszła z sali.

– Nie boisz się, kiciu, że sobie nie poradzisz? Na twoim miejscu trzęsłabym się ze strachu – zapiszczała Pansy, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi ciężkie drewniane wrota. Hermiona zrozumiała, że Ślizgonka mówi do niej i zignorowała zaczepkę, czego nie można powiedzieć o blondynie.

– Zamknij gębę, Parkinson – warknął Draco. Zabini zaśmiał się krótko. Dalszą drogę do lochów przebyli w milczeniu, nie licząc przekleństw chłopców, gdy schody postanowiły spłatać im figla.

Spóźnili się chwilę. O chwilę za dużo.

– Taki oto dajecie przykład – warknął Snape nawet się do nich nie odwracając. Stał tyłem do wejścia, a z jego postawy można było wywnioskować, że popija herbatę z filiżanki. Gdy weszli głębiej do klasy okazało się, że rzeczywiście tak jest. Biała porcelana zdobiona malunkami pąsowych róż kontrastowała z czarnymi szatami profesora. W powietrzu unosił się zapach przypalonych kociołków, ziół i korzennych przypraw. Wyraźnie można było wyczuć także stres.

Hermiona powiodła wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych. Jak na spotkanie ze Snape'm nie spodziewała się takich tłumów. Z tyłu pomieszczenia pomachała do niej Ginny siedząca w towarzystwie Luny Lovegood.

Prefekci Naczelni zajęli ostatnie miejsca z przodu. Pansy i Blaise przycupnęli przy kilku obecnych Ślizgonach. Mistrz czekał, aż ustaną wszelkie szmery, by ponownie mógł zabrać głos.

– Zbliżają się Walentynki – z jego ust brzmiało to jak proroctwo – a ja zostałem POPROSZONY – Snape miał minę, jakby miał zwymiotować po wypowiedzeniu tego słowa – aby nadzorować przygotowania do obchodzenia tej, jakże ważnej, uroczystości w naszej szkole. Ufam, że przypadną wam do gustu moje założenia i wokół nich będziecie oscylować planując detale. – Nauczyciel machnął różdżką w kierunku tablicy, która pokryła się kredowymi napisami. Podniósł się rumor, gdy wszyscy zapoznali się z treścią.

„1. Żadnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade

2. Żadnej golizny i innej pornografii

3. Niczego nie prowadzę

4. Fundusz pomieści większość waszych debilnych pomysłów, jednak proszę nie przesadzać z wyobraźnią"

Hermiona szturchnęła Draco łokciem. Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

– Powiedz, że nigdy w szkole nie było żadnych atrakcji. Uczniowie dekorowali korytarze i Wielką Salę, ale nie…

– Panno Granger?

Severus uniósł jedną brew i wykrzywił usta w szyderczym uśmiechu. Nieśmiało podniosła wzrok na jego twarz. Jasne było, że czerpie przyjemność z jej zakłopotania, dlatego Gryfonka wzięła dyskretnie głęboki wdech na odwagę i spokojnym, choć trochę zbyt wysokim głosem powiedziała:

– Profesorze… Sądzę, że to zbyt wiele. Myślę, że powinniśmy zostać przy tradycyjnym obchodzeniu Walentynek. Przybranie korytarzy i wyjście do Hogsmeade naprawdę wystarczy…

– Czyżby? – wymruczał Snape, jakby z nią flirtował. – Być może ZAWSZE tak było i być może ZAWSZE uczniom wydawało się to być wystarczającym uatrakcyjnieniem tego jakże ważnego dla nas wszystkich dnia… Jednak NIGDY nie zajmowałem się tym OSOBIŚCIE, dlatego TERAZ będzie WYJĄTKOWO – mówił spokojnie, bez cienia drwiny, kładąc nacisk na poszczególne słowa. Mężczyzna widział strach w oczach swych uczniów i miał ochotę zaśmiać się na głos. – Czy są jakieś pytania?

Gdyby w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się jakaś latająca mucha, to odgłos brzęczenia jej malutkich skrzydełek byłby z pewnością jedynym, jaki dałoby się słyszeć. W absolutnej ciszy wydawało się, że wszyscy zebraniu zapomnieli na chwilę o oddychaniu. Severus uśmiechnął się na tyle uroczo, na ile pozwalała mu reputacja Starego Nietoperza. Odstawiając porcelanę na pobliski blat powiedział im o trzydniowym terminie na zgłaszanie projektów i wygnał uczniów krótkim „żegnam" zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi. Wszyscy byli zszokowani i przerażeni na tyle, że odważyli się wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek słowo dopiero, gdy wyszli z lochów.

– Ale akcja, co? – usłyszała Hermiona ze swojej lewej. Ginny udało się przebić przez tłumek i ją dogonić. – Cześć, Malfoy – rzuciła w stronę blondyna, który kroczył u prawego ramienia Hermiony. Kiwnął jej nieznacznie głową. Milczał. Granger też milczała. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała im się zbyt nieracjonalna, by mogła być prawdziwą. – Obudźcie się! Wprawdzie nie możemy wyjść do Hogsmeade, ale możemy sobie zrobić więcej niż Hogsmeade tutaj, w zamku! Nie rozumiecie? Nietoperz na pewno ma jakąś kosę z dyrektorką! I będzie chciał zrobić jej na złość… A kto lepiej zrobi na złość dyrektorce, niż uczniowie, których nawet on sam nienawidzi? Hę?

Teraz w ich prefektowskich głowach coś zaczynało się rozjaśniać. Zatrzymali się, by chwilę pomyśleć.

– Możesz mieć rację, mała łasico. Zorganizujemy bal i różne inne atrakcje. Randki w ciemno, kiermasz eliksirów miłosnych, wypieków, budki z całusami…

Obie dziewczyny wgapiały się w Malfoya z niedowierzaniem.

– To znaczy… Ja zorganizuję pozwolenie, a skoro fundusz jest tak pojemny, to może uda mi się wynegocjować dobrą cenę za Jęczące Jędze. Wy zajmiecie się resztą. Nie znam się na tych sprawach, to babska robota. Pa, kochanie, napisz projekt i podeślij mi go – powiedział na pożegnanie i odszedł zanim Hermiona zdążyła przetworzyć wszystkie te informacje i zaprotestować.

– Cóż… To brzmi jak plan. – Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i roześmiała się na głos. – Ten twój Malfoy nie jest taki do końca zły, jeśli nie próbuje nikogo zabić, wiesz?  
>– Ta… – mruknęła Hermiona i pozwoliła pociągnąć się za ramię do wieży Gryffindoru. Po drodze wysłuchała kilku pikantnych historii z Harrym w roli głównej i także czegoś o planach Ginny na życie po szkole, jednak Weasley'ówna mówiła tak szybko, że trudno było ją zrozumieć.<p>

Projekt. Musiała napisać projekt dla profesora Severusa Mistrza Eliksirów Snape'a. Projekt dotyczący organizowania Walentynek w ich szkole. Dlaczego ciągle miała wrażenie, że to jakaś pułapka?

oOo

Kobieta spojrzała na miejsce, gdzie kiedyś, gdy dyrektorem był jeszcze Dumbledore, stała klatka z feniksem. Ptak dodawał temu miejscu wyjątkowego klimatu, powinna zastanowić się nad kupnem jednego. Wszystko jednak później, kiedy uspokoi Ministra, kiedy uda jej się przekonać go, że losy dwójki tych dzieciaków są już przesądzone. Tak było. Rzeczy zmierzały ku końcowi, a rozjuszony Severus tylko umocni ich relację. Obserwowała ich. Wiedziała, że młody Malfoy nie zostawi Granger na pożarcie Nietoperzowi. Wiedziała też, że Severus postawi przed nimi zadanie, którego wykonanie nada nowe brzmienie ich imionom zapisanym w hogwarckich kronikach.

Musieli się ze sobą mierzyć, wspierać się, wykazywać indywidualnie. Musieli żyć normalnym rytmem, według swoich ambitnych planów. Musieli te plany weryfikować i robili to, powoli, w wręcz niezauważalnym stopniu uwzględniając swoją obecność w życiu tego drugiego. Rzeczy zmierzały ku końcowi. Zostało mniej niż pół roku.

McGonagall przetarła zmęczone oczy i odłożyła okulary na biurko. Uświadomiła sobie, że ciągle patrzy w punkt, w którym powinna stać klatka z dumnym feniksem.

– Dobranoc, Albusie – powiedziała portretowi Dumbledore'a. Jego postać udająca dotąd, że śpi, otworzyła oczy i posłała dyrektorce dobrotliwy uśmiech. – Ciężko jest być tobą.  
>– Ciężko – odparł starzec i oparł głowę o ramę swojego portretu, by po chwili usnąć.<p> 


End file.
